We must stick together
by CaseyJr
Summary: Sequel to "Healing Process". Meet the Bakers: Brulian, Sam, Phoebe and soon another family member? How does everyone react to that news? What will happen when something horrible happens and the family is threatened to fall apart forever? Bakers/Scotts
1. You've been missed

_**Hey there. I am really happy that you pushed that button and decided to start reading my story.**_

_**It's a sequel to my story "Healing Process" that is about the Bakers: How they became a family and had fun with the Scotts (a mixture of drama/fun/romance/family moments). I would advise to read this story first because you'd get a better description of the characters (their daughters) and why they are the way they are. But if you're not interested in reading a story that is already completed with more than 40 chapters, you can also just start at this point. Mabye you'll have some questions then but you can always message me or even read both stories in the mean time. **_

_**I am really, really happy, if some of the "Healing process"-readers are going to read my sequel and I am excited whether "new ones" will give it a shot. Please let me know! Reviews are my source of motivation and when I started "Healing process", I thought of ending it because almost no one was reading it till some chapters later on but then I got more response and continued writing.**_

_** I am a writer that is always interested in ideas, thoughts and criticism. So feel free to tell me what you think. Whether it's "Crap...this is totally bullshit b/c...or I like your story b/c". I stop rambling right now and hope you have a great time with the Bakers (and Scotts) like I do!**_

_**Your CaseyJr!**_

**Short-short Summary of what "happened" in "Healing process"**

**Brooke and Julian Baker:**

Happily married for years. Brooke cannot get children and was pretty devastated at times until Sam and Phoebe came into their lives. They love spending time with the Scotts (Haley, Nathan, Jamie (14) and Lisa (6))

**Sam Walker:**

16 years old and adopted by Brooke and Julian Baker. Ben is her first big crush (she's still a virgin). Pretty much like on the show.

**Phoebe Ferguson:**

Victoria Davis' youngest daughter (11). She gave her away to her father when she was very young. Her father was very abusive towards her and made her responsible for her older sister's death (Rebecca Ferguson). She lived in the orphanage, foster families and on the street and always pretended to be older. She skipped some classes because she's a very intelligent child. She loves cheerleading liker her mother (Brooke) and is in some way a mini-version of Brooke.

**Ben:**

Phoebe's cousin who grew up with her (Aunt Macy and Uncle Jim are his parents) in a dangerous place with lots of violence around them. He was addicted to drugs after Rebecca died and Phoebe was gone and therefore left school at a young age but he's an intelligent young man. He loves basketball and plays in the NBA now and gets tutored at home to graduate one day. He's very protective of Phoebe and loves Sam a lot.

xxxxxxxxx **So here it goes** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke Davis was sitting in her store and thought about her life. So much had changed so fast. She finally had the family she always wished for: a husband that loved her very much and two daughters for whom she would do anything: Sam Walker and Phoebe Ferguson. They were still waiting for Victoria's signature, so that they could adopt Phoebe too. In reality Phoebe was Brooke's baby sister but no one felt this way. Brooke was their mom and Julian their dad and it would be this way forever.

She took a pencil and started sketching with a big smile on her face. She loved her family more than anything. Sam was sixteen years now and in the middle of her first big relationship with a handsome young man called Ben. Ben was Phoebe's cousin in reality and had a pretty tough background as well. He was caring and sweet and loved spending times with the Bakers. When Sam had come back there had been a lot of insecurities but all of this was gone now. She was adopted now and called Julian her dad and Brooke her mom. Brooke loved being a mom. It fulfilled her life and although the house was definitely louder now and there were some fights at times, she did not want to miss any of that.

Then there was her youngest daughter Phoebe. She was eleven years old and when they had first met, she had acted way older. Brooke was glad that this was over and that Phoebe finally behaved like a kid. Phoebe could be pretty rebellious and sometimes she drove her parents crazy with her stubbornness and protesting. But in the meantime she was a caring and lovely child that still needed to be held tight and loved to cuddle at night. She was still suffering from nightmares at times due to her horrible past. But her family was there for her and she did not have the urge to run away and be on her own any more.

"Hey honey.", Julian came into the store with flowers. He had been away for three weeks now to promote a big movie.

"Julian!", she stopped sketching and ran towards him and slung her arms around his neck. "I've missed you so much.", they kissed softly and sat down on the couch. She cuddled closer to her husband and loved smelling his perfume.

"I missed you too.", he kissed her forehead. "How much time do we have till our kids come?", he smirked and Brooke immediately knew what he was thinking because she thought the same. She went to the door and turned around the sign so that it said that her store was closed. Then she ran towards him and took his hand and pulled him to another room.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"C'mon Sam. Don't be so lazy.", Phoebe was standing besides Sam who was still talking to her friends. Lately everything was great. Ben still lived with them in Tree Hill and was tutored at home to graduate and played in the NBA with Nathan. She had never been so happy in all of her life. She had friends, a boyfriend and a great family.

"Saaaaaam.", Phoebe whined and wanted to pull her to her car.

"Phoebe. Stop annoying me. Go into the car. I come in a minute. But don't touch anything.", she gave her little sister the car keys and kept on talking to her friends. Phoebe just rolled her eyes and went to Sam's car and sat down in the front and waited. Sam came after ten minutes and pointed to the back.

"Oh can't I sit in the front? I won't tell mom and dad."

"Nope. The back or you walk.", Sam said and smiled when Phoebe opened the door with a moan and sat down in the back on the child's chair. Sam turned on the music and the two girls started singing in the car. Both of them loved those moments. A little later Phoebe jumped out of the car when they reached the store. Sam walked after her and was excited as well.

"Daaaaaad.", Phoebe screamed in the store but no one was answering them. "Where are they Sammy?"

Sam shrugged her shoulders and had no clue, "Maybe they are at home. I don't know."

"But he said he'd meet us at the store."  
>"But it's not three now. Maybe they went out to eat something."<p>

"But then why is the store unlocked?", Phoebe looked confused up at her and went back to the car with a mad face. She was really excited to see Julian again. Sam on the other hand smirked and when she saw that Phoebe was already sitting in the car again, she screamed into the store.

"The next time you two decide to make out in the store close the door and now get dressed and meet us at home. We missed you dad and and…it's disgusting…Eewww", Sam added.

Brooke and Julian blushed immediately and finally laughed when Sam closed the door. Their oldest daughter was definitely not as naïve as their youngest.

xxxxxxxxxx

"I cannot believe that they aren't here.", Phoebe pouted and sat down in front of the TV, "I am not going to say hello. I did not miss him at all and it's not nice to let us wait."

Sam rolled her eyes and went into her room. Phoebe missed Julian so badly that she had called him every day. The door opened five minutes later and Phoebe tried to stay strong and pretend that she did not care but the moment Julian called her, she forgot her plan and ran towards him.

"Daaaaaaad.", she jumped into his arms and hugged him tight.

"You've been missed.", Brooke smiled at him and went through Phoebe's hair. He was very proud to have daughters that loved him and that he was missed. A father could not wish for more.

"Sam.", Julian said and rolled his eyes. Sam was at the phone again as usual and just peaked out of her room.

"Hey dad. Welcome home.", she gave him a short hug and then walked into her room again. Of course she had missed him as well but she was a teenager and three weeks without her dad was not that much. Brooke laughed at Sam's behavior and went to her room.

"We eat in half an hour.", she waited for a response but Sam kept on talking on the phone.

"Samantha.", Brooke spoke a little annoyed.

"What?"

"We eat in half an hour."

"Yeah, I heard that.", Sam answered and rolled her eyes. Sometimes teenagers could be really hard to deal with but Brooke just closed Sam's door and smiled how Phoebe did not let go of Julian. It was good that the two of them were not that close in age.

"Mom, dad can I go to Joan after dinner?"

"Sam. Your dad just came home after three weeks.", Brooke said without looking at Sam.

Sam looked at Julian and sat down besides him, "Dad. I missed ya but Joan and I really need to talk about stuff. It's really important and…"

"What stuff?", Julian asked curiously.

"Boys dad. All they talk about is boys.", Phoebe answered and received a mean look from Sam.

"We do not only talk about boys. We talk about a lot of stuff that you do not understand cause you're too young and still a baby."

"I am not a baby and I do understand it all I just do not care.", Phoebe stuck out her tongue at Sam.

"Right. If you believe that.", Sam answered with a smirk.

"It's the truth.", Phoebe whined, "I am not a baby."

"Riiiiight.", Sam smirked again. She loved teasing Phoebe. "Then why are you sitting on dad's lap?"

"Samantha!", Brooke spoke while she looked into the oven. Her oldest daughter was definitely enjoying teasing the youngest of the family and succeeded very well.

"Because I missed him.", Phoebe whined and held Julian a little closer to her as if he would go again.

"I missed him too but I do not need to sit on his lap or cuddle with mom and dad all the time.", Sam teased her. Phoebe always said that she was as mature as Sam and therefore Sam loved showing her that she was not. Phoebe jumped down from Julian's lap and crossed her arms in front of her.

"Oh stop it you two. Both of you are my babies.", Julian took his arms around Sam and started to tickle her.

"Daaad. No…aah. Stop it.", Sam laughed. Brooke joined them and pulled Sam onto her lap and held her tight. Julian did the same with Phoebe who did not protest a second.

"See honey. Sam is still a baby too. She sits on my lap.", Brooke laughed while Sam rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right. Not by my choice.", she leaned back against Brooke. "So can I go or not?"

"Fine. Fine. Leave us. If your talk is that important and you do not want to spend time with your dad that missed all of you so much and wanted to spend a day with the whole family, then you can go. But your dad will be very, very sad because he missed his oldest daughter so much.", Julian whined.

"And youngest too, right?", Phoebe looked back at Julian with a smile.

"And youngest too. Of course. But my youngest daughter obviously cares more about her dad because she wants to spend the day with him, right?"

Phoebe immediately nodded with a smile.

"Jeez. Fine. I stay home.", Sam rolled her eyes and jumped up from the lap and phoned Joan.

"That was mean.", Brooke kissed Julian who nodded with a smile.

"Well but dad. You obviously did not miss us that much but your wife the most otherwise you would not have left us waiting this long while you were having fun with somebody's lady business."

"Samantha!", Brooke and Julian said in unison and looked shocked at Sam who just laughed while Phoebe did not understand a word.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kevin could not cry. Somehow he wished that he could just let it out like all the others but there were no tears left in his eyes. He just watched at the grave and listened to the words people were saying. He was mad. He was mad that all of those people who cried did not really loose much. They did not even know his mother at all. He knew her. His life was going to change drastically and he'd be the one living in the orphanage for the next seven years. Seven years. That could be a long time. He had a flower in his hand and was supposed to throw it into the hole but everyone looked shocked at him when he ripped the flowers into pieces and then threw it after his mom. His mom was dead now. Buried under the ground but he was not. He would have to learn living without her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The four of them were sitting on the couch and watched a movie. Phoebe was sitting on Julian's lap while Sam and Brooke leaned against him. Julian loved his three girls so much and was happy to be at home again. He could tell that Phoebe had fallen asleep on his lap and looked at the watch. It was past eleven and normally she was in her bed at this time. He stood up and took her into his arms.

"No. I wanna stay.", Phoebe whined and tried to leave her eyes open.

"You're too tired kiddo.", her head leaned against his shoulder and there was not much energy left in her body to protest. He tucked her into bed and kissed her forehead. "I missed you kiddo.", he went through her hair but she was already sleeping peacefully.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Can we watch it now dad?", Sam asked excited and looked up at Julian.

"Yes, but don't tell Phoebe. She'll be devastated and whine even more that she's not sixteen yet."

"I won't.", Sam promised. She was really excited to see Julian's new movie. He had a copy on DVD and had brought it home. Sam loved those moments with her parents. "But let's wait another…", the door already opened and Ben came inside. Sam immediately stood up and hugged him tightly and kissed his lips. Of course Julian and Brooke were not happy that Sam grew up that fast but Ben was a great guy. He hugged Julian and Brooke and sat down on the couch besides them.

"I am sorry I am late. I forgot my bag in the gym.", he said and took his arm around Sam who nodded happily.

"I missed you.", she whispered and he looked down at her with a lot of love in his eyes. He missed her too and she was definitely the best that could ever happen to him. Julian took the remote controller and started the DVD. It was a movie about love and war.

"Is this your movie dad?", Phoebe came out of her room sleepily and looked at the TV. Everybody knew what was about to come.

"Yes it is kiddo but I am sorry. You're too young to see it.", Julian took her hand into hers, "And it's past your bedtime."

"But dad. I wanna see what you do too.", Phoebe whined and took the remote controller and pushed the play bottom. Brooke immediately snapped it out of her hand. There was no way Phoebe would see this war scene. It was brutal.

"Mooooom. I wanna see it too.", Phoebe tried to get the controller but Brooke shook her head.

"No Phoebe. You're too young."

"That is so mean. If I cannot see it, you cannot either. I just stay here.", Phoebe let herself fall to the ground and crossed her arms in front of her. Brooke and Julian looked at each other with a smile. Phoebe had problems with being told that she was too young for anything. Sometimes her behavior drove them nuts. "It's not fair. You were gone so long and now everyone gets to have you and I have to sleep. I missed you the most.", Phoebe started to sob into her hands. "And I wanna see what you do too. Why can't you make movies I can watch too?"

"Okay Phoebe. How about we watch it all but you close your eyes and ears when I tell you to do so?", Phoebe immediately had a huge smile on her face and nodded happily. She sat down besides Brooke and looked at the screen with wide eyes.

"Okay now close your eyes and ears.", Julian said. He knew that the next scene was not appropriate for her. Phoebe closed her ears while Brooke held her hands over her eyes to make sure that she was not peeking.

"That was a great movie dad.", Phoebe said in the end and the other's nodded. "But I would have changed one thing."

"And that is?"

"Well, I would have added a sweet dog. People like dogs and I like them too. And…and…"

"Phoebe. We all know that your biggest wish for your twelfth birthday is a dog. You do not need to remind us every day.", Sam rolled her eyes and cuddled closer to Ben.

"Now bed.", Brooke kissed Phoebe's cheek.

"Can I sleep in your bed?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Phoebe! Because mom and dad were separated for three weeks. What do you think they want to do now?"

"Samantha!", Brooke and Julian said shocked. "Phoebe. Remember your therapist always tells you that you have to try falling asleep in your bed. You can come at night if you have a nightmare."

"Fine.", Phoebe looked a little frustrated and walked into her room.

Ben walked into his room as well and took a shower.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I need a talk with you tomorrow my daughter.", Brooke pointed at Sam when Julian was in the bathroom.

"Why?", Sam asked confused.

"Cause you talk way too much about sex my dear. I was a teenager once too and I am worried you'll rush into anything."

"Oh mom. You already lectured me a million of times.", Sam whined while Brooke took her arm around her oldest one.

"It's not a lecture. I just want to know what's going on in your life. Lately you're only on the phone or with Ben. You know you can come to us with anything."

"Yes mom. I know that. We just had a mother-daughter day."

"I know. But you grow so fast. I want you to be as small as Phoebe again.", Brooke whined and held Sam close.

"Yeah right. As if you two could handle me and Phoebe in the same age.", Sam laughed hard.

"Okay, I take that back. I want you to stop being consumed by teenagers' thoughts."

"I am a teenager mom.", her phone rang and she jumped up and Brooke almost fell on the ground.

"Hey Joan.", she heard Sam talking into the phone. Brooke went to bed as well and cuddled closer to her husband.

"Your movie is great.", she whispered and drew circles on his stomach.

"I hope people will like it."

"Trust me, they will.", she smiled proudly and was glad to share a bed with him again. Of course she had not been alone at night because Phoebe had come almost every night when Julian had been gone but this was different.

"I love you."

"I love you too honey.", both of them smiled when the door opened softly. Normally Phoebe did not come this fast.

"Did you have a nightmare?", Phoebe shook her head.

"Then what is it kiddo?", Julian took her hand and asked softly.

"I am bored.", she revealed.

Brooke and Julian laughed at this comment, "You're bored in your sleep?", Phoebe nodded again.

"Oh come here you silly one.", Julian and Brooke pulled her in the middle of them and held her tight.

"Better?", Brooke kissed her cheek.

"Yes.", Phoebe cuddled closer to them and felt very safe.

"So Phoebe. What do you want to do on your birthday?", Julian asked and knew how excited she was.

"Um…I..wanna play with my dog.", Phoebe looked at them with puppy eyes.

"Phoebe. We still think that you're too young for a dog. A dog needs a lot of attention. You would have to feed him, bathe him, and go for a walk and much more. ", Brooke said calmly

"I know, I know. I promise I will do all of this. You won't have to remind me.", Phoebe said hopefully.

"Look Phoebe. We know it's your biggest wish. But maybe we wait another year. We can see that you can take care of yourself but taking care of a dog is not that easy and lately we have a lot of work, so we could not help you that much.", Julian hoped that Phoebe would understand that.

"But…but…I don't need help. I feed him after school and I go out with him before school and after school and after dinner and before I go to bed. You do not have to help me at all.", she hoped that they would believe her but she could see that they were not sure.

"Honey. We know you would do good but let's really wait a year and then we'll see.", Brooke held her tight to her chest and kissed her nose.

"Okay.", Phoebe wiped a tear and tried to be brave. It was really her biggest wish at the moment. Brooke and Julian had talked a lot about it but believed that Phoebe was not ready for it. It did not take long until all of them were asleep. **The Bakers, definitely a family with Ups and Downs.**

xxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Thanks for taking your time. I hope the start does not disappoint you! Who read it? Who continues reading? I am so excited and curious!**_

_**Your CaseyJr**!_


	2. The news

**_You don't know how happy you make me to see some people reviewing my new story. Thank you so much:_**

**_TankOTH90: Thanks for reviewing the first chapter. I am really excited as well how you'll like the story._**

**_OTHistheBESTest: Welcome back with the Bakers! I am happy you'll read all about them ;)_**

**_may92: I love all your ideas and that I made you happy with a sequel. That makes me happy. So it's a "win-win situation" LOL_**

**_Maddie: Thanks you pal! I always try to update soon!_**

**_katie: Happy Happy Birthday! Hope you were celebrated by all your friends and family and it's such an honor that you see my story as a present! You'll definitely find out more about Kevin!_**

**_OTHangles: I am so happy to see "old faces". Thanks for your review and the "adoption" definitely stays a topic!_**

**_vballr217: Welcome to the new story ;)! I hope you like it and if you're going to read "Healing process" let me know what you think too. _**

**_max: I am glad you liked the start. There'll be more about Kevin soon!_**

**_Libby: Thanks for your long review. I thought of a younger sibling at first too but now everything turns out to be a little differently with lots of surprises (even concerning Phoebe's age). Keep on assuming things. I love that and thanks for telling me your thoughts!_**

**_Ace5492: You are wonderful my dear. Welcome back!_**

**_haleydavisbaker: First reviewer. What an honor. Especially b/c you write such amazing Baker-stories!I would love to read more about Jordan and everybody else soon!_**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kevin was sitting in his new room and looked around. So this would be his life now. He was a very handsome and cute boy. His hair was brown and definitely needed a cut but he did not mind. He was not that big for his eleven years and had brown eyes and always a sweet smirk on his face like he was telling a joke in the next minute. But lately he did not have much to laugh. He felt alone and sad. He had no one that cared for him any more and he knew that this was not going to change. Nobody would adopt an eleven-year-old boy. Everybody knew the rule: Babies are cute. Older kids are just a pain in the ass. But he did not even know whether he wanted to be adopted. He definitely did not want someone to replace his mother and he had never had a father in his life and he was sure that he did not need one now. His father had never cared for him. He looked out of the window and tried to imagine how his next years would look like. A tear fell down his cheek but he wiped it away immediately. "Boys do not cry", his mother had always told him that and he would not break that promise now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Julian was waiting in the car for his youngest daughter to come out of school. She had cheer practice and Sam did not want to wait for her. When he felt his mobile rang, he looked a little confused at it because he did not know the number that was calling him. "Julian Baker.", he answered and was shocked what he got to hear. Fortunately Phoebe was not in the car during this call and did not see his shocked face. Luckily the call was over when Phoebe ran towards the car with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey dad.", Phoebe jumped inside the car. Everybody was glad that Phoebe liked school again. She had skipped three classes when she was younger but with all the drama in her life, school had started to suffer and so she had to go back to junior high and was now in the seventh grade.

Julian could not forget the talk on the phone and looked a little dazed at Phoebe. "Are you alright dad?", Phoebe raised an eyebrow and buckled the seatbelt.

"Um…sure…lets drive home. Dinner is already done."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam was in her room and talking to friends on the phone again while Brooke prepared dinner. "Yeah. He's gone for the whole week and I already miss him.", Sam said to her friend Joan. There was not one day without a phone talk for hours.

"Sam. Dinner is ready."

"Joan. I've got to eat dinner now. Yeah, you know how my mom is."

Brooke smiled at Sam and took her arm around her. "So Joan knows me, huh?"

"Yeah. She knows that you'll freak out if I skip dinner to talk about important things. You're just as annoying as every other mom."

"Oh I feel the love Sam.", Brooke joked and gave a plate to Sam.

"You know I love you mom. Even if you're annoying.", Sam joked and took the other plates onto the table.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I am dying of hunger.", Phoebe ran into the room a minute later, still in her cheerleading dress. She threw her shoes onto the couch and her bag somewhere to the floor.

"Take that into your room.", Brooke immediately ordered softly. Sometimes Phoebe could create the hugest mess around the house.

"Mom. Not now.", Phoebe whined annoyed and sat down on the table and wanted to start eating but Brooke took her hand and pulled her to her bag. That was almost happening every day and sometimes Brooke and Julian wondered when Phoebe would finally learn to be not that messy.

"Now.", she smiled and Phoebe rolled her eyes and took her stuff and threw it into her already unorganized room. It was always a big fight making her clean up.

"Hey honey.", Brooke hugged her husband tightly and gave him a kiss, "What happened?", sometimes Julian hated that Brooke could read him like an open book.

"I tell you later.", he whispered but of course this made Brooke even more worried. He was pale and did not talk that much and she could feel that something big had happened today.

"Did something bad happen honey?", she took his hand and squeezed it softly.

"Yes…well…no. I tell you when the girls are in bed.", he did not want his two girls to be bothered too. So he sat down at the table and looked at his two daughters with a worried face. He could not believe what was happening and to tell the truth he did not know how to react at all.

"I really, really want a dog for my birthday.", Phoebe said a little later at the table. "I'll take care of him every day. I feed him, I bathe him and I cuddle with him. Pleeeeease. I promise to be responsible." Although Brooke and Julian told her every day that she would not get one for her twelfth birthday, Phoebe did not give up and talked about the dog every day.

"Oh Phoebe. You annoy us all with your whining.", Sam answered her baby sister.

"I do not.", Phoebe protested.

"Yes you do."

"I do nooooot."

"Yes you do.", Sam rolled her eyes. Lately the two of them were on each other's throat every day. Sam was totally in her teenagers' world and talked on the phone for hours about boys and other stuff while Phoebe got on her nerves with her loud organ and the whole running around in the house and wanting to listen to her conversations. Phoebe wanted to answer Sam again but suddenly Julian burst out.

"Be quiet now!", he screamed at his girls and was shocked himself. He could not bear seeing the confusion on his girls' faces, so he stood up and left the table. He had never done this before but it was too much for him. He walked into the bathroom and washed his face with cold water and tried to take a deep breath and then looked into the mirror. He did not like what he was seeing. He saw a scared man that was confused and did not know how to handle the news at all. Then he felt a hand on his back and saw his wife standing behind him with a soft smile on her face. Immediately he turned around and hugged her tightly. He needed that now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile Sam and Phoebe still sat on the table and looked confused at each other. "Why is dad so mad at us? We did not even fight.", Phoebe asked confused and looked at her older sister.

"Well, you probably annoyed him too much today.", Sam joked but saw the sad look on Phoebe's face, "It was a joke pumpkin. I don't know why he's so mad." , she took Phoebe's hand and pulled her onto her lap. "How about we give them some space and do something fun?"

"Really?", Phoebe asked surprised. She loved spending time with Sam but sometimes it seemed like there was no time for her at all. Sam was always occupied with her boyfriend, friends and school.

"Yeah, really.", Sam answered and hugged her little sister tightly. "A sisters' day. Just the two of us."

"Sweet.", while Phoebe ran into her room to get her stuff, Sam knocked softly at her parents' door.

"Mom. Dad. I take Phoebe to the cinema or somewhere else, okay?"

"Thank you Sam!" Julian answered and opened his arms. He was glad that Sam understood that the two of them needed some time alone to figure everything out. Sam immediately fell into them. "I am sorry I yelled at you two."

"Nah. It's okay. We can be pretty annoying, huh?", she joked and kissed his cheek. "I hope you are okay dad.", she looked worried at him and smiled a little confused when Julian nodded unsurely.

"Saaaaam. C'mon. Let's go.", she heard Phoebe screaming from her room. Brooke and Julian laughed when Sam rolled her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Okay. I hope I'll survive with that little devil.", Sam joked.  
>"Sam. Don't call your sister like that."<p>

"Yeah, yeah. Right.", Sam laughed.

"Phoebe.", Julian yelled but Phoebe did not come into their room. "Kiddo. Come here. I am not mad.", he said when he saw Phoebe peeking into the room with a worried face. He opened his arms for her as well and she jumped into them. "I am sorry I yelled at you two. Now have fun."

Phoebe nodded and held him tightly, "I am sorry you're mad at me. I won't talk back any more."

"Yeah right.", Sam laughed.

"No I won't idiot."

"You just did.", Sam answered with a big smile.

"You're mean."

"I am not mad at you Phoebe. You two have fun now and stop picking on each other."

"We do that for fun dad.", Phoebe laughed and went to her big sister.

"Wait. Here-that's for you", he gave each girl twenty dollar. Brooke had to smile at that. She knew that Julian was feeling guilty and therefore offered a little money.

"Sweet. Thank you dad.", both of them answered and left the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finally the two of them were alone, "You're scaring me Julian. What happened?"

Julian took a deep breath and then started, "My…my ex-girlfriend Melanie Brown died."

"Oh my god. I am so sorry.", Brooke slung her arms around her husband and held him tight but she could tell that there was more than her death, "How did she die?"

"I don't know but today this woman from social service called me and…and…Melanie had a son."

"Poor boy. How old is he?"

"Almost twelve"

Brooke stayed mute for a moment and then looked shocked at Julian and he just nodded.

"They…well…Melanie wrote a letter to me", he gave Brooke the letter and she had tears in her eyes when she read it.  
>"Is it really true?"<p>

"I don't know Brooke. I don't know. I mean…what if it is true?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam and Phoebe were sitting on a bench and talking to each other and eating ice cream.

"So Phoebe. Is there a boy you like?"

"Sam. I don't want a boyfriend.", Phoebe immediately whined and rolled her eyes. Sam always asked her that stupid question to tease her a little.

"Hey.", they turned around and saw Jamie walking towards them with his friend Jonathan. Jonathan and Phoebe had been in a foster family together some years ago and he was like a big brother to her. Suddenly they heard a deeper voice from behind.

"Oh my god.", Sam turned around again and let the ice-cream fall to the ground and jumped into her boyfriend's arms. She kissed him softly and could not believe that he was there.

"Jeez. The two cannot stop kissing.", Ben walked over to Phoebe and stroked her hair.

"Hey cousin. Nice to see you."

"Yeah right. As if you have any eyes left for me.", Phoebe smiled at him and screamed in shock when he picked her over his shoulder and fell with her to the floor and held her tight.

"Awwwww…Ben…let me go.", she pouted and tried to get free but he held her close.

"Nooo. I missed my favorite cousin so much.", he blinked at Sam who smiled down at the cute scene and then jumped onto the two of them.

"Owwww.", Phoebe protested when the other boys joined in the big cuddling scene.

"Let's play hide and seek.", Jonathan suggested.

"Yeah.", Phoebe answered happily. The five of them had fun the whole day.

"How about girls against boys?", Jonathan suggested after an hour.

"That's not fair. You are three and we are only two.", Sam answered immediately but the boys did not care. They jumped onto Sam and Phoebe. While Ben kissed Sam's whole face, the two other boys were meaner to Phoebe. Jonathan teased her with the wedgies and Jamie tickled her under the arms.

"Noooo. Stoooop.", she laughed and was glad that she was saved by her sister.

"I am so lucky that I do not have a brother.", Phoebe laughed when she lay on the ground.

"Heeeey.", Jonathan fell on top of her again and sat down on her stomach.  
>"Get off Jojo.", Phoebe tried to push him down of her but he was too heavy.<p>

"Not until you take that back."

"What?"

"That you do not have a brother."

"Fine. Fine. I do have you. But I am glad I do not have a boy living with us at home.", Phoebe stuck out her tongue and finally managed to push him off of her.

"Shit.", Sam said when she heard her mobile and looked at the watch after some time. "Yeah. I am sorry. We forgot the time."

So finally the three of them; Ben, Sam and Phoebe; walked home and were greeted by two sad faces. "I am sorry. We forgot the time."

"It's okay.", Julian answered, "Did you have fun?" Both of the girls nodded.

"It's bedtime for you honey.", Brooke went over to Phoebe and looked down at her with a very sad face.

"Can I stay…", Phoebe could not finish her sentence because Julian interrupted her.

"Not today Phoebe.", he said softly yet leaving no space for an argument. This time Phoebe did not argue and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth. What was wrong with her parents? She went into her bed and waited for them to say goodnight but they did not come but Sam came.

"Goodnight favorite sister.", she jumped onto the bed and took her arm around Phoebe. "I had a great time with you."

"Me too.", Phoebe cuddled closer to Sam and held her tight. "Are mom and dad mad at us?"

"I don't think so. Maybe they just had a rough day.", Phoebe nodded and closed her eyes in Sam's arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A little later Brooke and Julian walked into the room and smiled at Sam and Phoebe. Both of them had their eyes closed but Sam was still awake and opened her eyes and looked at them. She stood up and walked over to her parents and closed Phoebe's door.

"Okay. I know something is bothering you. Phoebe feels it too. Could you tell me what happened? Please.", Sam sat down on the couch between them.

Brooke and Julian did not really know what to do but they did not want to lie to Sam and took her hands.

"Okay. Now you're definitely scaring the shit out of me.", Sam joked. Brooke and Julian took a deep breath and then Julian told her the truth. Ten minutes later Sam looked dazed at her parents. She did not know what to say, feel or think.

"Don't tell Phoebe before it's 100% sure.", Sam whispered sadly. She did not really know what to think of the news at all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Some minutes later Sam cuddled closer to Ben. She did not care that her parents did not allow them to sleep in one room. She knew that they would not check on them today but probably talk about the news the whole night.

"Wow. That's big news.", Ben held Sam closer to his chest.

"Yeah. Tomorrow we'll know whether it's the truth or not. Ben, Phoebe would flip out if it were the truth. You know her.", Sam said worried and stroked his perfect stomach.

"Maybe she won't react that bad. I mean…"

"Yeah right. You know my sister and your cousin.", Sam looked down at him and touched his soft lips with a smile. He smiled back and kissed her softly.

"And how about you? How are you feeling?", Sam slumped down into his arms again and shrugged her shoulders.

"To be honest I have no clue. I am not really happy about the news and if it's the truth so much would change. I don't know whether I want that change at all but it's not easy for mom and dad either. So I just wait and see what happens and meanwhile I have fun with you.", she went on top of him and started to leave kisses on his chest.

"I swear if Brooke and Julian ever catch us, I am dead."

"I won't let anything happen to you.", she said seductively and went into his pants with her hand and liked his reaction.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke and Julian lay besides each other in the bed and could not sleep. "Why didn't she tell me? If it's the truth I cannot believe that she never told me."

Brooke nodded and went into his arms and stroked his stomach. "It'll be okay honey. We just all stick together and in the end it'll be fine.", Brooke did not really believe her own words but she needed to tell that now.

The next morning Julian and Brooke sat on the table and waited for a phone call. It was such an intense day that they could not talk that much to each other but cleaned the house and did other stuff that needed to be done. Then the mobile rang.

"Julian Baker.", Brooke looked excited at him and tried to read in his face what he was hearing. After some minutes he put down the phone and sat down on the couch with a pale face and tears in his eyes. Brooke sat down besides him and took her arm around him while he had his hands over his head and looked at the ground.

"It's true Brooke.", Brooke held her hand in front of her mouth and the tears came up immediately.

"It is true. Kevin…Kevin Brown is…is my son.", he whispered and could not believe that Melanie Brown had never told him about his own son. His son by blood and a young man who did not know him at all. This news would change the whole family dynamic. Brooke slung her arms around Julian and held him close. She did not know what to say in this very moment and took a deep breath.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Okay everyone. I am really excited what you think right and how many keep on reading!  
><strong>_

_**1) How should Phoebe react to that news (remember how she ran away when Sam came into the family...)?**_

_**2) What kind of character should Kevin be (more a quiet boy/ a troublemaker as well...)?**_

_**I love your input! Thank you!**_


	3. Telling Phoebe

_**Thanks for all your messages and reviews. I thought a lot about it how Phoebe would react and how to characterize Kevin. I rewrote this chapter like six times-always a totally different outcome and reaction of Phoebe but now I think I am content with this one. I am damn excited to know what you think of it!**_

xxxxx

Brooke and Julian were in the waiting room and totally excited. Brooke was holding Julian's hand very tightly and could feel that he was more than nervous. His hand was sweating and he nibbled at his lip. He always did this when he was excited and today he definitely was more than excited. They would meet Kevin Brown for the first time; his son. How would he look like? What was his character? Would he be happy to see them? There were so many questions.

It was still unbelievable that there would be another kid at home soon. They had talked a lot about it and came to the conclusion that they could not let him stay in the orphanage but they feared telling Phoebe. Lately everything was so great at the Bakers. Sam was a normal teenager and Phoebe the little rebellious kid but they knew that the dynamic would change with a boy at home and they remembered how Phoebe had reacted when Sam had come into the family. They had already talked to the therapist and she suggested that they should tell Phoebe in the next session. Luckily this was today.

Then the door opened and a small boy came into the room with the social worker. Brooke immediately had a smile on her face. He looked like a mini Julian and did not dare to look at them.

Kevin sat down on the chair besides them and held his hands tightly and everybody could see that he did not like the situation and did not feel comfortable at all.

"Kevin. This is Julian Baker, your biological father, and his wife Brooke Baker.", the social worker explained to him. Julian and Brooke could not stop smiling at him and hoped to find the right words.  
>"I am happy to meet you Kevin.", Julian was equally excited and could not believe that his son was sitting in front of him. Kevin was a small boy for his age and he looked far from being a teenager.<p>

"I am happy too.", Brooke added and could sense that this boy did not feel comfortable at all. He looked very shy and just whispered something that no one understood.

"Kevin already packed his bag and it seemed like he does not like the orphanage at all.", the social worker explained to them and Brooke and Julian just nodded and felt pity with him.

"When…when do I…go live with you?", that was the first sentence Kevin said to the two of them. He did not know whether he liked that but he definitely hated the orphanage. Some kids were already making fun of him because he was so small and not the best in defending himself.

"In one week if that's okay with you.", the social worker looked at Brooke and Julian.

"Of course it is but you could come earlier if you want to Kevin.", Brooke immediately said and felt pity with him. She hoped that this was okay with Julian but could see that he looked somehow a little mad at her.

Kevin looked totally scared and vulnerable that Brooke just wanted to hold him tightly and tell him that everything would be all right and that they would take care of him and he did not have to worry.

"Oh. Ok. Kevin, do you want to move in earlier?", the social worker asked the little boy. He did not say anything but just nodded. He was sick of being bullied every day and although he was not really looking forward in living with these strangers, it was a better solution than the orphanage. They kept on talking for a while but Kevin almost stayed mute the whole time.

xxxxxxx

"I can't believe you did that.", Julian sat in the car with Brooke and did not start the engine.

"I wouldn't if I knew you'd react that way. Haven't you seen him? He was totally scared of the orphanage.", Brooke defended herself.

"Of course I have. He's my son.", Brooke immediately felt as if someone had pinched her heart.

"Oh. I understand. He's your son, not mine, so I don't get to decide anything. I am sorry I am such a horrible person and just wanted this poor kid who looks exactly like my husband to be somewhere safe.", Brooke crossed her arms in front of her.

"That's not what I meant and you know it.", Julian screamed back.

"Oh do I Julian?"

"Okay you know what. This is hard for me.", Julian answered hurt.

"Oh and it isn't for me or what? Don't you think I spend every minute thinking about how he will react to me? He surely does not want anyone to replace his mom."

"Brooke."

"No don't Brooke me. I know it's hard for you. I know it's pretty confusing to know that there's a kid out there that is your son and I supported you the minute you got that news. But it's equally hard for me cause I am going to live with him too not knowing what role I have. I am not his mother or his sister and you made that pretty clear a minute ago.", Brooke opened the door and walked out of the car and home.

"Damn it.", Julian cursed and got out of the car too.

"Brooke.", he walked after her but she pretended not to hear him. "Okay could you stop now please."

"Fine. Tell me what you need to say and then I'll keep on walking.", Brooke said stubbornly.

"I am sorry okay. I did not mean to scream at you and I know it's hard for you too. And you won't loose any role in our family. You're the mother and I am sure Kevin will let you in."

"You don't know that. His mother just died Julian. The least he wants is a new one and I don't want to replace anyone or making him feel like he has to decide.", Brooke whispered.

"Let's just wait till he's in our family and then talk about it. I know it's scary but we should not fight.", he took a deep breath, "I am thankful that you want him with us as soon as possible but I did not like that you asked him that without asking me."

Brooke looked confused at him. "Oh sorry I did not know that I have to ask you because he's your son."

"Ok stop that. Just stop and let me finish my sentence and stop twisting around my words. That's not what I meant. We decide together. As a family. We always do that when it comes to our daughters and I want the same with Kevin, okay."

"But don't you want him with us as soon as possible?", Brooke asked confused.

Julian went through his hair, "Of course I do. I saw his sad face too and I feel guilty that I could never take care of him but…I think it's not fair for the girls.", Julian felt guilty saying that and continued without a pause, "It's not fair that we did not ask them in the first place whether they'd be okay with him coming into the family. I know we are the parents but it's a huge change and it's our decision but somehow it does not feel right. And now it's not fair that we give them just some hours to get used to that situation."

Brooke finally got where his anger was coming from and understood his point and did not know what to say.

They walked back to the car and sat down and drove to their girls' school and saw Sam walking arm in arm with Joan and Phoebe throwing a water balloon at a friend and laughing carefree.

"Don't misunderstand me Brooke. I want him home and I want him to feel loved and I know everything will be all right in the end and you know why?"

Brooke shook her head. "Well, because I have you. Because you're always there for everybody and you care so much for others and you're the best mom and wife I can imagine."

Brooke had tears in her eyes and smiled softly, "I am sorry Julian. It just slipped out of my mouth."

"It's okay.", he wiped her tears and hugged her tightly. "I just fear her reaction."

Both of them looked at Phoebe, who threw a balloon at Sam and Joan and screamed when the two older girls ran after her.

"Phoebe is not good with changes although her life seemed to change every second. She's finally not afraid of showing her feelings and being the person she is and that makes me so proud of my little princess. And…she makes me so happy at days that I want to hold her for hours and never let go of her. But I know that it's…well…it's not fair to give her just some hours to adjust to this news. I will totally understand if she's going to have an outburst. And then my Samson. It's not her place to calm her sister down but you know how Phoebe will react. She'll push us away and feel hurt although that's the least we want to do. Sammy is such an amazing young woman and I already fear the day she'll go to college. I know Sammy is not eleven any more but sometimes I wish she were. She's already a teenager and pushing us away…I know that's normal. She's a teenager. But she's my little Samson too. I am afraid she'll do it even more when there'll be two young kids in the family.", he felt guilty that he said this out loud.

He wanted Kevin, of course he did, but in the meantime he feared that his daughters would feel neglected. "It's not fair to her either to have to deal with this because of me."

"Because of you?", Brooke asked confused.

"Well, my ex girlfriend is the reason we all don't know Kevin; so it's my fault that you all have to…"

"Okay Julian. Now you're talking nonsense.", Brooke squeezed his hand, "We are a family and we're in this together. He may be your son but it's not your fault that Melanie never told anything to you. Of course it sucks but we cannot change it. And don't worry. You know our Sam. Although Phoebe annoys her most of the time, she loves her so much and I already hear her calling us every day from college and missing her little sister and she won't push us away. And Phoebe. Yes, she'll probably have an outburst but you know what? Phoebe is strong and she's probably dealing with it the best. She'll have her outburst, will be jealous and whine and protest but you know her. In the end she'll accept it and will make the best out of it. That's what she always does and…"

Suddenly the door opened and Phoebe jumped totally wet onto Brooke's lap and laughed and held her hands in front of her while Sam wanted to throw the water balloon at her. "Not into the car.", Phoebe stuck out her tongue and slung her arms around Brooke's neck.

"Phoebe. You're wet from head to toe.", Brooke stated and Julian just laughed.

"Sam did this to me."

"Yeah right.", Sam pulled at her arm but Phoebe held her mother tightly.

"Moooom. She'll hit me with another one."

"Sam. Stop it, okay.", Brooke said to Sam.

"No way. She threw one at Joan and me.", she pulled Phoebe outside and emptied it right over her head. But Phoebe had one too and threw it into her face.

"Hah!", she got into the car again.

"Girls. Not on my leather seats.", Brooke looked at the two girls fighting in the back and laughing all the time.

"Fine mom. I'll walk home with Joan.", Sam ran to Joan.

"Can I go too? Pleeeeease.", Phoebe asked.

"Kiss.", Julian said. Phoebe kissed Brooke and Julian and then ran outside to Sam. "Wait for me."

Sam and Joan turned around and both of them took their arms around the smaller girl and kept on walking. Brooke and Julian watched them for a while and then took beep breaths.

"I love you."

"I love you too.", Julian answered and started the engine.

xxxxxxxxxx

Some hours later Phoebe, Sam, Julian and Brooke drove to Phoebe's therapist. "Why are you coming with me?", Phoebe asked confused and buckled her seatbelt.

"Mrs. Benzo told us to come.", Brooke told a little white lie.

"But why?", Phoebe asked annoyed and rolled her eyes, "I did not do anything bad. Or did I?"

"No you did not kiddo.", Julian answered immediately.

"Then why do we all have to come? Normally it's just one of you.", Phoebe did not give up and looked at Sam. "Do you know why?"

"Um…No. Well, they just need to tell you…I mean us…something.", Sam already knew the big news and she was relieved that her parents had told her without Phoebe. This conversation had been a calm one where everyone had expressed their feelings. Sam knew that Phoebe would probably react totally differently and needed to be calmed down.

"Why does she know and I don't. That's not fair.", Phoebe could tell that Sam was lying and crossed her arms in front of her, "That's mean. I wanna know too.", she kicked the seat in front of her and knew that Brooke hated that.

"Stop kicking the seat Phoebe."

"Only if you tell me the secret.", Phoebe protested.

Fortunately they arrived at the office and were greeted by Mrs. Benzo, the therapist. Mrs. Benzo could tell that Julian and Brooke feared the next hour and shook their hands with a soft smile. It was good that Phoebe felt pretty free around Mrs. Benzo and let herself fall onto the couch with crossed arms in front of her and a mad face. Sam sat down besides her and hoped that Phoebe was not going to make a scene.

"Are you mad Phoebe?", Mrs. Benzo always had to suppress a smile when Phoebe was mad. She looked so adorable in those moments but she needed to show her that she was taking her seriously.

"Yes I am. My mom and dad told Sam a secret but they did not tell me."

"Oh that's because I forbid them to tell you.", Mrs. Benzo said.

"Why?", Phoebe asked shocked and looked from her parents to Mrs. Benzo.

"Well, because I wanted to be around when they tell you."

"Okay. Then what is it?", Phoebe asked a little more confused and worried.

Julian and Brooke sat down besides Phoebe and Sam and took a deep breath. "Phoebe before your mom, I had a girlfriend. Melanie. She died last week."

"Oh.", Phoebe did not know what to say, "Um…I am sorry.", she whispered.

"It's okay. But…well…she had a son and his name is Kevin. Kevin Brown.", Julian had prepared the whole night how to tell her but suddenly those words were not coming out like he wanted.

"Poor boy. It sucks to loose a mom. I hope his dad is nice and he does not have to go to the orphanage like Sam and I had to.", Phoebe spoke.

"That's very nice of you Phoebe. I can see that you know how he must feel right now.", Mrs. Benzo said immediately.

Phoebe nodded, "Yeah. He's probably really sad and feels alone. That sucks."

"Phoebe. Kevin grew up without a father."

"Sometimes that's better.", Phoebe immediately said back and remembered her biological father that had always hit her.

"Um…yes it is but…well…but Kevin is my…son.", Julian finally managed to say and waited for a reaction. Everybody looked at Phoebe. She had wide eyes and her mouth was open and she just looked shocked at Julian and did not say a thing.

"Phoebe. Can you tell us what you're thinking right now?", Mrs. Benzo intervened.

Phoebe turned around and looked shocked at Julian and then she got furiously.

"How could…could…you do that to your own son dad? You are horrible."

"What?", Julian asked shocked and did not understand at all what she meant.

"Why didn't you spend time with him? Do you hate him? That's…that's…", and then the first tears streamed down her cheek and she held her hand in front of her face and hid behind them. The memories of her own biological father came back and she could not believe that her dad resented his own son just like her biological father had resented her.

"Phoebe. Your father did not know of him and it's news for him too that he has a son."

Phoebe looked shocked at Mrs. Benzo, "Oh.", she wiped her tears.

"Yes Phoebe. We did not know at all…and Kevin is going to…well…live with us."

Now Phoebe looked shocked at Brooke. "What? When?", she screamed in shock.

"Um…tomorrow he'll move in with us and…"

"That's so mean.", Phoebe jumped up and pointed at Brooke and Julian while the tears fell down her cheek. "So you asked Sam if she's okay with that and I just have to do what you say. Thank you very, very much.", she crossed her hands in front of her and walked to the door and closed it furiously.

Brooke and Julian wanted to walk after her but Mrs. Benzo told them to sit down again, "Give her some time. The door and every window are closed. She cannot run away."

They nodded and sat down again and just listened how Phoebe destroyed stuff outside in rage but then it was quiet and finally Sam stood up. "I am sorry but I have to talk to my sister now.", she walked out of the room and to Phoebe who was hiding under a desk and cried hysterically into her hands.

"Leave me alone."

"Hey it's me. I am mad at them too you know."

"But they already told you.", Phoebe cried.

"Yeah but only about him. Not that he'd come tomorrow."

"How long do you know?", Phoebe wiped her tears and felt very alone in this moment.

"Just a little longer. Pretty sick, huh?", Sam went under the table with Phoebe and took her small hands into hers.

"I don't want to share mom and dad.", Phoebe could not stop crying and finally fell into Sam's arms.

"But you already share them."

"But I don't mind with you. You are my sister.", Phoebe sobbed. "I don't want a brother. Do you want one?"

"Um…I don't know. I don't think about that because soon we'll have one and I don't want him to feel as if we don't want him at home."

"But I don't want him.", Phoebe sobbed and was glad that she could talk with Sam.

"Oh you don't know that. Remember how you did not want me."

"That's different."

"No it's not. You ran away, you got me into a lot of trouble, you screamed at me and now you like me."

"I don't like you.", Phoebe turned around and slung her arms around her big sister, "I love you."

"I love you too pumpkin."

"I don't know what to do.", Phoebe answered honestly.

"Well that's good. That means you don't want to run away, right?", Phoebe hesitated a moment and then shook her head. "I don't know what to do either but how about we do nothing and just wait until Kevin comes tomorrow. I think we have enough opportunities to protest and it's not really fair for him if we don't welcome him. Don't you think?"

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?", Sam asked confused.

"Be so calm now."

"Oh pumpkin. I am not a little girl any more and you know I am not always calm. You know how mad I always get when mom and dad forbid me to go to a party or sleep in one bed with Ben."

"But you do it anyways.", Phoebe smiled up at Sam.

"Shh…not so loud. They must never know. It's our secret.", Phoebe nodded and leaned against her again. "How about we go back and tell them how mad we are and everything that we think?"

Phoebe started to cry harder and shook her head. "I don't want to see them ever again.", she complained and Sam just rolled her eyes.  
>"You know that this is a lie. You love mom and dad very much. I bet both of them worry now. You know how our folks are. Overprotective and a pain in the ass.", Phoebe laughed at this comment and nodded. She walked after Sam and into the room again. Sam pulled her onto her lap and took her arms around her.<p>

"Mom and dad.", Sam started and took a deep breath. "There is something Phoebe and I need to tell you."

Julian and Brooke were holding hands and nodded and looked from Sam to Phoebe whose eyes were totally red from the crying. "Okay. We listen."

"Okay. First of all, it was not okay to give us so less time to adjust to the news.", Brooke wanted to say something but Mrs. Benzo told them to just listen and they nodded. "It's pretty huge news and we wanted to be asked too. I know it's more like your decision but we are a family and we would have agreed anyways, right Phoebe?"

Phoebe did not answer Sam's question and just listened to Sam's sayings while being totally exhausted.

"Secondly I need you to tell my baby sister that you won't ever forget us and still have time for us even if there's a boy in the family soon.", she held her sister tighter and hoped that Phoebe would let out her fears.

"We are really sorry and it was our fault not to tell you immediately and to ask you too. I hope you can forgive us?"

Sam immediately answered, "Yes." But Phoebe stayed stubborn and looked away.

"And we will never ever forget any of you. You're our daughters and nothing can change that. We love you so much.", they wanted to take their daughter's hands but Phoebe pulled hers away.

"C'mon little princess.", Julian opened his arms and after some hesitation she fell into his arms and cried heavily.

"Please don't forget me daddy. Please don't."

"Shhh…It's okay Phoebe. Nobody will forget you.", Julian stroked her back and was glad that she finally let out her fears.

"But…but…maybe he's nice and…you don't want me anymore because I make so much trouble."

Now Brooke kissed her tears away, "Honey, we love you whether you make trouble or not. And by the way your sister is the bigger troublemaker at times and we love her too."

"Thank you mom.", Sam rolled her eyes, "Pumpkin. What our folks are meaning is that, no matter how much you plead them to leave you alone and give you more space, they will always smother you with all of their loving and protection. Trust me when you're older you wish for less."

"Samantha.", Brooke and Julian said in unison, "But Sam is right. We'll never leave you alone. Neither you nor you.", Brooke pointed at Sam who nodded.

"How old is Kevin?", Phoebe whispered on Julian's lap and felt safe in her daddy's arms.

"Eleven.", Julian answered and took his chin on her shoulder.

"Younger or older than me?", Phoebe asked sounding excited.

"Two weeks younger."

"So…I will be allowed to do more than he'll be, right? Like Sam gets to do more."

"Um…well…"

"Oh dad. I am the older sister then and I can tell him what to do.", Phoebe pouted and everyone burst out into laughing. "That's not funny. Older siblings always get to do more. So now I am older and I want to have that privilege too.", she leaned back at Julian and finally no more tears came out of her eyes but everyone could see that she was totally exhausted.

"Dad.", Phoebe whispered again.

"Yes honey."

"Maybe Kevin will feel alone at home with us and…and well you know that animals are always important for children. So maybe we could buy a dog for us all?", Phoebe suggested.

"One at a time Phoebe.", Mrs. Benzo said with a smile and was glad that Phoebe's mood had changed.

"We need to go shopping.", Phoebe suddenly jumped up and looked at her parents, who did not understand her. "The boy…I mean Kevin…he…he needs to have a bed and a closet. It's not nice if he comes and has no place to sleep. He must feel welcome."

"That's a great idea Phoebe and I am really proud of you how you reacted. Your little outburst was not that bad as some before", Mrs. Benzo squeezed Phoebe's hands. Phoebe looked a little confused at Sam, who hid a smile. Both of them knew different and had already seen the next room. Everybody finally stood up and walked out of the room. Mrs. Benzo, Julian and Brooke looked shocked into it. Everything was a mess. Stuffed animals were destroyed. Obviously Phoebe had used the scissor. Books lay on the ground and the chairs were upside down. Mrs. Benzo just smiled at this view. This young girl was really capable of destroying a whole room.

"Um…I am sorry.", Phoebe looked up at Mrs. Benzo while Julian had his hands on her shoulders.

"Sorry won't organize my room. But a broom will."

"Oh do I have to?"

"You know the answer.", Phoebe rolled her eyes and looked at the mess. Brooke, Julian and Sam wanted to help her but Mrs. Benzo forbid them.

"But it's so much, I cannot do it by myself.", Phoebe whined all the time but nevertheless she took everything to its place and clapped her hand when everything was done. "I am really sorry Mrs. Benzo.", Phoebe slung her arms around the therapist. Mrs. Benzo really liked Phoebe a lot and loved helping her dealing with her hard past and emotional outbursts. She was glad that Phoebe's family was supporting her in every way and knew that this little girl would do great in the future.

"Mom, can you give me my pocket money now?", Brooke nodded and gave it to Phoebe who then gave it to Mrs. Benzo. "Um…I ripped this book so here is the money for a new one."

"Oh that's very sweet of you Phoebe. But how about you don't give me money but repair it."

"But…but…it's ripped into many pieces."

"You have glue right?", the others laughed when Phoebe looked shocked at Mrs. Benzo.

"Oh…I will never destroy anything again.", she took the book into her bag and together they walked to the car.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Girls. How about a sleepover?", Julian suggested this evening. He was really proud of his two daughters and wanted to talk a little more. Although Phoebe had had this outburst, she was now only talking about Kevin and helped putting things into his room.

"Cool.", Phoebe clapped her hands and ran into her room to get her blanket. Sam on the other hand rolled her eyes.

"C'mon Samson. I know you're a teenager and you need your privacy and sleeping with your folks and baby sister in one bed is not very high on your list but…"

"Actually dad, it's not even ON my list.", Sam smirked.

"Stop whining daughter and take your blanket.", Brooke pushed her into her room.

"All right. But I am not sleeping besides Phoebe. Either she'll kick me or sleep on top of me.", Sam whined and took her blanket and then started running. "Be careful. The shark is coooooming.", she jumped onto Phoebe with her blanket and tackled her to the ground. "Oh no. The shark wants to bite Phoebe everywhere.", Sam started to pinch Phoebe everywhere who screamed under the blanket and laughed hysterically.  
>"Stooooop.", but Sam did not let go of her and tickled her merciless.<p>

"You tell Phoebe to start being mature but all I see is my oldest daughter using her strength against my youngest. Not so mature either. Isn't it?", Brooke walked into the bathroom with a huge smile.

"Being mature sucks.", Sam helped Phoebe up and pulled her onto her lap and slung her arms around her baby sister whose hair was a total mess now. "Phoebe and I like being immature.", Phoebe tried to get free but Sam held her tightly and kissed her cheek over and over again. "Awwww…my baby sister is so cute. Isn't she cute mom."

"Saaaam. Let me go.", Phoebe whined but was only thrown onto the bed by Sam who took a pillow and started to hit Phoebe with it. Phoebe screamed helplessly but then managed to take one too and hit Sam with a huge smile. Brooke and Julian just stood in front of the bed and smiled how their two daughters interacted.

"Bedtime.", Julian jumped forward and took Sam down with him and pinned her under him.  
>"Daaaad.", she protested and laughed when he tickled her too.<p>

"Noooo.", Phoebe pointed at Brooke when she wanted to do the same.

"Don't I get a proper hug from my baby?", Brooke looked at Phoebe who shook her head.

"I am not the baby of the family any more. Kevin is.", she said proudly, "I don't need any hugs any more."

"Yeah right. You'll probably cuddle with them since you're twenty baby.", Sam teased Phoebe.

"No I won't. It's over now.", Phoebe yelped when Brooke jumped onto her and started to whine.  
>"I decide when you are old enough to cuddle. And you are way too young to stop now. Even you Sammy."<p>

"Mom. You have to start letting us go. It's not good for a child to be smothered. We'll start having a lot of problems.", Sam teased Brooke whose head was resting on Phoebe's chest.

"Oh little miss know it all. Then deal with it.", Brooke squeezed her cheek. "Teeth brushed?"

Phoebe nodded and showed her teeth and when Brooke looked at Sam, she rolled her eyes. "You don't really ask me whether I've brushed my teeth mom."

"Jesus Julian. Our teenage daughter can do nothing else but complain.", she joked and Julian nodded.  
>"Sure she can honey. Talking about boys is very high on her list.", Julian joked.<p>

"Oh you two suck.", Sam stood up and walked into her room to get her pajama.

Julian and Brooke laughed and cuddled closer to Phoebe, "So. What is high on your list these days?"

"A dog.", Phoebe immediately answered. Finally the four of them lay in bed and talked about Kevin.

"So how is he?", Sam asked curiously.

"Well, he's not that big and.."

"Shorter than I am?"

"Um…that's almost impossible.", Sam joked.

"Why can't I just grow?", Phoebe complained. Although she was eleven, most of the nine-year-old kids were starting to be bigger than she was.

"He kind of looks like Julian. Only smaller.", Brooke answered and kissed Julian.

"Well, he does not seem to have the character like the girls in our family.", Brooke, Phoebe and Sam immediately looked confused at Julian who burst out into laughing.  
>"What character do we have honey?", Brooke tickled him a little.<p>

"Hey…", he laughed, "no offense but we don't need another troublemaker in the family like you three are. We need someone who is just like me. Calm, intelligent, wise and damn pretty."

"Totally clumsy when it comes to any sports.", Brooke added with a smile.

"A nerd.", Sam said.

"and a snorer.", Phoebe laughed.

"Okay. Okay. Enough. I've got it."

"So how is he dad? Do you think all of us will get along?", Phoebe asked worried and cuddled closer to him.

"Yes I do. He seems a little shy so I think he'll be very excited tomorrow and well, he has brown hair and my eyes and he loves reading books and math."

"I am so excited.", Phoebe whispered and the others nodded.

"Yeah. Pretty big news, huh!", Julian went through her hair. "But how about we all go to sleep now? It's already...what it's two?"

"Okay. Sleep tight. Love ya'll.", Sam said and closed her eyes immediately and felt safe in Brooke's arms. Phoebe was the only one who stayed awake for another while and thought about tomorrow.

"Honey. What are you thinking?", Brooke squeezed her cheek and smiled at the small girl.

"I just wonder whether Becca can see this all."

"Sure she can. She's up there and in here.", she pointed at Phoebe's heart and then squeezed her hand.

"Mommy.", Phoebe whispered after a while.

"Yes."

"Can I cuddle with you even when I am twenty?", Phoebe whispered and Brooke immediately nodded proudly.

"You can cuddle with me as long as you want. I will love it my whole life long."

"Okay.", Phoebe said and closed her eyes and finally fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxx

**I know some of you wanted Phoebe to have more of an outburst or run to the Scotts but I wanted to show that she feels more secure now and does not run away any more that fast. She's in therapy and lives with Brulian for a while now and of course there is also her big sister Sam, who plays a major role in her life. I am thinking of the next chapter right now. How everyone will react. I love hearing all of your suggestions! Anyways, I hope I did not disappoint you all (too much) and you'll continue reading.**

**Wish you a great weekened!**

**P.S.: RIP Amy Winehouse  
><strong>


	4. The new member

**_Hey you all. I am so happy that people read this story and I told myself that whenever I get 10 reviews, I start writing immediately (even at night). So because of you I updated so fast ;0)! It's an extra longer chapter and finally Kevin arrives at the household. I thought a lot about it how everyone would react and I hope you are content with it. Thanks that you guys don't leave me hanging and review...Have a great day (here it's 12pm and I am off to bed and hope that I'll wake up and find out that some already read this chapter) :)_**

xxxxxxxxx

Julian woke up early in the morning and smiled when he saw his three gorgeous women lying in bed. As usual Phoebe lay crossways with her legs over his stomach and her head on Brooke's who had her arm around Sam. It was weird knowing that this would be the last time as four Bakers. Soon there would be a boy in the family and that would definitely change the dynamic. He had no clue how or in which direction. Although it was five in the morning he got up and went into the kitchen to get something to drink. He heard someone following him and sitting down besides him on the couch.

"Wow, Sammy. You are up at this hour?", Julian joked and went through her hair, which he always did.

"I couldn't sleep any more.", Sam leaned against Julian who immediately put his arm around her. "Are you excited dad?"

"Yes. I try to be calm but on the inside I freak out.", Julian admitted to his oldest daughter. He loved those moments when the two of them could talk without any interruption.

"Me too. I wonder what'll change now.", Sam whispered a little sad. Julian could sense the sadness and immediately felt guilty. Of course Sam was older than Phoebe and had reacted better to the news but nevertheless he knew that she tended to hide her own feelings.

"We'll be there for you no matter what."

"I know dad.", Sam answered immediately.

"No. Listen to me Samson. I know it must be hard to have another child in the family that's as young as Phoebe. But that does not change that we love you and you can come to us with anything."

Sam had tears in her eyes. She could always listen to Julian for hours. Somehow he could always tell what she was thinking and found the right words that made her fear go away.

"Oh Samson. You know that we love you."

"I…I…know. It's just…", but then she shook her head.

"No. Tell me."

"No it's nonsense.", Sam answered and faked a smile.

"No you tell me right now. I am your dad and I can tell you what to do.", he joked and she burst out into laughing but then took a deep breath and started.

"Okay. Well, I know it's nonsense but…you know Phoebe is mom's sister and Kevin, well; he's your son. I am just…", she wanted to continue but Julian immediately interrupted her.

"I don't want you to say or feel that any time again.", he held her hands tightly and looked into her eyes, "You are not a just Sam. You are my oldest daughter. The daughter I missed so much when she was gone; the daughter I care about and the daughter I don't want to see with boys or growing up.", Sam laughed and nodded. He wiped her tear and continued, "You may not be related by blood but we adopted you because we love you. And love is more important than blood."

"Thank you dad.", Sam said and fell into his arms.

"Oh I love you Samson."

"I love you too."

"Does that mean you want to spend every second with us now instead of talking on the phone, going to parties or hanging out with Ben?", Brooke joked and came into the room as well with tired eyes. She had heard their conversation and sat down besides Sam and put her arms around her.

"Dream on.", Sam immediately answered with a smirk.

"We love you Sam. You are the first child we adopted. The first child we wanted as ours although we wanted a baby but then you came along and we fell in love with you. You are our oldest daughter and trust me, we enjoy spending time with you alone and I cannot even imagine how lonely I would feel without you.", Brooke kissed her forehead.

"Okay, okay. I feel the love.", Sam joked and slung her arms around both of her parents. She was happy that she did not feel so insecure any more and could tell that no one of them was lying. "But now that you made it clear that you love me and would do anything for me; how about letting me go on vacation for two weeks with Joan and her brother and Ben?"

"Alone?", Julian raised an eyebrow but burst out into laughing when Sam nodded.

"C'mon dad. I am old enough to take care of me. I am not a baby any more."

"No, you're not a baby. But you're not 21 either."

"21? Are you crazy?", Sam looked shocked at Julian. Brooke just smiled at their cute conversation and listened carefully.

"I think I am going to bed. It's too early to be awake.", Sam finally said and walked back into her room but then decided to go back into her parents' bed where Phoebe was still sleeping. She lay down under the blanket and cuddled closely to Phoebe who immediately slung her arms around her without opening her eyes. Phoebe was definitely a cuddle monster but right now Sam loved it and held her tightly and fell asleep as well.

xxxxxxxxxx

After a while Brooke and Julian peeked into the room when they heard the girls arguing. "Let me go.", Phoebe was lying under Sam who sat on her stomach and pushed her arms into the mattress. She tried helplessly to fight her off and kicked around with her legs.

"How often do I have to tell you that you have to ask me first?", Sam referred to the shirt Phoebe was wearing. It belonged to Sam and was one of her favorite. Phoebe just stuck out her tongue and managed to push Sam off of her and wanted to run outside but Sam immediately pulled her backwards on her arm and threw her onto the bed. Unfortunately she fell down on the other side. Sometimes Brooke and Julian could not believe how cruel siblings could be. Phoebe landed hard on the ground and jumped up immediately and slapped Sam on the back over and over again. They wanted to get in between but they knew their girls could handle it. It always seemed as if fighting was something they enjoyed. They always half laughed and half screamed at each other and only the two of them could tell whether it was a real fight or a joke.

"Stop that.", Sam took her hands into hers and pushed her to the ground again and sat down on her stomach and started to tickle her neck.

"Noooooo. Leave me alone.", Phoebe laughed and kicked with her leg into the air.

"Get out of my shirt now."

"No.", Phoebe shook her head and received another torture from her big sister. She turned her ear around a little.

"Owwww….", Phoebe laughed although she looked in pain. She managed to sling her legs around Sam and pushed her to the back and then ran outside. Sam ran after her, neither of them caring that they almost bumped into Julian and Brooke. They stood in front of each other and just stared and smiled.

"Get out of it now. I count till three.", Phoebe always knew that when Sam was counting and she would not obey, that Sam would beat her ass.

"One…", Sam raised an eyebrow, "Two.", she waited for Phoebe's reaction. "Three.", Phoebe ran up the stairs and screamed when Sam followed her. Julian and Brooke just shook their heads when they heard screaming and laughing. Finally the girls came down again.

"Get off of me.", Phoebe was on Sam's back and held her tightly while Sam somehow had managed to get back her shirt and Phoebe was now only in her underpants.

"No. Give it back."

"It's mine."

"But I wore it.", Phoebe protested and tried to catch it but Sam took her over her shoulder and threw her onto the couch and jumped onto her and another wrestling session started. Finally Sam lay on Phoebe's back and held her arms tightly.

"Are you giving up now?"

"Never.", Phoebe screamed and tried to get free but Sam was stronger and bigger.

"Well then I have to do this.", Sam took of her socks and then pushed her feet in front of Phoebe's face. "Smell this."

Phoebe made a grimace and Brooke and Julian just rolled their eyes. Sam screamed when Phoebe bit her into her feet. "You did not do that. That means I have to do the drum.", Sam had all kinds of torturing methods for her little sister and sometimes Brooke and Julian felt a little pity with Phoebe. She had no chance against Sam but usually she was the one starting a fight.

"Nooooo.", Phoebe screamed when Sam took down her underpants a bit and started drumming on Phoebe's naked bottom and singing.

"That's the sound of my little sister's ass. Bumm. Bumm.", she continued to torture Phoebe and smiled happily while Phoebe tried to get free.

"I think our oldest daughter loves to torture our youngest.", Julian kissed Brooke who nodded.

"Of course I do. It's just revenge for all her spying on me and annoying me with her whining.", Sam continued to drum on Phoebe's bottom. She sang the last song and then hit her again. Unfortunately she hit Phoebe harder than intended.

"Owwwwwwww…"

"Samantha!"  
>"Oooops sorry sis.", Sam lifted Phoebe's underwear again and then got off of her baby sister who held her bottom in pain and lunged forward and wanted to pull off Sam's pants. Phoebe would never give up.<p>

"Okay let's stop now.", Sam said but knew that Phoebe was far from giving up, so she did the headlock to her and held her tightly.

"Aaaaa….Let me go.", Phoebe had no chance at all and fell to her knees when Sam tickled her under the arms. Sam fell on top of Phoebe.

"Owwww", Phoebe complained again.

"Okay time out you two.", Sam let go off Phoebe who immediately jumped up to get after Sam but Brooke just took her hands on her shoulder and pushed her to the table.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Some minutes later the three girls were in the bathroom. Sam was showering while Phoebe dumped down again and again in the tube and held her breath and Brooke was doing her hair. "Get out of the tube Phoebe. It's already cold.", Brooke said after a while. Phoebe jumped out of it and the spume was all over her body.

"Here.", Sam threw the towel on her baby sister's head and got dressed. Phoebe looked up at Sam and Brooke who were standing in their underwear in front of the mirror.

"What is it?", Brooke asked Phoebe while she combed her hair.

"I just compare your boobs."

"You do what?", Sam laughed and combed her hair too.

"I compare your boobs. Yours are smaller than moms.", Phoebe pointed at Sam's.

"Well, I am older.", Brooke stated and laughed.

"Do they grow your whole life long?", Phoebe asked shocked and both older ones burst out into laughing.

"No they don't honey. But Sam's could still grow a bit.", Brooke pinched Phoebe's nose and gave her her clothes. Phoebe watched how Sam and Brooke put on some make-up. They used totally different things but Phoebe thought that both of them looked great. Sam saw how Phoebe looked at both of them and took a lip-gloss into her hands and then took Phoebe's chin and put a bit onto her lips.

"Sam.", Brooke complained. She did not want Phoebe to start using make-up too early.

"This won't hurt her mom. You look pretty sis.", Sam said and squeezed Phoebe's cheek and told her to close her eyes and put some mascara onto her eyelash.

Julian rolled his eyes. The three were for one hour in the bathroom now. He was kind of glad that a boy would be in the family soon and not another girl. He walked into the bathroom and kissed Brooke. "You look pretty.", then he kissed Sam, "You too." And then he looked down and wanted to kiss Phoebe but was speechless. "Wash your face."

"But dad don't you think I am pretty too?"

Julian smiled, "Of course you are pretty too but you are far away from getting my permission to wear any kind of make-up."

"Well, I like it.", Phoebe answered but then washed her face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Some hours later the bell rang and Julian took a deep breath and then opened the door. His son was standing there with a social worker and looked pretty nervous as well. The social worker had to go immediately and Kevin walked into the house and did not really know what to do. "We were already waiting for you.", Julian smiled. Kevin smiled nervously back and nodded.

"Hello Kevin.", Brooke greeted him, "How was your day?"

"Um…okay.", Kevin answered and looked away.

"I want you to meet our two daughters.", Julian called Sam and Phoebe. Sam was still on the phone and did not hear him while Phoebe listened to their conversation but was not really looking forward on meeting Kevin.

"Sam. Kevin is here.", Brooke peeked into Sam's room who immediately nodded.

"Joan. My new brother is here. I call you later.", she hung up the phone and walked outside. She had to smile when she saw him. There, in the living, was standing a mini version of her dad. He looked a little clumsy and shy and she could tell that he did not feel comfortable.

"Hi Kevin. I am Sam.", Sam sat down besides him and tried to make him feel more comfortable. "I lived in an orphanage too you know. Sucks, huh?" Kevin nodded shyly and immediately liked the older girl. "I bet you want to see your room?"

"Um…okay.", he walked after Sam. Julian and Brooke were glad that Sam was so nice to him but they were a little confused about Phoebe's behavior. Last night she had been so excited to meet him and now she hid somewhere.

"Wow. That's huge.", Kevin looked around his new room and took his bag onto the bed.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes.", he answered and could not believe that everything was already in there.

"Um…could I do my stuff in there, Sam?", Kevin stuttered a little and pointed at the closet.

"Of course. It's your room. You can do whatever you want. Brooke and Julian like us to have organized rooms but I bet yours will always be more organized than Phoebe's. So don't worry.", Sam joked and could tell that the small boy opened up a bit and laughed.

"Where is…um…Phoebe?", he asked again. Sam did not know what to answer but knew that Phoebe was probably hiding somewhere.

"Wait a minute.", she said and jumped up and walked into Phoebe's room. "Don't you want to say hello?"

"No.", Phoebe crossed her arms in front of her but Sam had enough of this behavior. Maybe Brooke and Julian could stay calm but she was the big sister and rolled her eyes. "Okay. You know what. You stop that behavior now. It's harder for him. Everything is new and he is nice. Now c'mon.", she took Phoebe's hands and pulled her outside and into Kevin's room.

"Hey Kevin. This is Phoebe.", Sam had her hands on Phoebe's shoulders and pushed her into the room.

"Hello Phoebe.", Kevin smiled softly but could feel how his heart was beating fast.

"Hey.", Phoebe said and sat down on his bed with Sam.

"It was Phoebe's idea to decorate your room and buy everything.", Sam hoped that the two youngsters would get along.

"Thank you.", Kevin whispered and put his stuff into the closet.

"Sam. Ben is calling.", Sam ran out of the room immediately and left them alone. Both of them did not say a word until there was nothing left to unpack except of one picture. Kevin looked into his bag and Phoebe could feel how sad this boy was.

"Is this your mom?", Phoebe stood up and looked at the picture.

"Yes."

"She's pretty."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke and Julian were waiting in the living room for the kids. They wanted to give Kevin some space and thought that it would be too much if all of them asked him questions and were in one room. Nevertheless they worried how he felt and walked to his room. They heard Sam talking to Ben and then they heard Phoebe complaining.

"Nooo. That's not fair. You cheated.", they peeked into the room and saw the kids lying on the ground and playing chess.

"Um…no I did not.", Kevin answered a little confused. He would never cheat in any game and was just a good chess player.

"Yes you did. Do a different move.", Phoebe took her figure back into the game. Kevin just looked confused at her but then did another move.

A little later Sam came into the room as well and looked at the kids, "Can I play with you?"

"You are on my team.", Phoebe immediately answered. Both girls looked shocked at each other when Kevin beat them for the third time without doing many moves.

"He cheats Sammy. That's impossible.", Phoebe whined.

Brooke and Julian held each other tightly and smiled. "He's just like you honey.", Brooke whispered. She remembered when Julian made her play chess and she was as frustrated as Phoebe in the end.

"Wow. You should play against our dad. He's good but maybe you'll win.", Sam smiled and Kevin nodded happily.

"Okay."

"No. You have a cheating tactic.", Phoebe still whined.

"No. I really don't cheat.", Kevin defended himself and put back the figures into the box.

"Don't listen to her. She's not a good looser.", Sam laughed when Phoebe fell onto his bed with crossed arms.

"Wait. In what class are you?"

"Seventh.", Kevin answered confused.

"That's awesome. I am too. Are you good in math?", Phoebe asked hopefully. Lately her grades were going down because she tended to forget her homework or did not pay any attention.

"Yes. That's my favorite subject."

"Math?", Sam made a grimace and could not understand how anyone could like math.

"Um…yes.", Kevin blushed a little.

"Perfect. You can do my homework for tomorrow.", Phoebe ran into her room and came back with a paper.

"Phoebe. Leave him alone."

"It's okay.", Kevin looked at the paper and filled everything out within some minutes.

"Oh my god. How did you do that?", Phoebe asked shocked.

"I just like math.", Kevin answered shyly.

"Thanks.", Phoebe ran out of her room but bumped into Brooke who took her paper and walked into the living room with it and took an eraser.

"Mooooom. What are you doing? That's my homework.", Phoebe whined but Brooke erased the answers.

"Yes Phoebe. It's YOUR homework not Kevin's.", she gave her the empty paper.

Phoebe looked madly at her and crossed her arms in front of her and then whispered something into Kevin's ear that made him laugh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"They are great with him.", Brooke kissed Julian's cheek and could not believe how fast the kids got along. Somehow it felt like Kevin was already living with them for a long time. Kevin seemed to enjoy the girls around him and one could tell that he felt comfortable with them. It was a little different around Brooke or Julian. He talked to Julian but he did not say that much to Brooke.

"Mom.", Phoebe held Kevin's hand in hers and pulled him towards them. "Kevin likes dogs too, so he'd be happy to have one in the family as well. Isn't that a coincidence?"

"Oh you do Kevin?", Brooke smirked. She knew that Phoebe had probably told him to help her getting a dog.

Kevin nodded and looked up at Sam who put her hands onto his shoulders. "Kevin. Don't let Phoebe command you around. She can be very bossy.", Kevin laughed at this comment and nodded again.

"I am not bossy. You are the one telling me what to do all the time."

"Right baby. Only because most of the time you have nothing but nonsense in your head.", Sam knocked at Phoebe's head.

"I do not. You only have boys in your head.", Phoebe looked at Kevin again who seemed to be amused by their argument, "My cousin Ben is her boyfriend and all they care about is kissing and cuddling. They are a pain in the ass."

"Phoebe!", Julian said sternly but loved how his son seemed to feel comfortable. Finally.

"Don't listen to her Kevin. She talks nonsense."

"A little nonsense, now and then, is relished by the wisest men…um and women.", Kevin answered and everyone looked confused at him. "Um…that's from the movie…"

"Charlie and the Chocolate Factory.", Julian interrupted him and Kevin nodded shyly.

"Oh do you like movies Kevin?", Phoebe asked promptly, "Cause dad is a movie maker and we could all watch one today. It's the weekend and they allow us to stay up as long as we want."

"Since when is that so?", Brooke burst out into laughing. Phoebe definitely tried to get the best out of the situation.

"Mom. It's Kevin's first day and everything is new for him. It would only be unfair if he has to go to bed so early."

"Oh you're right honey. Kevin can watch the movie but for you everything is old, so you can go to bed."

Phoebe looked shocked at Brooke and tried to think of a good answer, "But…but I am older mom."

"By two weeks honey.", Julian kissed her forehead and she rolled her eyes. "And you're smaller and definitely do not look older."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kevin, which movie would you like to see?", Julian asked his son a little later when the two of them sat on the couch.

Phoebe immediately ran towards them and looked at the DVD's and held one into the air, "You surely want to see this one Kevin. Right?", she smiled at him. Julian looked annoyed at his youngest daughter. She was good in talking for Kevin and definitely pushed herself in between all the time. They realized that this was her way of showing that she still existed but they knew that they could deal with that.

"Um…I think I like…", he wanted to take a different DVD but Phoebe interrupted him.

"Toy story 3 is really great Kevin. It's funny and exciting.", Phoebe tried to convince him.

"Okay."

"You don't need to take that because Phoebe wants it.", Julian smiled at him but he shook his head.

"No, it's okay."

"Okay. Then brush your teeth and bring your blankets.", Julian said to the two youngest. Phoebe immediately jumped up and ran into the bathroom while Kevin followed her without running.

Finally the five of them sat in front of the TV. As usual Phoebe took the place between Brooke and Julian, Sam sat besides Brooke and Kevin besides Julian. Kevin felt a little awkward in this situation. He would be living with these people for the next years but right now he did not really see them as his family. They were nice but still they were strangers to him.

Everyone enjoyed the movie and Kevin and Phoebe seemed to have a yawning contest.

"Are you tired?", Julian asked Kevin with a soft smile and went through his hair. His hair was as thick as his and a little curly.

"Yes. I think I'll go to bed. If…if…that's okay?", he asked nicely and a little unsure.

"Of course it is.", Julian stood up and wanted Phoebe to come with them too.

"No. I am not tired dad.", Phoebe complained and leaned against Brooke with eyes that were half open. Julian could not believe how different two kids could be and looked at Brooke who nodded. He needed some time alone with Kevin and walked to his room and knocked at the door. Kevin was already lying in his bed and looked up at his dad who sat down on the bed as well.

"I am really happy that I finally meet you.", he went through his hair and could see that Kevin had troubles holding back the tears and just nodded. "What is it Kevin?"

"Um…why did my mom…tell me…that you…you…don't want me?", Kevin sobbed and tried to be brave. He did not understand why his mother had lied to him in all those years. He missed her but in the meantime he was mad at her. She had always told him that Julian was a bad man and did not like children and that he did not need a father. He had believed her but he could tell that Julian was not the man she had described and it confused him totally.

"I don't know Kevin but I am so lucky that I get to meet you now and we'll get to know each other step by step.", Julian did not really know what to answer. He was so mad at Melanie but he knew that this little boy loved his mother and he did not want to tell anything bad about her. Kevin nodded and took a deep breath.

"So I heard you play chess?", Julian hoped that he would open up with this question.

"Yes.", Kevin whispered.

"We could play some time if you want to."

"Okay.", Kevin yawned, "I even have a chess computer.", he said proudly.

"Really? Can I see it? I had one too when I was a kid.", Kevin nodded and went to the cupboard and then showed him the computer.

"Wow. That must be a new one."

"Yes, I got it to my eleventh birthday.", Kevin answered happily. "But I am saving money to get an old board. I like them. They look like they come from a totally different time but…they are expensive and I…don't have any pocket money any more. So I…just am happy with that."

"Of course you get pocket money Kevin. As much as Phoebe gets.", Julian told him the amount and Kevin widened his eyes.

"Wow. That's much.", he whispered.

"Um…would you like to see my chessboard?", Kevin nodded and Julian went outside and took it from the cupboard. There was dust on it cause nobody played with him but he knew that this would change and that really made him happy.

"Wow. This must be very old."

"Yes. It belonged to my grandpa.", Julian smiled and could see that Kevin admired it and then he got an idea.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why is dad so long with him? I need my goodnight kiss.", Phoebe whined when Brooke tucked her in and then jumped out of the bed and ran over to Kevin's room.

"Dad.", she whispered when she saw Kevin and Julian talking, "I need a goodnight kiss."

"I come in a minute kiddo.", Julian said without looking at her and kept on talking with Kevin. He liked that the boy opened up a bit and enjoyed the moment. Kevin was looking at the chessboard and the old figures. Phoebe walked over to them and made a grimace.

"That's full of dust.", she said disgusted and sat down on the floor and looked up at Kevin and Julian.

"How about I lend it to you? My grandpa gave it to me when I was twelve and how about it'll be your birthday gift for your twelfth birthday too if I see that you take good care of it because, well this really means a lot to me.", Julian asked Kevin and loved the sparkle in his eyes.

"Dad. That's and old chessboard. That's not a good present.", Phoebe answered but Kevin nodded happily and felt honored.

"That…that…would be great.", Kevin could feel tears in his eyes but managed to let them in.

"For the record; I won't be happy if you give me an old chess board on my birthday. I hope that is clear.", Phoebe answered.

"Phoebe could you give us a minute please?", Julian asked. He did not want to push her away but with all her talking Phoebe made it harder for them to warm up. Fortunately Brooke came into the room and pushed her outside. Julian and Kevin talked a little longer about chess and Julian was more than happy to see his small boy to open up and smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Go away.", Phoebe pushed Julian's hand away while she was lying under the blanket.

"I want to give you a goodnight kiss."

"I don't want it any more. You can go to your son and give it to him and continue talking about boring stuff.", Phoebe said under the blanket and Brooke actually had to suppress her laughing. She thought that chess was boring too and hated it when Julian had convinced her to play with him.

"But I don't want to give it to Kevin now. I want to give it to my little princess."

"I am not your little princess.", Phoebe protested.

"You'll always be my little princess.", Julian pulled away her blanket and jumped into her bed and held her tightly.

"Daaaaad.", she complained but he just held her tightly to his chest and kissed her forehead.

"You know Phoebe. I am proud of you."

"Why?"

"Well, you took good care of Kevin today and showed him that he is welcomed."

"He looks like you dad."

Julian and Phoebe stayed like this for a while until he could feel that Phoebe was sleeping. So he went outside and slumped down onto the couch between his two other girls.

"He's cute.", Sam answered and took a coke and threw one to Brooke and Julian, who nodded in unison. She slumped down on the sofa as well and took a sip.

"So now that you two will have to take care of two young kids, you should definitely think about giving me more freedom.", Sam joked.

"Forget it Samson. You already have pretty much freedom.", Julian took his arm around her.

"C'mon. Now I am a big sister of two little troublemakers. I need my freedom and some time for me."

"Kevin does not really seem like a troublemaker.", Brooke laughed.

"Oh just wait mom. Phoebe will turn him into one."

"I hope not.", all of them laughed.

"So you're okay with the situation honey?"

"If it means that you get off my butt, yes.", Sam looked at them with a huge smile.

"Never. You are stuck with us forever and no, you are not allowed to sleep in one room with Ben.", Brooke answered. Lately Sam protested a lot that they did not allow them to share a room and called them prude. Sam just rolled her eyes and suppressed a smile. Of course their rule did not make her stop sneaking into his room at night. The three of them kept on talking about the day and were relieved that everything turned out better than they had expected it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Fishing

**Hello everyone. I am soooo sorry that it took me so long to update. First I couldn't do it any more because there was only a white screen and then a lot of bad things happened and I have to do a lot. So BIG SORRY. I try my best that this won't happen again and I hope that I did not loose you because you are awesome and I love your reviews and ideas! So here it goes. The 5th chapter!**

**Thanks to EVERYONE who still reads/reviews! You make me smile!**

xxxxxxx

Kevin sat in his room and thought about the last weeks with his new family. It was 5am and somehow he could not sleep. He was thinking about his mom too and wondered whether she was seeing all of this. He hoped that he would be happy for him and not mad that he liked his father and the other members, even Brooke. But somehow he tried to avoid Brooke a little. He knew that his mom would never want him to have somebody else taking care of him and he definitely did not want her to replace his mom but he could not deny that Brooke was nice to him. Actually he liked being with them and it was way better than the orphanage. Nevertheless he was missing his mom. He took the picture into his hands and could not stop him from crying.

xxxxxxxx

Brooke walked to the toilet and heard someone sobbing. At first she thought that this was Phoebe with another nightmare but then she realized that it was Kevin. She opened his door softly and it broke her heart to see that Kevin was looking at a picture of his mom and cried. This young boy had just lost his mother and definitely was suffering. She sat down besides him and wanted to touch his shoulder but he pulled it away.

"She's beautiful.", Brooke said softly and Kevin just nodded and tried to wipe his tears.

"It's okay to miss her and cry honey.", Brooke had the urge to hug him but she could tell that he did not want her around him. It was very hard for her. Kevin was not her son and he definitely showed her without words that he did not want her to come close to him.

Kevin did not say anything but Brooke felt that he did not feel comfortable around her.

"You can always wake us Kevin if you need anything.", Brooke wanted to squeeze his hand but he pulled it back again but nodded.

"I wanna sleep now.", he lay down again and turned his back towards Brooke. So Brooke took a deep breath and then walked back into her room. Julian was still sleeping, so she wiped her own tears and sat down in the living room and drank her coffee. She took a deep breath and just hoped that Kevin would realize one day that she was no threat to his mother. If not Brooke knew that the next years would be very hard for her and she did not know whether she could handle that.

xxxxxxxxx

"I've missed you so much.", Sam smiled at her boyfriend and kissed him softly when he came into the house,

"I wish I would be greeted like that one day.", Julian whined and hugged Brooke closely who laughed.

"I missed you too. So where is he?", Ben looked curiously around.

"Who?", Sam asked confused.

"Kevin. I wanna meet your new brother too.", Ben answered and said hello to Julian and Brooke.

"Oh. Kevin.", Sam screamed.

Kevin came out of his room a little later and Ben smiled, "There is no doubt that you're the father Julian." Kevin smiled proudly and walked over to Sam and Ben. Sam had told him a lot about Ben in the last weeks and he was excited to meet him.

"Hello. I am Kevin.", he held out his hand and smiled shyly.

"C'mon buddy. We are family now.", Kevin patted his shoulder. "Do you wanna play basketball?"

"Ben. You just came back.", Sam immediately whined.

"Um…ok.", Kevin answered, "but I am not good."

"Ok. Then what sports do you like?", Kevin blushed at did not know what to answer. To be honest he wasn't that good in any sports except of running and swimming. He was very fast and could run or swim for hours.

"He plays chess.", Sam went through his hair and was surprised again that it felt like he'd been in the family forever.

"Oh. Um…ok. How about you show me how it works?", Ben suggested. He wanted Kevin to feel comfortable and he kind of enjoyed that there was a boy with the Bakers now.

"Sure. If you want to.", Kevin said excited. He immediately liked Ben. He was so much bigger than he was and he thought that he looked totally cool with all his muscles. Ben had gotten even more of them since he played in the NBA. He walked into Kevin's room and sat down on the floor with him.

Sam could not believe that Ben came back and now played chess with Kevin. She slumped down on the couch very frustrated and crossed her arms in front of her. "Is someone jealous?", Julian joked.

"No I am not.", Sam answered back and took a deep breath when he heard the boys laughing. Julian immediately stood up and walked into the room as well.

"Great. Really great. He comes back and all he cares about is Kevin. That I missed him like hell does not count or what?", Sam said frustrated.

"Well Sam, he…", Brooke wanted to answer but Sam stood up.

"Whatever. I have to call Joan.", Brooke looked madly at her. Sometimes Sam could drive her crazy.

xxxxxxxxx

A little later the Scotts were at the Bakers and everybody was enjoying each other's presence. At first Brooke and Julian were a little worried that Kevin would not feel comfortable with all of them but it was the other way around. He was getting along perfectly with everyone. It was really cute how Ben, Jamie and Kevin made fun of the girls.

"So how is it going?", the grown-ups sat on the table and watched the kids playing in the garden.

"It's great. He gets along with everyone and he's a great boy.", Julian answered and looked proudly at his son who was having fun with the others.

"Yes, he is.", Brooke added but did not really make a happy face.

"He still does not really talk to you, huh tigger?", Haley asked softly. She knew that this was bothering Brooke a lot.

"He talks to her. She just needs to give him a little more time.", Julian defended his son. He could understand Brooke but he thought that she asked too much from Kevin. He had just lost his mother and it was not easy for him.

Brooke looked hurt at Julian, "I give him time Julian. It's just…"

"Brooke he's with us for a few weeks. What do you expect? That he comes at night and wants to cuddle with you?", Julian asked a little furious. He did not want to sound so harsh but it annoyed him how Brooke reacted.

"No, I don't expect him to do anything. But you could acknowledge that it's just not easy for me. He accepts all of you but…"

"He accepts you. He is nothing but nice to you and…"

"Okay, you know what. Forget it.", Brooke stood up and walked into the kitchen. She did not want to fight in front of Haley and Nathan. Haley immediately walked after her and slung her arms around Brooke who sat on her bed. The tears immediately streamed down her face. "I am sorry."

"It's okay tigger. I understand that it's hard.", Brooke nodded on Haley's shoulder and wiped her tears and tried to stop her sobbing but lately it felt like her world was falling apart a little. Then she saw Julian coming into the room and Haley immediately walked outside to Nathan.

"I'm sorry. I did not mean to scream at you. It's just…it's hard for all of us and I know it's harder for you honey but I think I cannot change that.", he sat down besides Brooke and slung his arm around her "I wish I could but it's just a week. I think you have to wait."

Brooke listened to everything he said and nodded, "I know. I am sorry too. I am just worried that he'll never like me." They kept on talking for a while and in the end they finally hugged and kissed. Both of them knew that they would get through everything. Finally they went outside and smiled when they saw the kids running around.

"Seems like the kids get along very well.", Nathan looked at all of them. "Even Phoebe.", he added with a smile.

Brooke and Julian nodded, "Yes. She's still very jealous at times but I think she cannot be mad at Kevin because he's too nice and sensitive."

"Hey Julian. How about going fishing today?", Nathan suddenly asked and the wives looked disgusted at the men.

"I am definitely not going fishing.", Brooke and Haley said at the same time, "and I don't think the girls want to."

Julian and Nathan laughed and stood up and walked to the kids, "Who wants to go fishing now?"

"Fishing?", Phoebe and Sam asked confused. "I definitely won't go."

"Me neither.", Phoebe answered and walked after Sam to get something to drink.

"I wanna stay with Sam and Phoebe.", Lisa answered. So only the three boys were left.

"Kevin?"

"Um…ok.", he answered and Jamie and Ben immediately nodded as well.

"Okay. So the men go fishing and we girls can do something else.", Brooke announced and then saw Phoebe's face and suppressed a laugh.

"I wanna go too.", Phoebe suddenly said and everyone knew that she did not want to go because of the fishing but because Julian was going.

"Are you sure?", Julian went through her hair. She smiled at him and nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxx

One hour later the five of them were by the lake and looked for earthworms. "Eeeew. I won't touch them.", Phoebe whined and all the boys were already a little annoyed.

"Phoebe. You should have stayed home if you find everything disgusting. Now be quiet and help.", Ben answered annoyed and rolled his eyes. Phoebe took a deep breath and then took one earthworm into her hand and tried not to make a disgusted face. Nevertheless Julian had to suppress a laugh.

"Okay Kevin. How about you try first?", Julian took the angle and Kevin walked into the water with him with an earthworm.

"I've been fishing before. I know how it works.", Kevin said proudly and prepared everything. While Jamie and Nathan fished together Ben had problems with Phoebe. She complained about everything.

"Ewww…that poor worm. No…don't do that.", she took the worm into her hand and threw it into the water. Ben looked annoyed at Phoebe.

"The worm can't swim Phoebe. He'll die now too."

Phoebe looked at him and wanted to get the worm out of the water again but failed. She finally calmed down and held the angle with her cousin but looked a little jealous at Julian and Kevin who were smiling all the time and talked about anything. She got even more jealous when she saw that they got a fish and Julian hugged his son happily and Kevin smiled proudly up at him.

She got out of the water and sat down on the grass and took some flowers. Kevin walked over to her with the fish and sat down besides her. "Look Phoebe. We got one."

"I don't care.", she looked at the fish and saw that it was still moving. Without hesitation she took it from Kevin and threw it into the water again. Kevin did not really know what to say. "Your stupid fish is gone now. You can go to daddy and continue fishing."

"Phoebe.", Julian walked over to the kids. He had enough of Phoebe's behavior and looked madly at her.

"You apologize immediately."

"It's okay…", Kevin answered. He did not really like any fights.

"No I won't. I don't like fishing."

"You could have stayed home but all you do right now is annoying everyone.", Julian was not only mad because of now but the last weeks.

"Fine. Then I'll stay here forever."

"Good.", Julian said when Phoebe crossed her arms and sat down in the grass again. He wanted to have a great day with all of them and Phoebe definitely tried to destroy that. Kevin walked after him again and they continued fishing.

Phoebe stayed at the ground for the next hour and just watched all of them having fun. Julian finally came to her and wanted to ask her to join them but she was still pissed and did not answer him. He just took a deep breath and walked to the car to get something to drink. He could not believe what he saw when he came back. Phoebe was standing in front of Kevin and he held the angle together with her and showed her how to do it. Both of his kids laughed happily.

"We have one.", Kevin yelled happily and tried to get the fish. Phoebe tried to help him but when she saw the moving fish in the air she screamed.

"Ewww…", she held her hands in front of her face when the fish hit her face.  
>"Aaaaa…", Kevin screamed when Phoebe fell backwards and took him with her. Both kids fell into the cold water and looked shocked at each other but then started to laugh. Nathan, Ben, Jamie and Julian watched the scene and were happy that they got along. Especially Julian loved seeing his two kids happy "Out now or you two end up being sick."<p>

The two of them went outside and immediately started to shiver. It was way too cold to be soaked in water from head to toe. "Aaaa it's so cold.", Phoebe leaned against her cousin and tried to warm up in her towel. Kevin sat besides her and shivered as much as she did.

"We're home in a minute and then you two can take a warm bath", Julian answered and hoped that the two of them would not get sick.

xxxxxxxxx

"Why are you two in a towel.", Brooke asked confused when the whole family was back.

"We fell into the water.", Kevin answered with a smile. It made Brooke very happy that he answered to her. Normally he just stayed quiet.

"Oh.", Brooke laughed "then I think you two should take a hot bubble bath." Both of them agreed and went into different bathrooms.

Sam walked over to her boyfriend and hugged him tightly, "Did you catch a fish?"

"Sure, only for you.", he held it up and ran after Sam who found it more than disgusting that he held a dead fish in his hands.

"Hey honey.", Julian walked over to her and hugged his wife tightly and kissed her forehead, "I am sorry I yelled at you."

"It's okay. So Phoebe was not jealous?"

Julian burst out into laughing, "You know our daughter. Of course she was but in the end it was okay."

"Good.", Brooke kissed him softly and hoped that the kids would not get sick but they heard the first sneezing and knew that the chances were low.

xxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Brooke wondered that she was the first one to be up. Julian was still sleeping peacefully besides her and when she peeked into Phoebe's room, she realized that she was sleeping like a stone. Then she heard Kevin sneezing and knocked at his door and opened it softly. "Are you okay, Kevin?" Kevin nodded but she could tell that he was not okay. She went into his room and touched his forehead and immediately got the thermometer. "You're sick Kevin and you should change into new pajamas. This one is too wet." Kevin just nodded and wanted to get out of the bed but felt very weak. Brooke knew that he did not want her around but helped him up and into the bathroom. Suddenly Kevin started to cry heavily. He did not want to do it but he missed his mom so much and usually she was the one that helped him when he was sick. Brooke did not really know what to do but patted his back. She could not believe that he suddenly turned around and slung his arms around her and cried into her chest. She could not help but sob a little too. "It's okay Kevin.", she whispered and it broke her heart that he felt so miserable.

"Mom.", Brooke turned around and could tell immediately that Phoebe was sick too. "I don't feel so good. Oh…why is Kevin crying?"

"Could you wake up your dad and tell him that we should get you two to the doctor?", Phoebe nodded a little confused and then went back with Julian. Kevin had calmed down and wiped his tears and did not dare to look at Brooke. On the one hand he needed that hug on the other hand he wished that it was his mother and not Brooke.

"We should take them to the doctor but I have a meeting today. Could you do that?", Brooke asked Julian who nodded immediately.

"My ears hurt.", Phoebe held her ear in pain and cuddled a little closer to Julian who could feel that she was feverish as well. "Do your ears hurt too Kevin?" Kevin nodded.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Phoebe Ferguson and Kevin Brown please.", the two of them walked to the doctor. Julian walked inside with the two kids and shook hands with the doctor. Even without a thermometer the doctor could tell that both of them had a fever and were sick. "Who wants to get checked through at first? The older one?", he looked at Kevin but Phoebe stood up.

"I am older.", she said and sat down in the chair. The doctor looked a little confused at her and then at his computer. He checked both of them through and then looked at Julian. "I need to talk to you for a minute Mr. Baker."

Julian looked confused at him but then nodded, "Could you two wait outside for me?"

"Sure", Phoebe and Kevin said and went outside into the waiting room. Julian could not believe what the doctor told him.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Sam walked into her mom's store and slumped down on the couch. "Hey Sam, how was school?", Brooke asked without looking up while she sketched.

"Boring. Like usual. Can we go and eat anything?", Sam asked a little annoyed but Brooke immediately nodded but kept on sketching. "Mom. I am hungry."

"Oh. Are you five again?", Brooke joked but then stopped sketching and took her purse and went outside with her oldest daughter. She loved those moments. "How about Sushi?"

"Great.", Brooke answered and slung her arm around Sam "So, how was school?"

"You already asked me.", Sam laughed.

"I did?", Brooke asked confused. Sometimes she could talk without realizing that she did it. "What was your answer? The usual one?"

"Yup. Boring.", Sam laughed and sat down on the table. "So, pretty tough huh?"

"What do you mean?", Brooke looked confused at Sam and ordered.

"Mom. I'm not dumb. I see how you look at Kevin."

"How do I look at him?", Brooke asked confused.

"Well, like you think that he'll never warm up with you. But trust me he will."

"I am not so sure about that.", Brooke whispered but nevertheless Sam heard her answer.

"Mom. Everybody loves you. You're Brooke Baker. The best mom ever.", Sam took her hand and squeezed it. Brooke squeezed it back and smiled. Having a sixteen-year-old daughter was definitely something she enjoyed very much.

xxxxxxxxxx

Some hours later Sam and Brooke walked home. Julian was sitting on the couch and watched the news while Kevin and Phoebe lay on the next couch and slept peacefully. As usual Phoebe had her arms and legs over him and it looked like she would suffocate him.

"How long are they in this position?", Brooke smiled and pointed at them.  
>"I told them to go to bed but they said they were not tired, which was about an hour ago.", Julian laughed and was happy that Kevin and Phoebe seemed to get along better and better with each day.<p>

"So what did the doctor say?", Brooke asked worried.

"Well, they have to stay in bed for the week and take the medicine. But there is something else that he told me and Phoebe is going to hate it."

Brooke looked confused at him, "Why?" Then Julian whispered so that the kids would not hear it. "That cannot be true Julian. And you're really sure?"

"Yes, it's true."

"Oh my god. Our daughter will hate that.", Brooke looked at Phoebe with a smile. She knew that Kevin on the other hand would not hate that at all.

xxxxxxxxxx

**to be continued...:)**

**Your CaseyJr!**


	6. Arguments

**_Thanks to everyone who still reads this story after the long break and reviewed. Obviously I lost some readers...I am really sorry that it took me so long to update and I try my best to do it faster. Lots of love!_**

xxxxxxxxxx

"Daaaaad. Not today.", Sam walked into her parents' bedroom and could not believe that they made her babysit today. Everybody at school was talking about the big party since weeks and there was no way she was going to miss that. Especially not now that Ben was back and she needed some time alone with him. Without Phoebe and Kevin who were like magnets at times.

"Samantha. I am sorry. We told you a week ago and we have to go to that business meeting.", Julian answered a little annoyed.

"You always have business meetings. Why can't they stay at the Scotts or why don't you get a babysitter?", there was no way that Sam would give up now.

"I don't want any babysitter.", Phoebe came into the room as well and sat down on the bed and looked from Sam to Julian. Kevin came inside as well and sat down on the bed besides Phoebe.

"We could stay home alone. I am used to that.", he answered calmly.

"I am sorry kids. You two won't stay alone at home and you can't go to the party. We have to go now.", Julian walked outside to Brooke who was looking for her keys.

xxxxxxx

"I can't believe it.", Sam slumped down on the couch and looked up at Ben. "I am not their babysitter and we have enough money to get one. And now I am stuck with these two.", she pointed at Phoebe and Kevin who were eating ice-cream.

"It's not like we enjoy it either.", Phoebe bitched back and rolled her eyes. Kevin on the other hand stayed mute and just watched the scene.

"Oh shut up Phoebe. You're not the one missing a great party.", Sam whined and turned on the TV.

"If it's that important then just go. We can stay here alone. No big deal.", Phoebe climbed on a chair and looked for sweets that Brooke and Julian always hid somewhere.

"You're not staying home alone.", Ben answered immediately.

"I stayed home alone lots of times.", Kevin answered Ben with a soft smile.  
>"I trust you Ben but not my cousin.", Ben smiled back and went through his hair. He definitely liked the little boy very much.<p>

"What is that supposed to mean?", Phoebe looked shocked at her cousin.

"That means that you have nothing but nonsense in your head and you'd convince Kevin to any stupidity with the argument that you're older which by the way does not count any more because….", Sam answered but stopped when Ben looked madly at her.

"Fine. Then take us with you.", Phoebe answered annoyed. Sam thought about it for a moment and then jumped up and hugged Phoebe tightly and kissed her over and over again.

"You're a genius sister."

"No, I don't think that this is…", but Ben stopped talking when Sam kissed him on the mouth.

"They won't know. We just come back before they are home again.", Sam smiled proudly. "Okay kiddos. Get dressed, we are going to that party."

"Sweet.", Phoebe jumped up and ran into her room while Kevin knew that this was wrong.

"It's okay bro. You won't get into trouble.", Sam went through his hair and pushed him to his room. Kevin did not like that idea at all and neither did Ben.

xxxxxxxx

Brooke and Julian decided to go to the cinema after their meeting and grab something to eat. They had talked to Sam and Sam had agreed. "I think she's not mad any more.", Brooke smiled and cuddled closer to Julian on the backseat of their car and then started kissing his neck.

"Here?", Julian asked with a smirk.

"Well, I think you'll like what I've got under my clothes.", Brooke answered seducing and it did not take a second that the switched positions and Julian looked down at his gorgeous wife.

"I bet I will.", he went under her shirt and started caressing her breasts. "When was the last time we had sex in a car."

"Too long ago.", Brooke smiled and enjoyed the moment alone with Julian. They had no clue that the kids were partying at the same time.

xxxxxxxxx

"Wow.", Kevin said when the four of them entered the big house. There were teenagers everywhere, dancing and drinking to loud music and obviously having fun.

"Hey Ben, hey Sam.", a girl came over to the two of them and hugged them. "Oh are these your two siblings?"

"Yup. They are.", Sam answered with a smile.

"Well, have fun. Drinks and food are in the kitchen.", the girl said and went to her other guests again. Ben and Sam walked into the kitchen while Phoebe and Kevin followed them and felt a little awkward under all those older children, who looked at them a little surprised.

"Hey Phoebe.", Rachel came over to her and hugged her. "Oh, you must be Kevin, right?" Kevin nodded shyly and sat down on a chair as well.

"Here.", Ben gave Sam a beer and laughed when Phoebe held out her hand too. "Coke for you two."

"Awww…that's not fair.", Phoebe whined and blushed when some other teenagers she did not know laughed because of her comment.

"How old are you two?", a friend of Ben asked Phoebe and Kevin curiously and sat down in front of them.

"Eleven.", Kevin answered honestly and took a sip from his coke. He did not really like the attention they got from all of them.

"But I'm two weeks older.", Phoebe added and Kevin just looked a little annoyed at her. It seemed like these two weeks mattered a lot to her.

"But I'm way bigger.", Kevin smiled at Phoebe who rolled her eyes. The next hours Kevin and Phoebe just sat on the couch and watched how all teenagers danced.

"See, all they do is kissing.", Phoebe pointed at Sam and Ben who hugged each other tightly and kissed.

"Yeah, I'll never be like that.", Kevin answered a little disgusted.

"Trust me, me neither."

"But I thought you already had this one boyfriend?", Kevin asked surprised.

"Yeah. That was not really a boyfriend. We kissed and it was disgusting but he was more a cool friend.", Phoebe admitted and yawned. It was already 1am and way past over their bedtime. Suddenly both of them looked shocked when the music stopped and two police officers were standing in the living room.

"I want to see everyone's passport. Now.", the female one said and then looked shocked at Kevin and Phoebe. "I guess I don't need to see yours."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Cool. I've never been in a police car.", Phoebe said from the back.

"Shut up Phoebe.", Sam answered her and knew that she was in big trouble. Kevin and Ben were driving in another car and could not believe what was happening.

"It's okay Kevin. Nothing is going to happen to you.", Ben squeezed his leg while Kevin looked like he would faint in a second.

When all of them arrived at the office Sam and Ben and the other teenagers had to go to a different room while Kevin and Phoebe sat outside on a bench. "Look chef. These kids get younger every day. A nine year old one girl and an eleven year old boy."

"I am not nine, I am eleven.", Phoebe protested immediately.

"Well girl, my computer says you're nine. Haven't your parents told you that you're not allowed to lie?", a man asked harshly.

"I am not lying.", Phoebe argued and then looked at the screen. "That's not even my birthday.", she pointed at it.

"Okay this is enough.", a very big man said loudly and then looked madly at Kevin and Phoebe "You two come with me."

"Bert, don't be too harsh on them.", a female officer said and felt a little pity with the two of them. She knew that his methods to keep kids from doing the same mistakes again were a little drastic.

"Children that think they are old enough to party at this age and be up need to learn their lesson.", he took handcuffs in his hands and told them to turn around. Phoebe and Kevin looked shocked at him. "Now!", he screamed. Both of them flinched but while Kevin turned around and he could handcuff him, Phoebe argued.

"You're not allowed to do that. We did not do anything.", but he did not listen and turned her around and put the handcuffs on her small hands and then pushed the two of them into a room.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Sam and the other teenagers were shocked what they were forced to see. They were forced to see a movie what could happen to you when you drink and drive. It was very vivid and at some points she had the urge to puke. "I can't believe this is happening. How can I play basketball any more? This will be in the media.", Ben went through his hair and shook his head.

xxxxxxxxxxx

A little later Phoebe and Kevin came out of the room and both of them were crying. "You sit down here and wait until your parents come and get you.", the man said and Kevin and Phoebe just nodded and sobbed. Fortunately the female officer came over to them and took off their handcuffs and kneed down in front of them. "No need to cry you two. But what you did was wrong. It's not okay to be up at this hour and to party. Do you understand this."

"Yes, madam.", Kevin answered immediately and Phoebe just nodded and wiped her tears. The man had screamed at them with such a force.

"Good. How about you come with me now and help me a little to train my dog?", the officer suggested. She felt pity with the two kids. Her kids were barely older and she knew that it was probably not their idea to party.

"Okay.", Kevin and Phoebe answered and walked with her. She took both of their hands and smiled at Bert who just shook his head and thought that she was too nice to them.

xxxxxxxxx

Brooke and Julian were lying in the car and talked about everything. How lucky they were with the kids and how proud they were of Phoebe and Sam how they handled the new situation. Suddenly Julian's mobile rang and he was more than confused when an officer talked to them. When he shut it down Brooke looked confused at him.

"What is it?"

"Our kids are at the police station."

"What?", Brooke asked shocked. "Sam and Ben?"

"All of them.", Julian and Brooke immediately got dressed again and it did not take long that they drove to the office.

Both of them were more than mad and almost ran into the office. There they found Phoebe sitting on one officer's lap and laughing at some pictures on the computer while Kevin stood besides them and laughed too.

"Phoebe and Kevin.", Brooke screamed and both kids jumped up in fear and then looked up at a very mad Brooke.

"Mr. and Mrs. Baker. We need to talk to you.", Bert came over to the two and showed them a room.

After what seemed like hours Brooke and Julian came out of the room again and it looked like even Brooke had cried a little. Sam, Ben, Phoebe and Kevin were sitting on a bench and waiting for them. Julian and Brooke walked over to them and just stood in front of them.

"I am sorry.", Sam could not look at them and suppressed her own tears. She knew that it was her fault and irresponsible.

"I don't want to hear anything from any of you now.", Brooke said disappointed and turned around to walk to the car. The kids followed them with their heads down and hoped that they weren't in too big trouble.

"Mom, is it true that I'm nine?", Phoebe whispered a little unsure. She just wanted to know the truth. Brooke turned around and looked furiously down at her.

"I said I don't want to hear a thing now. Yes, it is true.", Phoebe looked shocked at her.  
>"But…"<p>

"Phoebe! You be quiet now.", Brooke screamed so loud that Phoebe shivered and started to sob and did not walk any further. "I am eleven not nine.", she crossed her arms in front of her.

"Okay. This is enough.", Julian walked over to Phoebe and took her hand and pulled her to the car without mercy. All of them sat down in the big car and drove home.

"Mom. Dad. We are so sorry. We did not want to…", but Brooke stopped the car and interrupted her oldest daughter and looked back with tears in her eyes.

"Did you even think about any consequences you two? How could you be so irresponsible? I am so disappointed right now. In all of you.", she looked at all children who did not know what to say and were confused that Brooke was almost crying.

"Honey, let's talk at home.", Julian tried to calm Brooke down but she shook her head.

"You brought your nine-year-old and eleven-year-old siblings to a party you were not supposed to go Samantha. We trusted all of you. Do you even know what can happen?"

"Brooke. Don't…", Julian knew that it was right to scream at them but he did not know whether it was good to tell them everything.

"Samantha, you're adopted but did any of you think about it that Phoebe is not at the moment and that the state can easily take her away if they think that we're not appropriate as parents? And today did not show that we are."

All of the kids looked shocked at Brooke and Julian. "But…but…they won't do that, right? You're good parents.", Sam asked unsure.

"Are we Sam? You proved today that we are not and it was humiliating answering all those questions to that officer.", Brooke screamed at her.

"I am sorry. I am so sorry.", Sam started to cry and could not believe what was happening. Brooke just nodded and drove home.

xxxxxxxxxx

All the kids sat down on the couch then and listened to Julian and Brooke. Sam and Kevin were already crying. Only Ben and Phoebe did not. "We are more than disappointed. You used our trust and it will take a long time to get it back. I want you to move out."

"What?", Sam and Phoebe asked in the same time.

"If I were you, I would not argue now.", Julian answered madly, "You'll live with the Scotts until you have your own apartment."

"You can't do that.", Sam screamed back in tears.

"It's okay.", Ben took his arm around her and tried to calm her down.

"No it's not. I am sorry okay. I…well we made a mistake. It was wrong but nothing happened."

"Nothing happened? Do you know why you're not getting any punishment Samantha? Because I had to cry and beg the officer not to and we paid a lot of money for all of you. A lot happened Sam and it could have been a lot worse. You are too young for those parties but these two aren't even teenagers.", Brooke pointed at Kevin and Phoebe.

"I know and I know it was wrong but please don't throw Ben out."

"Ben. You can pack your things.", Julian said and Ben nodded and walked to his room.

"That is not fair.", Sam cried heavily while Phoebe and Kevin looked a little shocked at her.

"It is more than fair Samantha.", Brooke answered.

"No, it's not.", Sam ran into her room and closed the door loudly. Brooke immediately walked after her and one could hear them screaming at each other.

xxxxxxxx

Julian then looked at Kevin and Phoebe. While Kevin's eyes were red from all the crying, Phoebe looked very pale and did not say anything, which was not normal for her.

"You go to bed now and we'll talk about your punishment tomorrow.", they nodded and walked into their rooms.

xxxxxxxxx

One hour later Brooke lay in Julian's arms and could not sleep. She was so disappointed in all of them, especially Sam. "I can't believe it Julian."

"Me neither and we'll talk to them again tomorrow."

"I love you. I could not do that without you.", Brooke looked up at him and kissed him softly.

"I love you too."

xxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Ben went to the Scotts and Sam was somewhere between mad and guilty at the same time. "Good morning.", Julian said to Kevin who walked out of his room a little unsure.

"Good morning.", he answered, "Um…I am really sorry what happened." Julian could tell that he really meant what he said and nodded with a smile. "It's okay.", Julian went through his hair and felt a little sorry because he knew that it was probably not Kevin's idea.

"Good morning Samantha.", Julian then said when Sam came into the room as well and took something out of the fridge.

"Morning.", she answered somewhere between feeling mad and guilty. "Where's mom?"

"Here I am. Get dressed Sam. We spend the day together.", Brooke suppressed a laugh when she saw Sam's confused face.

Brooke and Sam sat on a blanket in the park with some food on it. "I am so sorry mom. Sometimes I do stupid things and I don't think about any consequences.", Sam started to cry immediately.

Brooke nodded and took a deep breath, "You know Sam. It was wrong and irresponsible and I don't know how you could use our trust like this. I know I've been sixteen too and went partying but you took your baby siblings with you and a lot of things could have happened."

"I know.", Sam agreed and tried to stop her crying but could not. "I don't know why I did it but sometimes…it feels like…like you forget that I am sixteen and that I have other desires than Phoebe or Kevin."

"Sam, we know that you're sixteen and older than them.", Brooke said a little astonished.

"I know you do but…but you make me babysit them and you want me to spend the weekends as a family and it just…it just feels like there is no room for me."

Brooke had to take a deep breath and tears appeared in her eyes. She already had expected that Sam felt a little left out but in contrary to Phoebe Sam always hid her own feelings.

"I am sorry Sam that you feel this way. We wanted you to spend the weekends with us, so that we become a real family. It's new that Kevin is with us and I understand that you don't like babysitting them but that's what bigger sisters have to do at times and it's not like you have to do it all the time.", Brooke said to her daughter.

"I know. It's just…well I really love Kevin and he's a great little brother but I guess it's just hard at the moment to deal with all of it.", Sam admitted, "And…and I miss Ben so much when he's gone."

Brooke took her arms around her daughter and held her tightly, "You really are in love, huh?"

"Yes.", Sam whispered and felt safe in Brooke's arms.

"I love you so much Sam and you need to tell us what's on your mind, okay."

"Yes, I know.", Sam whispered. They spent the next hours together and enjoyed talking to each other.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Julian knocked on Phoebe's door but obviously she did not want to leave her room for today. So he thought that he should just leave her alone and walked to Kevin again. "Do you want to play chess?", Kevin asked a little unsure but Julian immediately nodded happily and took his old board.

"Um…why did you leave my mom?", Kevin whispered after a while and did not dare to look at his father.

"Well, we broke up because we did not get along that great any more but I did not know that she was pregnant.", Julian answered honestly and hoped that he would understand it. Kevin just nodded and then smiled proudly "Check mate."

"What?", Julian looked shocked at the board. "I can't believe it. You're too good."

Kevin nodded proudly. "Another game. I don't want my son to beat me.", Julian said proudly. Kevin blushed a little when he heard Julian calling him son. He liked it very much.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"But don't think you're not in trouble now Sam. What you did was very wrong and I am still shocked.", Brooke hugged Sam tightly and Sam just nodded.

"I know.", then she looked across the street and could not believe what she was seeing. "Mom. Isn't that Phoebe?"

Brooke turned around in shock and then nodded, "What on earth is she doing out there alone?", both of them walked towards her and saw how she went into the aquarium. Sam and Brooke immediately paid too and went after her. "Phoebe!", Brooke screamed but Sam took her hand and stopped her.

"Wait.", Sam said and decided that it was better to leave her alone.

Phoebe sat in front of a basin with some penguins in it. She just watched them and looked very unhappy. "Hello little penguin.", Phoebe then started to talk to a baby penguin that looked at her. "My name is Phoebe Ferguson. I want to be called Phoebe Baker because that's my mom and dad's name but the police will take me away and then I won't see them ever again.", the tears streamed down her face.

Brooke and Sam looked worried at each other and suddenly Brooke realized her mistake. She had told them that the police could take her away but had not mentioned that they would not do it. How could she leave Phoebe with this fear?

"Maybe they will just forget me. My dad has a new son and he's way nicer than I am. I always get into trouble although I don't want to. And my bigger sister is already adopted and she has a boyfriend. That's my cousin. They love each other very much. My mom is gone with my sister now. I think they have fun now and did not want me to come with them and dad plays chess with my brother. He was my younger brother but now he's my older one because my date of birth was wrong. But it doesn't matter because I think I'll run away. I don't want the police to take me somewhere. I want to be with my family.", Phoebe cried into her hands. It broke Sam and Brooke's heart to see her like this and they decided to walk over to her. Brooke took her hand on Phoebe's back and had tears in her eyes as well when Phoebe's sad eyes looked shocked at her.

"Isn't that my youngest child?", Brooke smiled down at her and was glad that Phoebe fell into her arms and cried heavily. "Shh honey, it's okay."

"I don't want to be taken away mom. I don't want to leave you.", Phoebe cried heavily.

"No one is going to take you away Phoebe. We talked to the police and it was only a threat. Nothing is going to happen and even if they wanted I would fight for you."

"We would Phoebe because nobody is going to take my favorite baby sister away.", Sam went through Phoebe's hair and then wiped her tears. Phoebe slung her arms around Brooke's neck and cried into her chest but calmed down after a while.

"How about we take a look at the other animals?", Brooke suggested and smiled when she looked down and kissed Phoebe's nose.

"Okay.", Phoebe whispered.

After a while they sat down together on the blanket. Phoebe almost lay on top of Brooke while they talked. Obviously she needed some cuddling. "Can I visit Ben later on mom?", Sam asked a little unsure.

"Mom. He's her boyfriend. They need to see each other.", Phoebe immediately answered.

"Oh is that so? Do boyfriend and girlfriend see each other?", Brooke joked and squeezed Sam's hand. "Yes you can but only for an hour. You're grounded and I have lots of chores for you."

Sam made a grimace but nodded and then jumped on top of Brooke too and pinned Phoebe in between. "Owww…", Phoebe whined.

"Let's tickle mom.", Sam whispered into Phoebe's ear who immediately nodded.

"No….nooo….stop it you two.", Brooke laughed happily and managed to push them off of her and then took her arm around both of them and held them tightly. "I love you."

"We love you too mom.", the girls said and just stayed like this for a while. When Brooke looked down again, Phoebe was already sleeping.

"Well, seems like she did not sleep this night.", Sam answered with a smile and helped packing everything to go home again.

Neither of them realized the black car that was following them and watching every movement and neither of them knew that this black car would bring a lot of tears, misery and worry to their little family.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Thank you for reading!**_


	7. Different Families

_**Hello you! **_

_**I made this chapter a little longer because I was so glad that some of you are still reading my story and tell me what you think! That means more to me than you know! xoxoxox**_

xxxxxxxx

Brooke and Julian were lying in bed when they heard someone coming inside their room. Brooke immediately opened her arms and Phoebe fell into them with tired eyes and cuddled with her mother. Julian did not even wake up any more when she came at night, which happened very often. "Mom", Phoebe whispered without opening her eyes.

"Yes.", Brooke kept her eyes closed as well and enjoyed having her youngest daughter in her arms.

"How come there was this mistake?", Brooke immediately knew what Phoebe was talking about.

"Well, obviously there went something wrong when Victoria gave you to your birth father. I talked to Victoria and…", Phoebe suddenly opened her eyes in shock.

"Did she say yes?", she asked with hope in her voice but Brooke's eyes told her that Victoria still disagreed to sign those papers so that Brooke and Julian could adopt her.

"No honey. She does not want us to adopt you but one day she will and you're our daughter no matter what."

"Okay.", Phoebe whispered a little disappointed and cuddled closer to Brooke. "It's weird that I'm nine."

"Yeah, I know. I think we all have to get used to that fact but it does not change who you are. You're still the same Phoebe.", Brooke kissed her nose and went through her hair.

"Yeah, but I don't want to play with nine year old kids. They are too young for me."

"Oh, are they?", Brooke smiled when Phoebe nodded.

"Yes, I am way more mature.", Phoebe said proudly and yelped when Julian slung his arms around her and pulled her towards him and held her tightly. "Daaaaad."

"No, I wanna cuddle with my mature daughter now.", Julian smiled and pinned Phoebe in between them and then kissed Brooke softly.

"Stop that.", Phoebe tried to push them apart but the two of them just cuddled closer to her and then started to kiss her cheek over and over again while she had no chance to get free.

"So I have to wait even longer till I get hair everywhere and boobs like Sammy.", Phoebe said and Brooke and Julian had to suppress a laugh and looked at each other while Phoebe was being seriously.

"Yes, you have to wait about ten years now.", Julian joked and Brooke burst out into laughing.

"Ten years?", Phoebe asked shocked.

"Yes, in ten years I'll allow you to go out with a boy then. For an hour and only at daylight and…"

"Dad. I will never want a boyfriend. I'll live with you forever.", Phoebe answered seriously.

"Forever?", Brooke asked with a smile and squeezed Julian's hand, who squeezed it back.

"Yes, then I don't have to cook for myself."

"Oh, I see. You only need us to cook for you?", Julian now joked and Phoebe nodded with a wide smile but received a tickle attack from him but soon the three of them were asleep.

xxxxxxxxx

Brooke was the first one who woke up the next morning and got out of bed. She walked into the kitchen and saw Kevin already sitting on the table and looking like he was in thoughts.

"Good morning Kevin.", Brooke smiled at him and started to prepare breakfast.

"Good morning.", Kevin answered and then took a deep breath "Can I help you?"

Brooke looked shocked at him. He never really wanted to be around her when they were alone.

"Um sure. I wanted to make pancakes. You could…", but before she could say how to make them, he already got everything out of the fridge and started adding everything.

"Wow. That's definitely not the first time you made them, huh?", Brooke smiled and Kevin nodded.

"Yes, my mom and I made brunch every Saturday and sometimes she slept so long that I started preparing everything.", Kevin answered proudly, "Can I make scrambled eggs too?"

"Kevin, you can do whatever you want. I start to think you're a better cook than I am.", Brooke joked.

"That's not that hard mom.", Sam came into the room with tired eyes and fell down on the couch and cuddled with the pillow.

"Good morning sunshine.", Brooke laughed. Sam was definitely not a morning person.

"Yeah, whatever.", she answered and then looked up, "How about ending my grounding?"

"No way.", Brooke answered without looking at Sam. "All of you are still grounded."

"Done.", Kevin answered after a while and then took the plates and put them on the table.

"It smells great.", Julian came into the kitchen and looked at all the food that Kevin had prepared. "Wow."

"Kevin seems to be the best cook in the family.", Sam said without opening her eyes. She did not even realize that it made Kevin more than happy that she counted him to the family. Although he missed his mother very much, he was happy with the Bakers. "Can you bake and cook too, Kev?"

"Um…yeah. A bit.", Kevin blushed and looked at Sam.

"How about you do it today? I'm a little sick of mom's meals.", Sam joked and immediately a pillow landed on her face.

"Yeah okay. I like cooking."

"Can I help you?", Phoebe now came into the room as well and sat down at the table with the others.

"Don't let her help you. She mixes salt with sugar.", Sam joked and Phoebe kicked her under the table.

"I do not."

"Yes, you can help me.", Kevin immediately answered.

"Sweet.", Phoebe answered and all of them started eating. They talked about anything happily.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Can we go to the mall mom? Kevin needs some things for the cake?"

"I am sorry but I have to sketch a little and your dad needs to do some phone calls.", Brooke apologized but saw how sad Kevin looked. "How about you two go on your own?"

Normally Brooke and Julian did not want the kids to walk that far but she thought that they were old enough and today was a sunny day. "Sweet.", Phoebe laughed and the two kids got out of the house. Neither of them realized the black car again that made photos of Kevin and Phoebe.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Sam, Brooke and Julian were in the living room while the kids were at the grocery store. "I am so bored.", Sam whined while she sat on the couch and watched TV.

"Well, Sampson. That's your own fault.", Julian laughed and went through her hair.

"Could you stop doing that dad? I am not nine and you ruin my hairstyle."

"Oh, that was your hairstyle? I am sorry.", Julian answered sarcastically and went through her hair again and then gave each one the coffee. "So tomorrow is Phoebe's fake birthday. I think she has no clue.", Julian smiled happily.

xxxxxxxx

"How come you can cook so great?", Phoebe asked Kevin curiously.

"My mom showed me. She was a great cook and let me help her all the time.", Kevin said and looked at the list he made. "Okay, we need this and that and that.", Kevin and Phoebe took everything and when Phoebe saw the sweets she took two bags of them too.

"We are not supposed to buy that.", Kevin immediately took it from Phoebe. Phoebe looked shocked at him and took it back again.

"Mom and dad won't know and it's just one bag.", Phoebe argued.

"No. We don't do that. We are already grounded and I don't want to get into more trouble.", he took it from Phoebe again. Somehow he took his role as the older brother really seriously now.

"You're a coward.", Phoebe rolled her eyes but gave up.

"Well, I have the money and I won't buy that.", Kevin answered.

"Fine.", Phoebe whined. Neither of them saw the black car again that was following them when they walked home.

xxxxxxxxx

"Okay, now you have to add two eggs.", Kevin and Phoebe were in the kitchen and while it looked like all the ingredients were in Phoebe's face or clothes, Kevin was totally clean. Brooke, Sam and Julian watched the scene with amusement. Phoebe took the eggs and looked shocked when she unintentionally added the eggshell as well. She made a grimace and tried to get it out of the cake.

"Okay and now sugar.", Phoebe took it but Kevin immediately took the bag out of her hand.

"That is salt.", he looked at her like she was crazy.

"Oops.", Phoebe smiled and took the bag with sugar and added a bit. Unfortunately she added the whole bag. Kevin looked shocked at her.

"What did you do?"

"I am sorry. I wanted to…", but Kevin took away the bowl and then threw everything into the trash. "That would taste horrible."

"You did not tell me how much I should add.", Phoebe defended herself.

"There is no cake where you add this much sugar.", Kevin talked back.

"How should I know?"

"You could have asked.", Kevin argued and started everything from the beginning. Phoebe sat down on a chair and just watched him and was pissed.

"I want to do anything too.", she whined but Kevin shook his head.

"No, you ruin the cake."

"I will not."

"Yes, you will.", Kevin answered.

All of the family was a little shocked that Kevin argued. Normally he just did what Phoebe told him to do but obviously there were times that even the calm boy had enough and this was good. After one hour the five of them sat in front of a delicious cake and started eating it.

"Wow Kevin. That tastes perfectly.", Brooke said and was happy that this made Kevin smile.

xxxxxxxxxxx

In the evening the five of them sat on the couch and just enjoyed each other's company. "Okay, it's time for you to go to bed.", Julian said when he looked at the clock and at Phoebe.

"But…then Kevin has to go to bed too.", Phoebe immediately argued but knew that she would loose the fight.

"First of all, he's almost three years older. Secondly tomorrow is your birthday and you have to be awake when you get the presents."

"What will I get?", Phoebe asked curiously and excited.

"Nothing special.", Sam answered with a smile.

"Please tell me one thing.", she hugged Sam from behind but Sam shook her head.

"Get ready for bed Phoebe.", Brooke laughed. Some minutes later Phoebe ran to them in their pajama and jumped onto Julian.

"Dad. At what time can I open my presents tomorrow?"

"Not too early. I would like to sleep a little.", Sam said and received a mad look from Phoebe.

"Not before eight."

"But that's late dad.", Phoebe whined.

"Well, if you argue now I'll make it twelve."

Phoebe nodded immediately and then hugged everyone and ran into her room and jumped into her bed and tried to sleep but nothing worked and she listened to their conversation.

"Do you already know what you want for your birthday?", Julian asked Kevin who thought about it for a moment but then shook his head.

"So you have no wishes?", Brooke joked and he shrugged his shoulder.

"I have an idea what he may like.", Sam smiled when Kevin looked curiously at her. "But I won't tell you."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Phoebe jumped out of her bed this night at around four o'clock. She tiptoed into the living room and found the table full of presents. A huge smile appeared on her face and she started to touch every present to find out what was in there. But suddenly something bit her softly under the table and when she looked down two eyes looked up at her. She screamed in shock and fell down with the chair and immediately ran to Julian and Brooke, who were already suppressing a laugh and pretended to sleep.

"Mom. Dad. There is a big rat or something in the kitchen and it bit me.", Phoebe said in panic. Brooke immediately turned on the light and played the game.

"Oh no. Julian. It's the big rat again. We have to get someone to make it stop harassing us.", Julian nodded and jumped out of the bed.

"It was really huge mom and it followed me.", Phoebe sat on Brooke's lap and held her tightly while Julian looked for the rat. He turned off the light again and then jumped into bed with the huge rat and laid it on Phoebe's stomach who immediately started to scream but stopped when it licked her face. Brooke turned on the light again and finally Phoebe saw what was on her stomach: The cutest little puppy that she'd ever seen. She did not know what to say and did not move an inch.

"Oh okay, you don't want him. Then I give him back.", Julian joked and Phoebe immediately jumped up and took the cutie into her arm and held him tightly.

"He's so small. Is he…is he…"

"Yes, he's yours but you have to take care of him no matter what and you have to…", Phoebe jumped into Brooke's arms and smiled wildly.

"Thank you. Thank you. I will give him the best life ever and I promise I'll take care of him.", Brooke went through her hair and nodded. Although they still worried that Phoebe was too young for her own dog, they knew that she would try to keep her promise. While Brooke and Julian tried to catch a little more sleep, Phoebe played calmly with the dog in the bed. He was a black puppy and a Labrador. "I am going to name you Lucky because I'm lucky I got you.", she stroked his back and laughed when he licked her stomach.

"Sam. Sam. Sam.", Phoebe jumped onto Sam in her bed.

"Happy birthday baby sis.", Sam slung her arms and legs around Phoebe and held her tightly.

"Saaaaaam. I cannot breathe. Look I got a dog Sam. I got a dog."

"Oh really?", Sam joked. Of course she knew that Phoebe would get one. Then Phoebe ran into Kevin's room and jumped onto his bed as well and held the dog into his face, so that it licked him.

"Kevin. Look what I got to my birthday. A dog.", Kevin opened his eyes and nodded. "Yeah I know."  
>"Isn't he cute? I called him Lucky.", Phoebe laughed when he jumped out of her embrace and ran around like a crazy dog.<p>

"Do you want my present?", Kevin asked excited. He had thought a lot about what he could buy her. "Close your eyes."

Phoebe closed her eyes and held out her hand. When she opened them again there was a neckband and some other stuff for Lucky in it.

"Cooooool. Thank you.", Phoebe smiled happily and hugged Kevin tightly and then ran into the living room to Lucky. She totally forgot about all the other presents.

"I think we made her happy.", Brooke yawned when she saw her youngest daughter running around with Lucky. Julian walked to her and threw her over his shoulder and tickled her.

"Daaaaaad.", she laughed.

"How about opening your other presents.", it was then Phoebe realized that everything was decorated in her favorite color and there were balloons on the wall and sweets hanging down and lots of other things.

"Yeeeeeah.", Phoebe sat down on the chair and the other came too. Brooke took a crown and put it on Phoebe's head.

"For our little princess.", Phoebe could not stop smiling and then started to open the presents while Julian filmed it and Brooke made photos. She got a lot of stuff she wished for and she was more than happy.

"This is from me.", Sam gave her an envelope and Phoebe opened it very excited.

"I know how much you wanted earrings, so we go into the center and you get some and I hold your hand during it.", Phoebe smiled happily and hugged Sam.

"This is the best day ever.", she jumped up on her chair and then hugged everyone. Julian filmed Brooke who was smiling wildly.

"Mrs. Baker. Do you think our daughter is happy?"

"I don't think that. I know it.", Brooke smiled into the camera.

"Samantha Walker soon to be Baker, what do you think?"

"Well, although it's not my sister's real birthday, she'll never forget that day. Especially with the special guests later on."

"And you son?"

"Um…My sister is the best baby sister ever.", he smiled and all of them looked a little shocked at him. Those words were honest and Brooke could tell that Kevin felt save in their family.

Then the bell rang and Phoebe ran towards the door and saw the Scotts standing there who sang a Happy Birthday to her. "Thank you. Come in. We got lots of food and cake."

Jamie and Lisa immediately went over to Lucky and stroke his back. "Wow. He's so cute."

"Yeah. And he's mine now.", Phoebe laughed, "Do you want to drink anything. We have a lot."

"Um…sure.", Jamie answered and walked with her to the fridge.

"This is for you.", Phoebe looked at the small box and could not believe what he gave her. It was a ring she wanted for some time but it was too expensive. "But…Jamie…this…"

"You bought me a bike, so I can buy you a ring.", she jumped into his arms and immediately showed the ring to Brooke.

"Wow. That's really pretty, Jamie. Good taste.", Brooke smiled proudly.

Then the doorbell rang again and Ben came inside. Phoebe jumped into his arms and showed him everything.

"Well, I have a huge present for you too. But I could not bring it now but later on.", Ben said and looked at all her presents. He was happy that Phoebe finally got the family that celebrated her and how happy she was and totally forgot that this was not her real birthday.

"Phoebs.", Nathan said and Phoebe immediately ran to him.

"Yes. Do you need anything?", she took it very seriously that everyone felt at home.  
>"What happened to your daughter?", Nathan joked and Brooke and Julian burst out into laughing.<p>

"Do you want our present?", Phoebe immediately nodded and wrapped the big packet.

"Wow", Phoebe looked at her new X-box and could not help but grin all the time.

"Thank you so much.", she hugged Haley and Nathan.

"Phoebe, I think my present is here.", all of them looked curiously at the door and Phoebe ran to it and then could not believe what she was seeing. Her uncle Jim and Aunt Macy were standing there with a big cake and some presents.

"If this isn't my little pumpkin.", uncle Jim said and Phoebe immediately started to cry and jumped into their arms. She had missed them so much and she could not believe that they were standing here now.

"It's okay pumpkin.", aunt Macy caressed her back and went inside.

"Hello. We are really happy that you could come.", Brooke and Julian were excited to meet some of her family members and wanted to shake their hands but Jim and Macy immediately pulled them into a hug.

"Come to your uncle pumpkin.", Jim took Phoebe into his arms and kissed her cheek. "You're still as pretty as ever. So this is your family? Can you introduce us to them?" All of them looked with much curiosity at them. They looked like they came from a gangster movie but nevertheless they seemed very nice.

Phoebe nodded and jumped down. "This is my mom, my dad, my brother, you already know Sammy and that was my teacher and mom's best friend and that's Nathan, her husband and these are Jamie, my best friend and Lisa.", all of them said hi and then they saw the dog, "And that's Lucky. He's my new dog. C'mon, I show you my room."

xxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the day everyone was very happy and the kids played outside while the adults were inside and drinking a little.

"This is for you Mrs. Baker.", aunt Macy gave her a present.

"Oh no need to give us anything and you can just call me Brooke.", Brooke smiled.

"Well, there is nothing that can show how grateful we are that you took in our little pumpkin and made her smile again. It's nothing big but I thought you would like it.", Brooke and Julian wrapped the present. They could not believe what they were seeing. It was a very big album of Phoebe's past. There were lots of photos in it. When Phoebe sat on a potty, when she had a pumpkin on her head and lots of her and her big sister smiling happily.

"Thank you so much.", Brooke hugged both of them.

"So, is pumpkin still a handful?", uncle Jim joked. Julian and Brooke knew that they had different methods to punish their kids than these two and just smiled.  
>"Well, she's a free spirit.", Julian joked and gave them another beer.<p>

Kevin came inside and wanted to grab something to eat but then uncle Jim looked at him, "Hey boy. Come over here.", Kevin felt a little uncomfortable but walked over to the big man. "So you're pumpkin's big bro, huh?"

"Yes, sir.", Kevin answered shyly but smiled when Jim answered him and tinkered.

"Don't let her push you around."

"Um, okay sir.", he laughed.

"I heard you're a good chess player. Wanna show me your skills? I'm not that bad either", Kevin immediately ran into his room and took his board. "Great boy you have there but he needs to eat a little more to become a real man."

"Jim.", Macy slapped him softly.

xxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe it.", Kevin looked at the board and could not believe that uncle Jim won again. Julian sat besides them as well and shook his head.

"You're really a good player Jim."

"Nah. I just listen to my instincts.", Jim laughed and took another beer and then walked outside and was more than happy that his family was happy. Sam walked over to him and smiled.

"You've grown Sammy.", he smoked and patted her shoulder. "Does my son treat you good?"

Sam immediately nodded and looked at Ben. "He's the best."

xxxxxxxxxxx

The day was perfect for everyone and the Scotts stayed with them until midnight. "So you're only two and a half years older than me now?", Lisa smiled at Phoebe who looked annoyed at her because this was definitely not her favorite topic but she nodded.

"Sweet. So our family has someone that's six, nine, almost twelve, fourteen, sixteen and almost seventeen. That's a huge family.", Lisa laughed and continued stroking the little puppy that was already sleeping.

"Jamie, Lisa. We are going home.", Nathan came over to the kids and felt a little drunk. "Phoebe, your birthday was great."

"Thank you uncle Nathan.", Phoebe hugged him tightly.

xxxxxxxxxx

When the Scotts were gone the Bakers and Ben's parents were sitting on the couch and just talking. "So Kevin. How about a last game before bed?", Jim asked the boy who nodded immediately. Everybody looked at them and continued talking. Julian sat behind Kevin and gave him little advice while Phoebe sat on aunt Macy's lap and had Lucky in her arms and was more asleep than awake and Sam cuddled with Ben a little. Brooke watched all of them and was happy but felt a little jealous that aunt Macy knew Phoebe longer that she did.

"I'll bring that kid to bed.", Aunt Macy whispered when Phoebe fell asleep. "Your family is great.", Aunt Macy lay besides Phoebe in her bed and was relieved that her niece smiled again.

"I know but they are your family now too.", Phoebe whispered and cuddled closer to aunt Macy. After a while Macy stood up and wanted to go outside but Phoebe whispered, "Can you tell my mom to come?"

Brooke tiptoed into the room and lay down besides Phoebe who immediately cuddled closer. "That was my best day ever mom. Thank you."

"You're welcome honey. I am happy that you liked it."

"I loved it.", Phoebe fell asleep but woke up when Brooke wanted to leave the room. "Mom."

"Yes."

"You'll never leave me, right?", Phoebe whispered and Brooke lay down besides her again.

"Never honey. You are stuck with all of us."

"I like that.", Phoebe smiled and finally really fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside the whole family was laughing uncontrollable because Kevin managed to win against uncle Jim. "Nooooo. You cheated boy."

"Oh, now I know where Phoebe got that from.", Sam whispered to Ben who nodded.

"Nope, I did not. But dad helped me.", Kevin did not realize that he called Julian dad for the first time but Julian surely did and looked at Brooke who knew how much this meant to him.

"Unbelievable. You're an intelligent boy.", Jim took a beer and almost drank all of it at once, "does everyone treat you good boy?"

"Um…yes, they do."

"Trust me, you'll love it here. My pumpkin is not an easy child. Full of nonsense and stubborn as hell but these two know how to handle her and love her", Jim pointed at Brooke and Julian who did not really know what to say. "I can tell that you're already a huge part in this family."

Sometimes people did not like that uncle Jim always said what he thought. Sometimes his directness hurt people but these words made Kevin smile a lot and he blushed and nodded. "He's my favorite buddy.", Ben went through Kevin's hair.

Soon everyone went to bed and dreamt about an awesome day.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The next two days were really great for everyone. Lucky was a very sweet puppy and Phoebe treated him very good and listened to every sound he was making and feed him, bathed and cuddled with him. Brooke and Julian got along great with Aunt Macy and Uncle Jim although the two of them were very different. Especially Jim cursed way more than everyone else and Brooke and Julian realized again how differently Phoebe grew up back with them. Everything escalated a bit one day.

Like usual Phoebe loved playing detective and looked around in the house. Everyone was in the living room while Phoebe went into the guestroom when she saw something sparkling. She tiptoed into the room and took it out of her uncle's bag with wide eyes. Of course she was used to seeing guns but this one was definitely a new one. On the one hand she hated them on the other hand they fascinated her. She held it up and pretended to shoot when suddenly the door burst open and her uncle stood in front of her.

Brooke and Julian jumped up in shock when they heard Phoebe screaming and ran to the guestroom. They were shocked to see Phoebe lying over her uncle's knees and him using his force and hitting her bottom very hard. Before they could intervene he stopped and Phoebe jumped up and looked madly at him.

"It did not even hurt. You're still hitting like a baby.", she screamed into his face while the tears came out of her eyes and she rubbed her back. Jim took her hard at her arm and pointed at her.

"It is not a game pumpkin. How often do I have to tell you that?"

"I did not do anything. I just looked at it.", she took the gun and threw it onto the ground in rage. Brooke and Julian were not fast enough and gasped when Jim hit Phoebe real hard on her cheek and she fell to the floor and held her cheek in pain and her lip showed a little blood.

"Oh my god.", Brooke immediately walked to Phoebe while Julian and Jim started to argue. Brooke walked into Phoebe's room with her and looked at her lip and then kissed her hurt cheek and wiped her tears and rocked her back and forth while Phoebe cried heavily and had trouble breathing. "Shhh Phoebe. Breathe in and out.", sometimes Phoebe's asthma was not making it easier. Aunt Macy came into the room and looked shocked at the two of them.  
>"Was this my husband?", she asked and Brooke nodded and she immediately walked into the room and one could hear Jim and Macy arguing heavily.<p>

"They are the parents Jim. It is not your duty to punish her.", Macy screamed at her husband.

"She's still my niece and she deserved that treatment.", Jim defended himself.

Phoebe just took her hands over her ears and did not want to hear any of that arguing. Brooke was just glad that Ben, Kevin and Sam weren't at home. After and hour of arguing Jim came into Phoebe's room.

"Could I talk to my niece alone?", Brooke did not really know what to do and held Phoebe even tighter.

"I prefer staying in the room.", Brooke said back and Jim looked shocked at her but suppressed his anger and then looked at his little niece he loved so much.

"Pumpkin you know ya don't play with guns. Ya know it the best.", Phoebe pretended not to listen but then looked madly at him.

"I wasn't going to play with it. It just looked so cool and it's a new one.", Phoebe admitted and Brooke found it disgusting that they were talking about a gun like it was something special but she decided not to intervene.

"Yup, I bought it a week ago and it's a…", he looked at Brooke's shocked face and stopped, "Well pumpkin, I'm sorry for that blue eye you got now."

"And a split lip", Phoebe pointed at it and he touched her lip carefully.

"Yeah for that too and your parents told me you don't get hit here.", he said it as if it was wrong, "So, come here."

Brooke was shocked that Phoebe immediately jumped into his embrace and hugged him tightly and he kissed her face over and over again and then started to tickle her.  
>"Stop it uncle Jim.", she laughed when he lay on top of her.<p>

"Oh I missed ya so much pumpkin."

"I missed you too but you got fat.", she answered with a grin.

"Fat. Me? I ain't fat.", he tickled her again and then looked at Brooke. "I apologize for the drama."

"Um…it's okay.", Brooke said that only for Phoebe. In reality she wanted that man gone now but she could tell that Phoebe loved her uncle although he was violent at times.

"Uncle Jim never apologizes. He is a macho mom. So it must be real."

"I ain't no mucho.", Jim took her one leg and Phoebe screamed and laughed when he held her upside down and tickled her one foot. Kevin came inside now and did not know what had happened and smiled at all of them. With one fast movement Jim took him at his foot too and now both of the kid were hanging upside down and laughed.

This night Brooke and Julian had a long talk with Aunt Macy and Uncle Jim about hitting kids and it was more than obvious that there were worlds between them but nevertheless they had a good and intense conversation.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

_**I always love when you tell me what you think. It motivates me to keep on writing! So thank you very much! xoxoxox**_


	8. Melanie the dancer

_**That's what I call a fast update :)! I am so happy that some of you are still reviewing. Honestly, those few words get me to the computer and continue writing. Special Thanks to may92 who told me her idea. I added it in this chapter (cooking scene!). Unfortunately I have to do a lot today and it will be more and more within the next year. I try to give my other stories a good ending and I do my best to keep up uploading fast. I've already written some more chapters for this one but they are not checked through and I always add some scenes when you guys tell me what you want to see more/less...so the more response I get, the higher the chance that I'll just skip some hours of sleeping and look over the next chapters. I have no clue how many of you are reading this story at the moment but I guess I lost some of you that read "Healing process". I am sorry if you're disappointed or bored but it would always be great to let me know because I want to improve my writing and I'm always open for ANY suggestions, ideas and criticism. That's the only way to get better. So again a BIG THANKS!And now I hope you enjoy this chapter! Cheers!**_

xoxoxoxox

xxxxx

Kevin was sitting in his room and reading a book when his sisters came inside. Phoebe immediately jumped onto his bed and as usual Lucky ran after her. The two of them were inseparable. Sam sat down on the ground and just looked up at Kevin who was a little confused.

"What is it?", he asked and both of them, Phoebe and Sam looked at each other and then smiled.

"You're really not excited? We don't get it.", Phoebe answered and took away his book and looked annoyed at it and threw it onto the bed.

"Um…not that much. I mean it's just my birthday.", Kevin answered again.

"It's not just. You're going to be twelve. It means that you can watch more movies, stay up longer and you get lots of presents.", Phoebe immediately said but Kevin just shrugged his shoulder.

"I am not a birthday type."

"Everyone is a birthday type.", Phoebe let herself fall onto the bed with a loud moan and could not get her big brother, "You're weird Kev."

"He's not weird Phoebe. Not everyone can be so materialistic like you.", Sam laughed and then looked at the book. "Wow, you're reading something I cannot understand in French?"

"See, weird.", Phoebe said again and Kevin rolled his eyes.

"I am not weird. I just like French.", he took the book and held it close to his chest.

"Fine. I have to make your present now. Do you wanna know what it is."

"No, I…"

"It's big and it will take long and…", Sam just pushed Phoebe out of the room and then closed the door.

"So, how are you little bro?", Sam asked a little worried. The two of them shared a special bond and sometimes Kevin opened up to her but now he just looked confused at her. "I mean your feelings Kevin. Don't play dumb. It's your first birthday with us and without…um…"

"My mom.", Kevin looked sadly at the book, "She gave me this book to my last birthday and…and I can't stop reading it.", he admitted and suppressed his tears.

Sam sat down besides him and slung her arms around him, "How about you read something for me although I doubt I'll understand a word." Kevin nodded and started reading.

xxxxxxxx

A little later Kevin walked outside and looked at a big picture Phoebe had drawn a long time ago. It was a picture of the whole family, even with Phoebe's bigger sister on a cloud and her dead dog Doodle. "You're really great in drawing.", Kevin said to Phoebe when she came over to him.

"I think I have that from mom. Maybe I'm going to be a fashion designer too.", Phoebe said proudly.

"No, you're not. You're far too intelligent to do that.", Julian laughed from the next room when Brooke slapped him playfully.

xxxxxxxxxx

The next day the Scotts and the Bakers were helping Ben to move into his new apartment. He felt so proud that he earned enough money to pay the rent. Playing basketball with Nathan in the NBA was the best that could have happened besides meeting Sam. "So this is your new home now.", Sam hugged him from behind while he nodded and watched the people he considered as family helping him and laughing happily. His parents were already at home but he knew how proud there were of him as well.

"Ben, maybe I can sleepover at times?", Phoebe looked up at her cousin with pleading eyes.

"Of course you can.", he went through her hair. "Isn't it weird pumpkin?"

"What?", Phoebe asked confused.

"Well, now we're both living in Tree Hill. You have a lovely family and friends and…I just think we're both really lucky people.", immediately Lucky ran towards them when he heard his name and barked loudly.

"Yes, we are.", Phoebe laughed when Lucky bit into her shoes. This little puppy was definitely a handful. Full of energy.

"I love you Sam.", Ben turned around when Phoebe was gone and said those words for the first time. Sam smiled up at him and then kissed him softly, "I love you too boyfriend.", she whispered and held him tightly.

xxxxxxxxx

After a lot of work the Scotts and Bakers left his apartment and Sam was allowed to stay a little longer with Ben. They fell down onto the couch and just talked about everything until they started to make out. When they were half naked on top of each other Sam whispered, "I am ready Ben. I am more than ready and…", he kissed her lips softly and then carried her into his room and onto the bed. He softly opened her bra and smiled down at her.

"You're the best that happened to me.", he whispered.

"Wow.", Sam lay naked in his arms after a while and could not stop smiling, "Why did we wait that long?", she joked and could not believe that she was not a virgin any more. She enjoyed having him that close to her while he drew circles on her stomach.

"Because I wanted you to feel safe.", Ben admitted.

"I felt safe with you from the beginning on.", Sam smiled at him and kissed his nose but then looked at the watch. "I have to go or mom and dad will freak out and come over."

"Oh please no. Don't let that happen.", he held her tightly and watched her getting dressed.

"Stop watching me.", she blushed a little and felt a little insecure. In her mind her body was not the best, especially compared to her mother's.

"I am sorry. I can't help it. You look so great.", he smiled and stood up and kissed her again and went through her hair.

xxxxxxxxxx

When Sam walked home she could not believe how perfect her life was. She had the best family ever and a boyfriend she loved so much that her stomach tickled. Before she could open the door Phoebe already opened it and screamed, "Mom, dad. Sam is here. We're going for a walk now."

"Are we?", Sam smiled down at her baby sis who rolled her eyes.

"They won't let me go alone and Lucky needs to run a little. Please Sammy, just…", normally Sam did not really enjoy going for a walk with the dog but today she was more than happy and slung her arm around Phoebe and nodded.

"No problem. Let's take a long walk.", Phoebe looked shocked at her.

"Why are you smiling like this?"

"Like what?", Sam looked down at Phoebe with a grin.

"Like that.", Phoebe pointed at Sam's face but forgot about it and just ran a little with Lucky. Sam ran with her and the three of them went through the field and threw branches and laughed all the time. Finally Sam and Phoebe lay down in the grass and looked up into the sky. Lucky jumped onto Phoebe and nibbled at her hand.

"Owww…his teeth really hurt.", Phoebe laughed and kissed Lucky and teased him a little.

"You really love him, huh?", Sam said and Phoebe nodded.

"Yes, I do.", Phoebe answered happily.

Sam thought for a moment but then decided to just say it. "Ben said that he loves me Phoebe."

Phoebe turned around with wide eyes, "Huh? I thought you already said that to each other?"

"Silly you.", Sam pushed her into the grass and went on top of her and continued. "No, never and today he said it."

Phoebe smiled up at her big sister and was happy that she told her, "Did you say it too?"

"Of course. I do love him.", Sam was still laying on top of Phoebe and put her head onto her chest and listened to Phoebe's heart.

"You should have asked me. I knew that you love each other for a long time.", Phoebe said honestly and yelped when Sam turned positions and she was now laying on top of Sam who held her tightly and could not stop smiling. Phoebe suddenly looked up. "Where is Lucky?", she screamed his name but he did not bark or anything. They stood up and looked for him until Phoebe saw a man holding him in his arms. The man was very big and dressed in black but smiled at her.

"Is that your dog?", he looked down at Phoebe who immediately nodded and wanted to take him but the man hesitated.

"Wait girl. Can you prove that he's yours?", he asked and looked at the dog's necklace.

"Um…that's where I live with my family."

"So, you're Phoebe Ferguson?", the man smiled proudly when he read her name on the necklace as well.

"Yes.", Phoebe took Lucky into her arms, "Thank you."

"I can drive you home. No girl should be outside alone at your age. You're about six, right?"

Phoebe looked madly at him, "I am not six, I am elev…I mean nine and no thanks. My big sister is here with me.", in this moment Sam walked over to her and immediately put her hands on Phoebe's shoulder like she wanted to protect her.

"Oh ok. You should take better care of your dog girl. Bye.", the man said and then walked away and dialed a number. The girls did not hear him say, "We got the right one."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Kevin opened his eyes some days later and looked into Phoebe's eyes. "Oh finally. I thought you're dead.", she joked and then ran outside. "Mom, dad. He's awake."

Within a second the whole family including Ben came into his room with a big tart and sang "Happy birthday to you.", he blew out the candles with a wide smile and received a hug from everyone. At first Brooke did not know whether she could hug him but they did shortly.

"Wanna open your presents?", Julian smiled and Kevin nodded and realized that he was a little excited. He could not believe how many presents there were at the table. He sat down and immediately Julian started to film.

"Mine first.", Phoebe gave him a huge present. He wrapped it and did not know what to say. It was the same picture Phoebe had drawn a long time ago but this time he was added in the picture as well. He could tell that it had taken hours to draw it again. Phoebe looked a little confused at him. "Don't you like it? I thought that…um…now that you belong to the family too it would not be fair that you're not in the picture but if you don't…".

"No, I love it.", Kevin whispered and could not stop looking away from it. Then he opened all those other presents. He got a lot. Books, Dvd's, a cooking course with everyone and even a bicycle. Finally Julian gave him the last one.

"This is a very special present for me. My grandpa gave it to me when I was twelve and I saw that you take good care of your things, so here it is.", Kevin already knew what it was: The old chessboard. He could not believe how happy he could be and hugged his dad but felt the tears coming up. He did not know whether it was because of joy or sadness that his mother was not here any more. Julian patted his back and everyone felt pity with him but then he took a deep breath and smiled again. "I love everything. Thank you", he took the picture and put it on the wall again. So this was his family now. The day was perfect. They went to the cinema and had really much fun. Especially Kevin felt loved.

"How about one game?", Julian asked in the evening.

"Yeah. I bet Kevin will win.", Phoebe jumped behind Kevin and watched how the two of them played. "Ha. I was right.", she high-fived Kevin when he said the words, "Check-mate."

xxxxxxxxxxx

"I am happy to see you Brooke Davis. Gorgeous as ever.", a man came towards Brooke when they were in a room with lots of food.

"Brooke Baker.", Brooke smiled and hugged him.

"Oh, I wanna see your man.", he looked at Julian and nodded. "Yep, he's worth it. Oh and that's your family? Great kids.", he clapped into his hands and then greeted everyone. "So who is the cook of the family?"

"He is.", Phoebe pointed up at Kevin who blushed a little.

"So you like cooking boy?"

"Yes, sir."

"Wow. What a gentleman. Perfect son you two got there.", he complimented them. At first Brooke wanted to say that he was not her son but then she just stayed calm.

"So who is the worst cook in the family? No wait don't answer that question. It's still your mother, right?", the cook looked at Sam who burst out into laughing and nodded while Ben was hugging her from behind.

"Well you there. You look exactly like your mother only in mini. Are you a good cook?", Phoebe looked as if she did not know what to answer.

"She does not only look like our mom, she has the same characteristics.", Sam joked and Phoebe stuck out her tongue

"Oh, so you're as bad as your mom?", he asked again and Phoebe shrugged her shoulders.

"And how about you two?", he looked at Sam and Ben. Ben immediately told him that he was the worst and Sam just shrugged her shoulders.

"I am not that interested in cooking but I can cook after a book and some basic things."

"And you Mr. Baker?", Julian smiled back.

"Well, I am better than my wife but not that good either.

"And you two?", Jamie and Haley looked at each other.

"My mom is a real great cook.", everyone agreed, "So I don't really have to cook at home. I guess I'm not the best either."

"Great. So it's all about the senses when it comes to cooking.", he pointed at Phoebe's nose. "What is this my darling?"

Phoebe raised an eyebrow and then answered, "My nose."

"Right. So do you use it when you cook?", he smiled down at her.

"Nah. I use my hands.", Phoebe said and he laughed.

"You have to use all your senses. So, I will teach you all how to cook today. We build teams. So this will be a little competition.", he named the teams and told them to go to one table.

Kevin was with Brooke, Julian with Jamie, Haley with Sam and Ben with Phoebe. "So the first lesson is to read and just do what it says.", everyone started and added the ingredients for the cake.

"Okay Kevin. I am a competition person. So I want to win that. Do you understand me? You're better than I am, so just tell me what to do, deal?", Brooke whispered and he smiled happily at her and nodded.

"Oh shit. It said two eggs not three.", Julian tried to get it out of the bowl again while Jamie helped him.

"Just do it Haley. I just watch.", Sam said and leaned back but Haley shook her head.  
>"This is called teamwork. So get your butt over here and help me. Read the book."<p>

"Fine Mrs. Teacher.", Sam took the book and started to read.

"Noooo, that is wrong. It says sugar and salt.", Phoebe snapped the book away from Ben.

"Would you stop snapping it away from me pumpkin. Salt in a cake? You read the wrong page. I should call you dumbkin not pumpkin.", Ben joked and Phoebe immediately threw some flour into his face.

After one hour the cook looked at the product and tasted from everyone. While Brooke and Kevin looked proudly at their cake, Julian and Jamie had somehow created a cake that looked like a volcano, Sam and Haley looked proudly as well and Ben and Phoebe were a total mess and it looked like all the ingredients were in their faces, which looked very cute.

"Well, the first price for the cake goes to….Haley and Sam but….because I said teamwork and you Mrs. James did not let Sam add anything, I'll give the price to Brooke and Kevin.", both of them jumped up in joy and high-fived.

"Ha tutor mom. I'm better than you are.", Brooke pointed at her and knew that Haley was a competitive woman. Haley looked madly at her but smiled and then shrugged her shoulders.

"Just wait tigger. The next round is mine.", Sam looked at Haley and laughed.

"So much about teamwork. Ours not mine Mrs. James.", she teased her and looked at the book again.

The day was awesome. Especially for Kevin because he enjoyed spending time with Brooke and for the first time he could just be himself around her. He laughed so much and even hugged her tightly when both of them won the whole competition. "We are the best Kevin.", the high-fived again and he looked proudly at the trophy.

"You two won because although Brooke is not the best cook, Kevin is very good and he showed her how to cook without demanding anything. That is how cooking works. You're great Kevin and I could use a little help at times in my restaurant if you're interested.", Kevin immediately nodded happily.

"You two are just horrible. You did not listen to any of your senses.", he laughed at Julian and Jamie who looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"Well and you two were very good but you showed with every sense that you're not really into cooking and you were more interested in watching your boyfriend.", Sam blushed while the others laughed.

"And you two. I can tell you know each other very well but look at your hair girl.", Phoebe's hair was full of everything. "You cook with your hands and not your hair and cooking has nothing to do with whining."

"We did not whine.", Phoebe crossed her hands in front of her and looked madly at him.

"Wow. I just saw another Brooke Davis. I grew up with your mother and you're just like her my dear.", he laughed and squeezed her cheek.

"So, the price you two get is to spend one whole evening at my fine restaurant. You'll get everything you want to eat and after that you can watch the movie you want at my cinema."

"You have a cinema?", Phoebe's eyes immediately widened.

"Yes, it's not as big as a normal one but still it's big.", he smiled proudly.

xxxxxxxxxx

"I wanna go to his cinema too.", Phoebe whined the whole way home.

"Oh my god. Could you stop whining now? You're a bad cook. End of discussion. Kevin and mom won and they'll have a great evening without you spoiling it."

"I don't spoil anything."

"Yes you do because all you can do is whine here and whine there.", Sam answered again.

"I do not.", Phoebe screamed back.

xxxxxxxxxx

The next day Phoebe sat in Kevin's room and looked jealously how he got dressed very fine and then walked outside where Brooke was wearing a cocktail dress and looked very pretty. "Are you ready Mr. Brown?"

"Yes madam.", he answered happily.

"You take good care of my woman, right?", Julian said to Kevin who nodded proudly and was excited.

"Bye mom, Bye Kevin. Have fun.", Phoebe looked sadly after them while she sat at the couch.

"Thank you.", Brooke smiled and knew that Phoebe was way more than jealous now.

The two of them had a wonderful evening. They talked about Kevin's past and school and Kevin was also interested how Brooke had founded Clothes' over Bros.

"Do you already know what you want to be when you're grown-up?", Brooke asked while she tasted the delicious cake.

"Well, I like cooking and chess the most. I think I want to start having chess competitions again."

"Oh, did you have some in the past?", Brooke asked curiously.

"Yes, here.", Kevin gave her a photo and some medals, "I always carry them around with me because…um…"

"Wow. I am so proud of you. You started playing when you were…five and you won since then? Why didn't you tell us?"

"I did not really want to play any more after…well…after my mom died and it costs a lot to drive to those competitions because they are all around the country.", Kevin admitted.

"When will be the next one?", Brooke asked immediately.

"Um…in three months but…"

"No but Kevin. If you want to do it, then we'll drive or fly to there. I won't let the master of our family skip something this big…well…if you want yes…but…"

"No. I want to be there.", Kevin admitted.

"Great. Then you'll be. Well, all of us."

"Thank you.", Kevin smiled wildly and continued eating. Even the time in the cinema was perfect. They laughed a lot and when they walked home Kevin was a little sad that the day was over. He stopped and Brooke turned around and was not prepared for him to hug her. She looked down at him and realized that he started to sob and then cried into her chest. She went through his hair.

"I am sorry.", Kevin took a step backwards and wiped his tears.

"Don't be Kevin. It is okay to be sad.", he nodded and was glad when Brooke hugged him this time and let him cry.

"I miss my mom so much.", he whispered.

"I know honey. And I am so sorry that she died. I wished I met her. She must have been great.", Brooke said and realized that he never really talked about her.

"It was always my mom and I and…and she was always smiling and she was a dancer and I loved watching her dance.", Kevin opened up.

"Wow. I did not know that Kevin.", Brooke answered. "Okay, c'mon. I have an idea.", Brooke pulled Kevin to the car and started driving. "You've never been at her grave, since you live with us. It's about time. No matter where you are, your mom can hear you but maybe she can hear you even better there. So where is it?"

"Um Brooke, it's way past my bedtime and we would have to drive for a while.", Kevin sobbed.

"Well, are you tired?", Kevin wiped his tears and he shook his head.

"But Phoebe wanted to stay awake till we're back.", Kevin said honestly and Brooke smiled proudly at Kevin. He was always thinking of someone else.  
>"She'll survive Kevin.", Brooke joked and he laughed and leaned back when she started the engine.<p>

xxxxxxxxxx

"Hey mom. I…don't really know what to say. I miss you so much and…and…I watch your videos every day. I hope you're at a good place.", Kevin cried and Brooke cried with him in the background "because I am. I have a new family. I found my dad. I don't know why you lied that he was horrible but he isn't mom. He's great. And his wife Brooke drove me all the way to you. We had an awesome day tonight. And I have two sisters. An older one and a younger one. You don't have to worry about me because I am really happy with them. I love you mom and I will always do.", Kevin took a flower and put it onto the grave and then walked to Brooke and could tell that she cried as well.

"Could I talk to your mom too?", Brooke asked and Kevin nodded confused and looked after her when she went to the grave.

"Hello Mrs. Brown. I am Brooke and I just wanted to tell you that I'll take good care of your son. He's precious and adorable and a very lovely boy. I can understand that you loved him so much. Thank you for raising him the way he is and giving him to us.", Kevin heard what Brooke was saying and fell into her arms when she came back.

"Thank you.", he cried and Brooke cried with him and they drove home and he fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Kevin, we are home.", Brooke shook him softly. He looked out of the window and whispered, "Home."

"Pretty intense day, huh?", Brooke squeezed his hand and Kevin nodded and then they went inside. Everyone was already asleep and Kevin walked into his room.

"Goodnight Kevin. I really enjoyed spending time with you.", Brooke said to him and he looked at her and then took a deep breath.

"Would…I mean…could…you watch…"

"Of course. I'll make us a tea.", Brooke went outside and then Kevin came back with a DVD.

"That was one of her biggest shows.", Kevin said and Brooke nodded and sat down besides him.

"How about you first brush your teeth and get into a pajama?", Brooke could not suppress her motherly instincts.

"Already done.", he smiled and Brooke shook her head.

"Sorry, I sometimes forget that you're pretty good in taking care of yourself.", he smiled and started the video. Brooke was amazed. Kevin's mother looked like an elf and she danced around with so much emotions and it looked like she was flying.

"Wow. I did not know she was a pro.", Brooke whispered and loved to see Kevin smiling. The she heard someone tiptoeing into the room. "What are you watching?", Phoebe asked tiredly and sat down besides Kevin.

"Wow. I wanna dance like that woman one day. She's so beautiful and…"

"Can you dance?", Kevin immediately asked curiously.

"Um…no, you know I'm a cheerleader but this looks so…so cool. Who is she?", Phoebe asked curiously.

"That's my mom.", Kevin said proudly.

"Really? She's a star.", Phoebe looked at the screen and tried to do a ballet move that Melanie did.

"No, you have to hold your arms like this.", Kevin showed Phoebe. "I was with her whenever she had training. I could show you everything if you want."

"Cool.", Phoebe smiled and sat down again and watched it with Kevin and Brooke. Brooke slung her arm around Kevin who immediately went closer to her while Phoebe was overwhelmed by Melanie's beauty.

"She's like an angel.", Phoebe whispered and Kevin nodded happily. He was relieved to share that moment with his two new family members. Brooke and Kevin fell asleep after one hour. Kevin lay in Brooke's arms and Phoebe went a little closer to the TV after she got some blankets and threw them over Kevin and Brooke.

Julian came into the room some hours later and took Kevin into his bed and then Phoebe who was sleeping on the floor and finally he kissed Brooke awake. "How was your day?"

"It was great.", Brooke smiled and cuddled closer to Julian.

xxxxxxxxxx

_**Take care y'all!**_

_**Ps: You'd do me a big favor if you'd even let me know what you think of chapters that aren't the final ones (in case I uploade too "fast" and you read two at once!) because each chapter is differently! LOVE  
><strong>_


	9. Trouble, trouble, trouble

_**Thanks to may92, sara, haleydavisbaker, OTHangels, Yasmin1991, cullentreehill, Bdazzle, Jade St. Jms, Ace5492, sarabeth08, maiider and everyone who did not review but read the last chapter. I love reading your reviews! So here is the next update. I tried to add in a little more Sam and Ben because some of you were asking. And finally...the drama will start...**_

_**I hope you enjoy reading it!**_

xxxxxxxxxx

"No I can't do it.", Phoebe lay with her back on the ground and kicked Kevin a little. It was six in the morning and while the others where still sleeping the two kids were exercising.

"Yes you can.", Kevin took her at her arm and forced her to stand up again.

"You're so bossy when it comes to training.", Phoebe whined and did the splits again while Kevin pushed her upper body to the front. "That hurts."

"You said you wanted to be as good as my mom. And all the girls were a little in pain when they were exercising.", Kevin explained and Phoebe bit her lips and tried to forget the pain.

"Stop, stop, stop.", Phoebe started to scream in pain after some minutes and Kevin let go of her.

"Are you two exercising again?", Brooke came inside the room and smiled at them. Lately Kevin and Phoebe spent a lot of time together exercising. Then Brooke saw how Phoebe held her body in pain and tried not to sob. "What happened?"

"It really hurts.", Phoebe sobbed and wiped her tears.

"Kevin, I think you two have to slow down a little bit, it's…"  
>"No, all the girls were crying at times and exercising is hard but if Phoebe stops now, then she'll waste her talent and she could become as good as my mom.", Kevin explained honestly. Brooke understood where is motives were coming from and all of the family saw a different side on him when it came to training but they also thought that he was a little exaggerating.<p>

"I don't want to be a professional anyways.", Phoebe jumped up and walked madly out of the room and to the refrigerator to get something to eat but then closed it furiously again.

xxxxxxxxxx

A little later the whole family was sitting on the table and starting to eat breakfast. Only Phoebe did not eat anything. "What's wrong? Aren't you hungry?", Julian went through her hair and Phoebe shook her head but held her stomach that was very loud. Even at dinner Phoebe only took a little bit to eat and played with her food. Brooke and Julian decided to talk to her because normally Phoebe was a very good eater and loved eating and although she ate a lot she was not fat at all.

"Can you tell us honey, why you did not eat anything at breakfast and dinner?", Brooke and Julian sat down besides Phoebe who was watching TV.

"Because I am fat.", Phoebe whispered and Brooke looked shocked at her.

"What? Phoebe, you're nowhere near being fat.", Brooke could not believe that Phoebe was thinking this.

"Yes, look.", Phoebe showed her her stomach that was totally flat.

"Who told you that Phoebe?", Julian asked worried and suddenly had a clue.

"Um…Kevin said that his mom always needed to stay thin to practice and dance. She only ate one apple a day at times. And you have to be thin to be as good as her and we made a plan what I could eat a day because some food has a lot of calories and isn't good for you. Did you know that mom?"

Brooke and Julian did not know what to say at all. "Can I see the plan?", Brooke asked worried and Phoebe ran into her room and showed it to her.

"Look. Fruits are good but not too many because they have sugar as well. And I can't eat anything with sugar and bread isn't that good either. I have to eat only vegetables.", Phoebe pointed at everything. Brooke and Julian were disgusted by that plan and Brooke could not believe that her own daughter thought this way while she had created the line "Zero is no size". Fortunately Kevin came into the room with Sam a little later and they asked the two to sit down as well. Sam slumped down the couch and yawned.

"What's up?"

"This is up.", Brooke gave her the plan and Sam looked confused at it.

"What's that? That looks like a starving plan.", Sam joked and then Brooke nodded sadly.

"That's not a starving plan. That's how I stay in shape.", Phoebe took it back immediately and sat down besides Kevin.

"That's yours?", Sam asked shocked and looked at Julian and Brooke who nodded and took a deep breath.

"Kevin. We know that it's very important for you that Phoebe exercises a lot and dances like your mom did but this plan is not healthy at all.", Julian started and looked worried at Kevin who blushed.

"But dad. His mom had such a plan too and she was healthy and she danced a lot. Dancers have to be thin and…"

"Phoebe. Stop it. Remember when we talked about eating disorders and I told you that I had one when I was younger? This plan is a plan of someone that has one.", Sam said to Phoebe while Kevin looked to the ground and held his own hands tightly which were sweating.

"No, Kevin's mom had the same…", suddenly Kevin took the plan and ripped it into pieces and then ran into his room and started to cry. Julian and Brooke stood up and walked after him. Phoebe looked confused at Sam who took her hand and shoved her onto his lap.

"You can't tell me that it's fun eating the things on that plan. I know you hate vegetables and you always steal all the candy in the house!", Sam held her tightly and Phoebe moaned.

xxxxxxxxx

Julian and Brooke sat down on the bed besides Kevin who was crying in the middle of them. He did not want to cry but somehow he could not stop. "Shhh…it's okay Kevin.", Brooke rubbed his back and was glad that he stopped after a while.

"I am sorry.", Kevin whispered.

"It's okay Kevin. We know you did not want to hurt anyone but this plan is not good for anyone.", Julian said and went through his hair.

"My…mom was in the hospital a lot of times because she ate so less but I thought if…if Phoebe wants to become a dancer then…then she has to know that it's hard.", Kevin admitted. Brooke was glad to see how he leaned against Julian and opened up again. "She was sick and…and sometimes she did not eat for days and…then she had to go to the hospital and…and she never woke up again.", Kevin cried into his hands. Julian and Brooke slung their arms around him and felt so much pity. They talked for hours.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Why don't you just tell us where we are going?", Sam asked Phoebe annoyed the next day.

"Stop asking me. You have to wear something real fine. I don't want to say more.", Phoebe was very excited and run around in the house with her best dress and even her hair made and when her phone rang, she run into her room.

"Yes thank you. We'll be ready at five o'clock.", she ran outside again, "Chop, chop everyone. We have to be ready in half-an hour."

Brooke and Julian looked confused at each other but dressed very fine. Finally all of them were standing in the living room and looked very pretty. The boys were wearing a suit and the girls dresses. "I want to make a photo.", everyone smiled into the camera and then the bell rang and an old man stood there.

"Ms Ferguson. Are you ready?", he asked and Phoebe smiled wildly. Everyone looked shocked when there was a limousine standing outside.

"Thank you.", Phoebe handed him some money and jumped into the limousine followed by the others.

"Haley?", Brooke asked confused when she looked into the limousine. Haley, Nathan, Lisa and Jamie were sitting inside and were dressed very fine as well. The Scotts smiled at their confused faces when Phoebe pushed them inside hectically.

"I don't want to be late. Chop. Chop.", Phoebe whined. Nathan slung his arms around her and held her tightly.

"Chop? Chop?", he asked.

"Uncle Nathan stop.", Phoebe laughed and then sat down and fastened her seatbelt.

"Where are we going and how did you get the limousine?", Sam looked around and was more than astonished. Phoebe tried not to look at the Scotts who had helped her with everything.

"Oh stop it Sammy, okay. You annoy me.", Phoebe said to her and everyone laughed because usually those were Sam's word.

After a longer drive the car stopped and they looked shocked when they went outside. They were standing in front of a big opera and Phoebe looked at Kevin who gasped. "Why are we here?", Sam asked confused.

"That's where….that's…", Kevin looked shocked at Phoebe.

"Um…I googled it and then…", suddenly some people came over to Kevin.

"Kevin Brown. I am more than happy to see you again boy.", he shook his head while Kevin was speechless.

"How come they know you?", Sam asked again.

"That's where Kevin's mom danced very often and Kevin watched her every night.", Phoebe said and then pushed them upstairs, "But if you ask one question after another, then we'll be late."

Kevin was speechless. He knew this opera too well and many people greeted him. "Do you want to drink anything?", Phoebe asked all of them and Brooke and Julian were a little skeptically why she got so much money but did not ask her. They could tell that this meant a lot to Kevin.

Suddenly Melanie's best friend came over to Kevin and hugged him tightly. "How are you boy? Your sister called me and I am so happy you're here.", Kevin smiled and pointed at Phoebe.

"That's my sister."

"Hello.", Phoebe said shyly and shook her hand.

"So you were the one that called me?", the woman asked.

"Yes, I watched Melanie over and over again and Kevin showed me her dance and I thought that maybe we could see it live.", Phoebe stuttered a little.

The family sat down in the first row and was excited for the show. Especially Kevin's heart was beating really loud and he could not believe that they were here. Brooke and Julian held hands and watched all their children. They could not believe how happy they were. As soon as it started everyone was fascinated. Kevin felt like his mother was very close to him and it was so special for him that he had his whole family with him. Everyone clapped when it was over and Brooke and Julian looked at Kevin who was smiling wildly.

Finally all of them drove back home. "Yes and sometimes she woke me up and we drove to the opera when no one was around and she just danced for me.", Kevin said proudly. He could not stop talking about his mom now and everyone loved listening to his stories.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam was at Ben's apartment and both of them looked shocked at the test some days later. "This can't be true. This can't be."

"You said you were on the pill. I can't have a child now. I…I won't be a good father and we're too young.", Ben panicked and went through his hair.

"Don't you think I know that? And I never told you that I was on the pill."

"You did not ask me to take a condom, so I assumed...", Ben tried to defend himself.

"Assumed? It's not only my duty to prevent and I don't have to tell you to use a condom. I can't be pregnant. I just can't.", Sam started to cry and Ben did not really know what to do.

"Maybe it's wrong. Maybe...um…"

"It's the third test that says positive and I am late. I…don't know what to…", Sam whispered desperately.

"We should go see the doctor.", Ben said and stood up.

"And why? So that he'll call mom and dad and then we can have a talk with them for hours how irresponsible we were? I don't think so.", Sam screamed at Kevin.

"But…we have to do anything.", he said feeling very helpless.

"You want me to abort?", Sam asked shocked.

"What? No, that's not what I meant.", Ben immediately answered shocked, "We just have to go to the doctor's. With Grace the tests were negative but then the doctor…"

"Who is Grace?", Sam asked shocked and Ben wanted to hit himself for naming her. "Who the fuck is Grace?", Sam screamed now.

"Don't scream at me. She was a girl I…I…"

"You slept with? I bet you slept with the whole neighborhood.", Sam said furiously.

"Yeah right Sam. All I care about is sleeping with girls.", Ben said hurt.

"Who knows? So you got her pregnant or what?", Sam asked even more furiously and Ben just nodded. Sam lunged forward and slapped him. Ben looked shocked at her and could not understand her rage.

"That was before your time Sam. Damn it.", Ben screamed at her.

"Maybe it was but obviously getting someone pregnant is your specialty."

"What. Are you crazy? I don't want a child with you.", he screamed furiously and saw the hurt in her eyes and immediately added, "I meant not now because we're too young."

"So you want me to abort, huh? I won't abort any child that's in me.", Sam cried heavily.

"I don't want you to abort. When Grace aborted I was more than confused and…"

"Oh, so you made her abort too. You're horrible."

"I did not make her. Damn it Sam. I was thirteen.", Ben revealed and Sam looked shocked at him.

"Thirteen?"

"Yes and it was my first time, okay. We were too young but what I want us to do now is to go and see a doctor who tells us whether those tests are wrong or right."

"I can't do it Ben. I can't.", Sam cried into her hand and he immediately slung his arms around her and held her tightly.

"It'll be okay. It'll be okay.", Ben whispered.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam walked home alone and took a deep breath when she opened the door and saw her family. She knew that Brooke and Julian would be totally disappointed in her. "Sammy. Look what I can do now.", Phoebe walked over to her and showed her how she could hold up her leg very high.

"Great.", Sam did not even look at her and went into her room and lay down on her bed and listened to music. On the one hand she wanted to tell her mom on the other hand she knew that Brooke and Julian would freak out. She touched her stomach and wondered whether there was a baby inside of her or not. Her life would change drastically if there was one growing inside of her.

Suddenly the door opened and Phoebe stormed inside and jumped onto her bed. "I wrote an A in school Sammy.", Phoebe showed her the test.

"Get out.", Sam just whispered and suppressed the urge to cry. School would not matter to her any more if she was pregnant. Phoebe looked confused at her.

"Are you okay?", she asked worried.

"Yes I am. Now get out.", Sam said annoyed.

"Do you have your period?", this question made Sam so furiously that she kicked Phoebe off the bed who held her back in pain when she hit the floor.

"No. I am not. Are you happy now? I don't have my period, okay. And I won't get it for the next nine months.", Sam screamed in tears.

"Nine months? Are you sick?", Phoebe asked naively.

"No you idiot. I'm not sick. I'm pregnant. Don't you get it? I'm pregnant with your cousin's baby. My future is over and I'll be a mom soon. A horrible one.", Sam fell to the floor besides Phoebe and cried into her hands. Phoebe did not really know what to say and looked shocked at Sam but then touched her knees.

"You'll be a good mom.", she whispered.

"No. I won't. I can't even take care of myself. I am sixteen Phoebe. I can't be pregnant. I just can't.", Sam cried.

"You have to tell mom.", Phoebe said and stood up.

"No, I can't. She'll freak out."

"But…but…you'll get fat and she'll notice.", Phoebe answered and Sam started to cry again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This evening Sam and Phoebe were very quiet. "Did you have a fight?", Kevin asked his sisters worried but both of them shook their heads.

"Okay girls. What happened?", Brooke stopped eating and looked from Sam to Phoebe. Sam shrugged her shoulders.

"Nothing mom.", Sam lied and hoped that Phoebe would lie too.

"Phoebe.", Brooke looked at her youngest. Phoebe wanted to explain it but Sam kicked her under the table and she just looked at her food again.

"Nothing mom.", she answered and picked at her food.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Phoebe heard Sam crying and went into her room. "We have to tell mom."

"No Phoebe. I can't."

"But mom always knows what to do.", Phoebe turned around in shock when Brooke opened the door.

"Okay girls. This is it. I can't see this any more. What happened?", Brooke sat down on the bed and stroked Sam's back. "Did you and Ben have a fight honey?"

The truth was that they really had a fight but there was a lot more. Sam started to cry even heavier. "Oh Sam, what happened?", Brooke got even more worried, "You know you can tell me anything…Oh my god.", suddenly Brooke had an idea what was wrong and held her hand in front of her mouth. "You're not…you're not…pregnant? Please don't tell me…" but Sam's face showed her the answer. "Phoebe. Please get into your room.", Brooke did not even look at Phoebe when she got out of the room. And then the screaming started while Sam cried heavily.

"I can't believe it. I can't believe it.", Brooke pushed Sam out of the room. "You get dressed now and we go to the doctor's immediately."

"Okay.", Sam sobbed, "I am so sorry mom."

"Sorry won't help now. How could you be so irresponsible?", Brooke screamed at Sam. Sam fell to the floor onto her knees. She couldn't take it any more. But Brooke immediately went to her and rocked her back and forth. Although she was pissed and disappointed, she felt pity with Sam too and she remembered how scared Haley had been.

"I can't be pregnant mom. I can't. I just can't.", Sam said over and over again.

"Can't we stay at home, mom?", Phoebe asked Brooke when they told everyone to get dressed.

Brooke thought about it for a moment and then nodded, "But you don't open any doors."

"Mom. We're not five.", Phoebe smiled and squeezed Sam's hand, "Good luck"

Sam just nodded and went to the car with her mom.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ben was more than afraid of Brooke the moment they went to the doctor. He could tell that she suppressed her anger but in reality she wanted to scream at them. "So who is Samantha Walker?"

"I am.", Sam whispered and sat down on the chair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kevin and Phoebe were watching cartoons and eating candy when they suddenly heard someone ringing the bell. They looked confused at each other. "We are not supposed to open it.", Kevin answered and Phoebe nodded and then looked out of the window.

"There is this man that found Lucky some days ago.", Phoebe said confused.

"Which man?", Kevin looked out of the window again but both of them hid fast when he looked inside the window.

"There's nobody home.", he said into the phone and then pretended to leave again. Kevin and Phoebe stood up again and looked confused at each other. They sat down on the couch again and then looked jumped up when they heard a window breaking and two men talking to each other.

"She has to be at home. They only went with the oldest daughter.", Phoebe and Kevin's heart started to beat real fast.

"Let's get outside.", Kevin whispered and pointed at the door but Phoebe shook her head.

"Lucky is in my room.", she whispered and ran to her room. Unfortunately the man walked into her room a minute later and there was no way to get out. She hid under the bed and held Lucky tightly to her chest. She saw his big feet in front of her and bit her own lip and hoped that he would not find her. She had a clue now what this man wanted from her. The feet stood right in front of her face and did not move. She just wished that Kevin and her would not be alone at home.

Meanwhile Kevin was hiding in the closet and dialed a number. "Dad.", he whispered.

"Hey son.", Julian said proudly.

"Dad, there are some men in the house.", Kevin whispered again.

"What? Where is Brooke?"

"She's at the doctor's with Sam. Phoebe and I are alone and they broke the window.", Kevin breathed heavily.

"I am on my way. Have you called the police?", Julian asked worried and suddenly they heard Lucky barking and then both of them, Kevin and Julian, shivered, when they heard Phoebe screaming loudly and in pain.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**...so the drama starts...:)**

_**Ps: If you love reading stories about the Bakers as much as I do, then I advice you to read the ones of "haleydavisbaker". Her stories are great and full of tension and lovely moments. Probably most of you already know of these stories but for the ones who don't...DO it!**_


	10. This isn't happening

_**So here it comes. A lot of drama and I must admit it was not that easy writing it and a lot of drama will follow. First of all, THANK you so much for all your ideas, reviews...I thought about everything a lot and I had to think a lot about it whether Sam is pregnant or not. Trust me...a lot will happen to the Bakers but the ones who read "Healing process" also know that I LOVE writing happy things in the end and funny moments. I hope you enjoy this one now. I don't know whether "enjoy" is the right word because some parts made me cry (lol) and I rewrote them. I'm just too connected to the little family "I" created (well, only Phoebe, Ben and so on. Of course the Bakers belong to Mark Schwahn"**_

_**xoxoxox your Casey**_**Jr.!**

Julian drove as fast as he could. He could not believe what was happening and he cursed that he could not reach Brooke, Sam or Ben. He had no clue why they were at the hospital and he could not believe that they left the two kids alone at home.

xxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile Kevin was inside the closet and heard Phoebe screaming. "Let go of me you assholes.", Phoebe kicked one of them against his leg. He immediately slapped her hard across the face, so that she fell backwards and onto the floor. Lucky barked all the time but the man just kicked him away. He was still too small to do any damage. Kevin took a deep breath and then ran outside to help his sister. There was no way that he could stay in the closet and listen to the men hitting Phoebe again and again.

"Fuck. She bit me.", one man said and Kevin screamed when this man started to hit Phoebe into her stomach over and over again and she just held up her hands to defend herself but fell to her knees in pain and whimpered.

"Leave her alone.", Kevin screamed and threw a plate against the man that just rolled his eyes and threw him onto the couch as if he was a feather to him.

Phoebe managed to stand up and catch Lucky and then ran to the door in pain. She had a clue what those men wanted from her and she feared that they would succeed and kidnap her. Unfortunately the man was faster and took her at her hair and pulled her backwards. She fell to the floor very hard again but managed to kick him against his nose, which started to bleed. It was not the first time that she had to fight but those men were way bigger and merciless.

"Fuck.", the man screamed in pain and then took Phoebe at her throat and pulled her closely to his face while she tried to catch breath and then kicked him into his stomach.

"You fucking whore. No doubt. You're Bill's daughter.", he threw her over the table and all the plates fell down with her.

Kevin ran towards her and could tell that she was in pain and tried to defend his little sister by standing in front of her, "Please, just leave us alone.", Phoebe felt a little dizzy from her fall and moaned in pain. Then everything happened very fast. Lucky bit the man and he looked down at the dog and kicked him over and over again.

"Nooooooooooooo.", Kevin and Phoebe screamed and wanted to run to the small and whimpering dog but the other man held them tightly and they had to watch how he threw Lucky against the wall and Lucky did not move any more in the end.

"You asshole. You asshole.", Phoebe started to scream and cry while Kevin could not believe what was happening and just stared at the dog that was not making any sounds any more and did not move. She tried to get free by kicking, screaming, biting but nothing worked and the man just rolled his eyes and then took out a handkerchief and put something onto it.

"Shut up girl.", he said and held it onto Phoebe's nose and mouth, who tried to get away but then her eyes rolled back and she lost consciousness and the man just took her into his arms while her face was wet from all her tears.

"Tell your family hi, boy.", they laughed and walked outside with Phoebe. Kevin stood still for a while and looked at Lucky. It seemed like he was in trance but then he started running and he was definitely a fast runner. When the two men were inside the black car, he managed to open the door and jumped inside as well. He did not care what would happen to him but there was no way that he would leave Phoebe alone. No way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam cried in Brooke's arms and did not know what to do. Ben stood a little helpless at their side and went through his hair and felt like their whole world was going to change now. "I can't be pregnant mom. I can't be.", Sam cried heavily while Brooke went through her hair and kissed Sam's forehead. Of course she was confused, mad and disappointed as well but she knew that she had to be there for her daughter now. It had been the same with Haley a long time ago.

"We'll get through it Sam.", Brooke took her hands around her daughter's face and made her look at her while she cried herself. "It's not the end of the world.", Brooke tried to reassure herself but she felt like a failed mother. She hugged Sam tightly and then held out her hand and Ben took it and looked guiltily at her.

"How can I tell dad?", Sam whispered and knew that Julian would freak out even more and would be totally disappointed. Brooke kissed her forehead again. The three of them talked a while in the car and thought that Julian would be home with the kids right now. But when Brooke turned on her mobile again and saw over fifty missed calls by Julian, she knew that something was not right.

"Hey honey…", Brooke started.

"Why the hell was your mobile turned off?", Julian screamed into the phone and could not stop the tears that streamed down his face.

"Are you okay?", Brooke asked worried.

"No, I am not. We are not. They…Phoebe and Kevin…they…were kidnapped.", Brooke stopped walking and did not know what to say in this moment. Her oldest daughter was pregnant and Phoebe and Kevin were kidnapped. At first she thought that this was a joke. She wished so badly that this would be a joke but she knew that Julian would never do those kinds of jokes.

"Mom. What's wrong?", Sam saw the paleness on Brooke's face and worried.

"Where…but…", Brooke started to stutter and then she started to run. She did not want to believe it. There was no way that Kevin and Phoebe were kidnapped. They would be home with Julian and laughing or arguing.

Sam and Ben were confused and ran after her, "Mom, what's wrong?", Sam screamed after Brooke. All of them gasped when they ran into the house and saw the chaos and police officers inside that looked for evidences. They heard someone saying that they found some blood on the wall and a puppy.

Then they saw Julian talking to one officer and showing pictures of Kevin and Phoebe, "They are this big and Phoebe is nine and Kevin is twelve and…", Julian turned around with his red eyes from the tears and then saw his family. He immediately walked over to them and slung his arms around them. Brooke cried into his chest, "It's my fault. Oh my god. It is my fault. I left them alone.", Brooke whispered but Julian shook his head.

"We have to get them back." And then suddenly Julian had an idea, "We have a camera outside officer.", he said and ran to it and came back with a small tape.

Everyone gasped and held their breath when they saw how two big men dressed in black were walking outside the house with masks on their faces and an unconscious Phoebe in their arm. And then they were shocked when they saw Kevin jumping into the car as well.

"We will do everything to find her. The chances are high in the first 24 hours.", Ben suddenly burst out at this comment from one officer.

"The chances are not high. They are in the hands of men who know how to hide and..."

"What do you mean boy?", an officer asked while Ben went through his hair and took out his mobile and called his father.

"Hey son. How are you doing?" Ben waited a moment, "They got her dad. Those bastards got them dad.", Ben said furiously and hit the wall behind him with his fist. He did not care a second that he was bleeding a little now. His pumpkin was gone and he knew that they would not treat them nicely.

Jim did not answer at first but then everyone started hearing his screams, "Those mother fucking assholes. I will kill them. How long ago Ben?"

"About an hour."

"I will send my men to every part. Police involved?"

"Yes."

"Great. Those idiots won't help a minute. I am on my way. Stay put.", Ben nodded and the officer asked him again some questions.

"My cousin is in the hands of some men you may know. The circle of power"

The officers widened his eyes. They had tried to destroy them for years. They were powerful men that were known in criminal actions and especially with child prostitution but they had never come to a place like Tree Hill. "My uncle sold Phoebe to them years ago but we thought they stopped looking for her."

xxxxxxxxxx

Sam ran into Phoebe's room and started to scream, "Noooo. I'm dreaming. This can't be happening. This…tell me I'm dreaming Ben.", Sam started to scream. Ben just looked sadly at her. "No. My sister and brother aren't gone. This can't be happening. This can't be.", Sam fell onto the floor with her knees and cried into her hands. Ben immediately walked over to Sam and slung his arms around her. Everyone felt the same sadness and guilt and did not know what to do.

"I don't want that child. I don't want it. I want my sister and brother back."

"What child?", Julian asked confused and wiped his tears. Although Sam and Ben did not answer, he knew about what child they were talking. He looked disappointed at Sam and Ben but did not say anything.

"Dad…I…", Sam wanted to say something but Julian just stood up.

"Not now. Not now Sam.", he walked to the officers and continued showing them pictures and asked questions how they would proceed. Brooke went to them as well while Sam stood up and ran into her room and cried into her pillow.

"It's my fault. It is all my fault.", Sam sobbed.

"No, it's not. It's those bastard's fault and…"

"What will they do to them Ben? I need my sister and brother. I need them.", Sam continued crying while Ben held her tightly and the tears streamed down as well.

"We'll get them back. I'll swear to god, I'll kill them if they hurt them.", Ben whispered but knew that they probably already hurt them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Phoebe touched her forehead when she gained consciousness. "Mom.", she whispered but them remembered what had happened and panicked when she could not see anything and tried to sit but just hit her head on the deck. "Let me out. Let me out.", she kicked and screamed from inside the car and started to cry and cough.

Meanwhile Kevin did not really know what would happen to them. Of course the men were angry that he had followed them and now he had a tape over his mouth and his hands were handcuffed in the back.

"We were not supposed to hit that little bitch.", one men said to the driver.

"Well, those bruises will go away.", the next one laughed evil.

"And what do we do with you?", the man looked at Kevin and pointed the gun at his face. Kevin did not cry or scream but just looked terrified at the gun.

"We just take him with us. I bet this rich family will pay a lot to get him back.", Kevin heard Phoebe screaming from the back and wished that he could say something but the tape prevented him. After a while Phoebe stopped screaming and he just heard her crying.

She was afraid what would come next but she remembered what her uncle had told her years ago and she knew what she had to do. She wiped her tears and tried to be strong.

xxxxxxx

_"If they ever get you pumpkin, they will sell you to the man that pays the most for you. Do you understand me?", a very young Phoebe looked terrified at him and nodded._

_"Make them hurt you. Make them hit you in the face so that they cannot sell you. They won't show you to any man with any bruises or scratches. Do you understand me?"_

_Phoebe nodded again in fear._

_"Until we will get you back, talk back to them, stay strong and show them no fear."_

_xxxxxxxxxxxx  
><em>

Phoebe took a deep breath and knew that this was easy to say but not easy to do. She changed into the fetus position and just thought of her family. She hoped that she would see them again in the future. Right now she had no clue that Kevin was in the same car with her.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"But what…what are we supposed to do?", Brooke walked after the police officers when they wanted to leave the house.

"Madam, right now all you can do is wait. We do our best to…"

"Your best. My two kids are in the hands of…of…merciless men. Your best isn't enough. We need them back.", Brooke screamed hysterically.

The officer just looked pitiful at her when Brooke broke down. She fell to her knees and cried into her hands.

Suddenly Ben jumped up. "Where are you going?", Sam asked confused.

"I can't sit here and do nothing. Every second counts and my dad and his men are on his way and…", then the bell rang and Ben knew who it was. His father and mother were standing in front of him with mad and sad faces.

"Hello son.", Jim came inside and if you did not know that he was a nice man one would fear him right now.

"Dad.", Ben said and looked to the ground. He felt like it was his fault that the two were kidnapped now. Maybe if he had not come to Tree Hill in the first place, they would still be with them now.

Nobody had expected to meet again like this. Julian took his hand and looked at Brooke. She was sitting on the couch and looked into space. She was obviously in shock and the tears streamed down her face.

"Brooke. We will get them back.", Jim said and looked at his wife when Brooke did not react. Macy went over to Brooke and took her hand into hers.

"Phoebe is a survivor. We will find her and Kevin.", Macy said softly and took her arms around the young woman. Brooke immediately started crying even heavier and nodded.

"It is my fault. It is my fault. I left them alone.", she cried into the woman's chest.

"Look at me Brooke. It is not your fault. It was not the first time that Phoebe was alone at home and those bastards would have gotten her even if you were at home at the time.", Brooke looked shocked at Macy.

"What…what are they going to do with them?", she asked and worried the answer. Of course she already knew it but somehow she needed to hear it again. Ben, Jim and Macy looked at each other and did not know what to say.

"We get them back Brooke. Nobody messes with my family.", Jim said and squeezed Julian's shoulder. The day was horrible. While Jim talked to a lot of people on the phone, Julian followed him wherever he was going. He needed to do anything. He could not just sit down and cry and unfortunately he could not calm down Brooke any more. Deep down he was mad at her that she had left the two alone. He could not understand it but he knew that nobody meant any of this to happen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Phoebe tried to listen what the men were saying but could not understand a word. Suddenly the car stopped and her heart started to beat faster. Although she did not like being in the car without much of air, she preferred that than getting outside and meeting those scary men again. But now the moment arrived. The men opened the deck and with one jump Phoebe jumped out of the car and ran. She had no clue where she was and just ran. The man just rolled his eyes and walked after her. He pushed her so that she fell to the ground and then he took her up into his arms. But of course Phoebe fought back.

"Leave me alone you ugly shithead.", she scratched his face and the man just threw her onto the ground hard. Phoebe fell onto chest and stayed mute for a while but then she started to scream when the pain hit her. She screamed so loud that even the man shivered a little. Not because he felt any pity but because he had not meant to hurt her like this.

"Shit.", the next man came over and kneed down and looked at Phoebe who held her chest in pain and had trouble breathing. She tried to get free when the man picked her up again but he just rolled his eyes. Phoebe cried heavily but the man just took his hand over her mouth and walked inside with her. They walked into a small house with just two rooms and lay her down on the bed and Kevin onto the floor with his ropes and then locked the door.

It was then she saw Kevin on the ground. She did not understand why he was with her and tried to stand up but felt dizzy from the pain. Nevertheless she managed to sit down besides him and tried to open his ropes. Unfortunately it took a while because it felt like her chest was burning.

"What happened?.", Kevin sat down besides her and took his arm around Phoebe whose head immediately fell onto his shoulder while the tears streamed down her face.

"It…it…hurts so bad.", Phoebe whispered and then she had to puke from all the pain. Kevin could tell how sweaty and pale she looked and stood up to find a way outside. But the windows were locked too and there was no way to get out. "Lucky is dead.", Phoebe sobbed and Kevin kneed down in front of her. "It's my fault."

"No, it's not. Maybe…maybe he isn't…", he took her hand into his and squeezed it. Of course he was in fear as well but he was in a way better shape than Phoebe.

"I promised to take care of him. I failed.", Phoebe cried even heavier and flinched in pain. Kevin sat down besides her again and let her head rest in his lap.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haley, Nathan and Jamie came over immediately and could not believe what was happening. They immediately did anything to support their friends. They stayed the whole night and Haley held Brooke tightly and rocked her back and forth while Jamie, Nathan and Julian listened to everything Jim was saying. He obviously knew what to do and told them that the police wouldn't succeed because they would not have any spoolies in that circle. But he did and he wanted to destroy that circle for so long now.

Macy cooked for all of them with Sam. She needed to do anything and this was the only way she could help right now. She took her arm around Sam who cried into her shoulder.

"We get them back and everything will be all right.", Macy whispered and touched Sam's stomach but she knew that the next hours would be hell for them, especially for Phoebe. She had been in that circle as a child and Jim had saved her. But she knew what Phoebe would have to go through, she had had to endure that for years.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Kevin and Phoebe heard footsteps. Both of them stiffened up when the door opened and a new man came inside. He kneed down in front of them and just smiled and then took Phoebe's chin into his hand. Kevin immediately slapped his hand away and the man looked at him.

"You're her brother, huh?", he laughed and then looked from one kid to another.

"So, we finally got you. Bill Ferguson's daughter. I heard it was not that easy getting you to come with us, honey.", he went through her hair but Kevin pushed him away again.

"Leave her alone.", he tried to be brave.

"Yes I am and you stink out of your mouth.", Phoebe looked at the man who could not believe what Phoebe had said. She really tried to be brave but in reality all she wanted now way lying in her parents' arms.

"She's worth a fortune.", the man laughed and then he took Phoebe's hand and pulled her into a standing position.

"Owwww…", Phoebe immediately held her chest again and had trouble breathing.

"What did you do to her?", the man asked madly while the others held back Kevin who wanted to help her.

"She fell to the floor a little too hard.", one man apologized while the other one immediately rolled his eyes and then forced Phoebe out of her shirt. She tried to hide her naked upper body but the man was stronger.

"Great. Blue marks everywhere. Now we have to wait longer until we can sell her.", Phoebe did not know what to say and shivered. She felt so small right now and knew that she had no chance against those men. And in reality she feared them and everything that would happen to her very much. She sat down on the bed again when the men left the room. She had still trouble breathing and held her chest and bit her lip. It hurt so badly. Kevin looked down at his sister and then got out of his shirt.

"Here. Wear it.", he whispered and Phoebe nodded and pulled it over her head. Both of them stiffened up when the door opened again after some hours. But this time it was not a grown-up. It was a very young man that looked around seventeen. The boy looked pitiful at Kevin and Phoebe and wanted to say something but a man yelled at him from another room. The young man looked back in panic and then threw something inside and closed the door fast. Kevin ran towards it and looked down at it. His eyes widened and he held it up, "It's a mobile Phoebe."

xxxxxxxx

_**What do you say?**_


	11. All hope is lost

**Drama...drama...drama! Thank you so much for your reviews!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Julian picked up the phone when it started to ring. He thought that this would be the police again but was shocked to hear Kevin whisper into it. "Dad?", his voice was shivering and you could tell that he had cried. Everyone gasped and looked at Julian when he spoke back into the phone.

"Kevin. Where are you?", he turned on the speaker, so that everyone could hear him. Brooke and Sam were holding hands while Ben had his arm around Sam and Jim and Macy sat besides Julian.

"I don't know. It's…we are in a small room without windows and…and they took Phoebe.", Kevin sobbed "I…I tried to…but they…they…are so big." Suddenly Kevin's door opened and he hid the phone behind his back immediately. A big man came inside with Phoebe who looked like she had cried a lot and was in fear. The huge man took hold of her arm and started to scream while she looked fearfully up at him.

"The next time you act like this bitch I'm going to kill your brother. Do you understand me?", Phoebe looked at Kevin and then back at the man who started to scream even louder, "I asked you a question."

"Yes.", Phoebe whispered with a trembling voice. The man just nodded and left the room again. Kevin pulled Phoebe to the bed and gave her the phone.

"Mom?", Phoebe whispered into the phone. Everyone could feel how scared she was and had tears in their eyes. They felt so helpless and useless and wished that they could be with them now to protect them.

"Yes honey, it's us…we..", Brooke immediately got out of her trance. She knew she needed to be strong for the two kids.

"Mommy. I wanna go home.", Phoebe started to cry into the phone. Although she was used to getting hit because her biological father had hit her a lot, now she was only in fear and especially Lucky's death had broken her.

"I know honey. You two have to be very brave now and we try everything to get you back and…", suddenly uncle Jim interrupted her. He knew that there was no time for those words.

"Pumpkin. What do you see right now? Describe everything in detail."

Phoebe looked around and tried to talk through her sobs, "We are in what looks like a chamber and it has no windows. Outside are a woman and man and two kids and an older boy. He threw the phone into the room. It looks like a normal apartment but...there are coming men in here and…and I don't have anything to wear except of my underpants and it's cold.", Phoebe cried into the mobile and wished to be with her family.

"It's okay pumpkin. They will pay for that. Listen to me very carefully now. You have to listen to every word they are saying. Did they talk about an auction?"

Phoebe nodded, "Yes, there was a man that said that his son would…have fun with me and he…he kissed my cheek over and over again and they said that there will be an auction soon when my bruises are healed."

Uncle Jim went through his hair and everybody could see the sweat on his face. "What is this auction?", Phoebe asked with so much fear in her voice.

"Phoebe. I need you to be a brave girl now.", he heard her breaking down and it broke his heart to say it out loud, "You need to make them hurt you again. Do you understand me?"

"But…but they will hit us real hard Uncle Jim. They hit us a lot…I don't wanna be hit again. I want my mom and dad.", Phoebe cried into the phone and fell to the floor.

"I know honey. But it's very important that you are bruised right now. Remember what I told you. If they sell you, it's almost impossible to track you."

"But I don't want to be sold! The men scare me and…and… I am so scared, I want my mommy…", Phoebe started to cry real heavy and jumped up in fear when the door opened. The man saw her on the phone and immediately threw it to the ground. But it stayed on and they had to listen to every hit Phoebe received while Kevin screamed.

"Nooooo, leave her alone. Noooooo.", they heard his hysterical cries and could just imagine what the man was doing.

"Noooooo.", she screamed when he threw her on the bed and slapped her over and over again and kneed her into the stomach, "You bitch. You won't do that again."

Julian held Brooke as tight as possible when they listened to Phoebe's helpless screams,

Then they heard someone stopping him, "You idiot. Now we have to wait another while. She's even bleeding.", they went out of the room while Phoebe stayed on the bed with her head fallen down of it. She could not move an inch and cried heavily.

"Phoebe, Kevin. Pick up the phone.", Julian pleaded but all of them could only listen to her cries and how she whispered "Mommy"

"Please you have to safe us. Please.", Kevin cried into the phone and went over to Phoebe and then hid the phone behind him again when two men came inside and looked from Phoebe to him. He did not dare to say anything and just shivered.

"We have to get rid of that boy and how on earth can we sell her if she looks like this.", he pointed at Phoebe. "Gimme the phone boy."

Kevin hesitated but when they screamed again, he gave it to them.

"Okay here's the deal. One million for the kids.", the man said into the phone. Jim immediately answered to that.

"Where and when?", he knew that they were probably bluffing.

"What, really? You don't want the girl any more?", the man lied.

Phoebe and Kevin looked shocked at the phone and listened carefully. Jim knew what kind of game he was playing and hoped that the kids would not listen to him.

"Both kids. One million. Set a date.", Jim said coldly but he knew that the chances were low that they would not sell Phoebe to any man.

"Okay. So you only want the boy back. Your girl causes too much trouble. I understand.", the man answered while Brooke screamed from behind when they heard that he was talking to Phoebe. They knew that he was playing with Phoebe's mind and wanted her to believe that they gave up on her. "I am sorry girl. Your parents don't want you back. Obviously you're a troublemaker. But they want you boy."

Phoebe looked shocked at him while Kevin started to yell and put his arms around Phoebe "That's not true. You're lying and I won't go home without my sister."

"You really don't want the girl?", the man smiled into the phone and then looked at Kevin and Phoebe again, "I am sorry you two. They don't have that much money to pay for both of you and you boy, are the better child. So by Wednesday you'll be home again.", he shut down the phone and left the kids inside again.

"Phoebe. It is not true. They are lying.", Kevin said immediately but Phoebe just nodded while the tears streamed down her face and then lay down with her back towards him.

"I am not a good kid anyways.", she whispered.

"I won't leave you alone. I promise. I don't want to go home without you.", Kevin cried and slung his arms around her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Kevin had a good grip on Phoebe when the man came inside, "It's time to go home boy."

"No. I won't go.", he said back but the men just rolled their eyes and then managed to pull him outside. He screamed and kicked while Phoebe just hugged herself and did not say anything. "Nooooooooooooooooooooooo."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We can't do that.", Sam screamed loudly at Julian some days later, "They can't pay for Kevin and let Phoebe there. It's like giving up on her."

"We are not giving up on anybody.", Julian said back and tried to stay calm.

"Yes we are. How do you think Phoebe will feel that only Kevin can come back home?", Sam's tears streamed down her face.

"Do you think I did not think of that? Of course I did but what can we do? They said they would kill Kevin. They…we…of course we want both of them…but…"

"You are giving up on her."

"How dare you say something like that? I am not giving up on anybody. She's my daughter and I will never give up on her.", Julian threw a plate onto the ground and everyone just stared at each other and could not believe how their family was falling apart.

Sam did not say anything but just left the room and walked into Phoebe's room and cried into the pillow. It still smelled like Phoebe and she remembered the time when they had sleepovers in this room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kevin had no clue where he was because he was blindfolded and handcuffed to a bench. It did not take long that he heard some other men coming closer to him and saving him. When he walked into the car with them he could not say a word. All he could think about was Phoebe and that he would never see her again. And then he had this major anger inside of him. He was angry that his family paid for him and not for Phoebe. Of course he knew that the kidnappers were lying but nevertheless he had this anger inside. They drove back home and when Sam, Ben, Julian and Brooke ran towards him and hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek he could not feel happy at all. He did not hug them back but just walked inside the house with them and then started to scream.

"Why did you do that?", he cried heavily. "Why did you pay for me and not for Phoebe? She…she…they will…"

"We wanted to Kevin but it was never an option.", it was hard for everyone. Of course they were happy that Kevin was back but it definitely felt like betraying and giving up on Phoebe although they definitely did not.

"But…", in this moment Kevin broke down and cried into his hands. This time he let Julian hug him and cried into his chest. It was too much for everyone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Victoria Davis was never a woman that cried a lot or showed any emotions but the moment she had found out that her youngest daughter was kidnapped, she had cried like a waterfall but then her sorrow turned into anger and she got the best detective ever to find Phoebe. "Samantha.", she whispered when she saw Sam walking to the house. Sam turned around with sad eyes and then looked shocked at her grandma. Without thinking she ran into her arms and cried heavily. Victoria slung her arms around Sam and stroked her back but she had no clue what to say to her.

"You came?", Sam whispered softly.

"I am sorry it took me so long.", she remembered Sam's phone call at night. Sam had cried into the phone and said that everyone was only arguing and that she did not know what to do. Phoebe was missing for another three weeks now. Everything had changed. The police was still looking for her and Jim's men as well but they must have hidden her perfectly and they were not in the chamber any more that Kevin had described. It was as if they were one second too late.

Brooke did not speak more than a few sentences a day and was medicated heavily. It went through the news and every magazine that the sister of the fashion designer Brooke Davis was kidnapped. Julian on the other hand could not sleep a second and looked for evidences. And Kevin almost stayed in his room for every second or looked for comfort in Sam's arms.

Victoria and Sam walked into the house and she was shocked that Julian did not even realize that she was there. He was just walking around and talking to Jim and Macy to find new clues. "Where is my daughter?", Victoria asked and Sam pointed at Phoebe's room. Lately Brooke lay in Phoebe's bed all day long and at night. Everyone was in his or her own world and dealt with all of it differently. Victoria opened the door carefully. Of course she wanted to come back earlier but Brooke had forbidden her to do so and blamed her for a lot of things. She saw her daughter holding Phoebe's teddy bear tightly to her chest and looking into space.

"Brooklyn.", Victoria whispered and Brooke immediately stood up and looked at her mother.

"Get out. I already told you that you're not welcome in this house.", she said harshly.

"I don't care Brooke. Your pregnant daughter calls me in the middle of the night crying her eyes out and telling me that instead of holding together all you do is fighting and…"

"You don't belong to this family, so go."

"If you want it or not. I belong to this family. It's my daughter that is kidnapped and…"

"You never wanted her. She's not your daughter. It's not your daughter that is hurt and alone right now.", Brooke screamed and cried at Victoria.

"Okay, it's not about whose daughter she is right now. I know you well enough that you blame yourself and…"

"I left them alone. I…I….", Brooke cried into her hands and Victoria was relieved that she allowed her to sling her arms around her and rock her back and forth.

"Sam, could you please get Julian and Kevin inside?", Victoria asked and Sam nodded.

"Hello Kevin. I am Brooke's mother.", Victoria touched Kevin's shoulder. "Please sit down everyone."

"I know I was never the best mother or grandma or whatever but I can tell that my family is falling apart."

Julian wanted to say anything but Victoria forbid him to do so. "It is time to wake up now. You cannot blame each other for everything. Yes, it's true. Sam, if you weren't pregnant Brooke would not have gone to the doctor with you and leave the children alone. If you hadn't a meeting Brooke would not have to leave them alone. If you were bigger you could've fight more and so on. If you need someone to blame then blame me. If I had not given my daughter away to this neighborhood then nothing of this would have happened.", Victoria took a deep breath and then continued, "but blaming each other won't help anyone. It's time that we think of Phoebe. I know we do every second but we have to think how she'll feel when she comes back and all of us are fighting. She's the one that is alone out there now and has no one that cares for her and I want her to have a warm home again when she comes back."

"You don't know if she comes back. You don't know that.", Kevin screamed at Victoria and wanted to leave the room but Victoria blocked it.

"I know I can't assure that but I have the best detectives ever out there and they have a clue where she might be.", everyone suddenly had a little sparkle in their eyes. "So I want all of you to believe that she'll be back soon and until then we do everything to make this family work. Do you understand me?", Victoria looked at each one and all of them nodded.

Sam was the first one that fell into Brooke's arms and cried while Julian slung his arms around them. Only Kevin looked at them and then left the room. He was not ready for all of this and he was the only one that knew exactly how they had treated his little sister.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dad.", Ben screamed five weeks after her missing and ran to Jim, "She's in there."

Jim immediately ran to the computer and looked at the page. "Oh my god. In two days."

**_Two days earlier:_**

Every day some men came into her room and just watched Phoebe up and down. Phoebe hated it and felt like an animal in the zoo. They stopped hitting her but told her that she was too fat and gave her less food. Of course she was not fat at all. She missed Brooke's food. Although she had hated it, she missed it now and she could not do anything in the room. She missed the sunlight and the heaven. She did not know whether she would see it some day again. And when she thought of Lucky, she cried every time.

Two women came into the room and looked down at Phoebe, "That's her?", the man in the back nodded and pulled Phoebe outside into another room. Phoebe had stopped to protest, she could not fight any more and just hugged herself. He locked the door and left the two women with Phoebe in the room. Phoebe looked scared up at them. Although she was glad that they were women, they did not really seem nice.

"Get undressed.", one of the women said coldly. Phoebe looked shocked up at them. She was wearing a long shirt and only her underpants.

"Now.", the woman screamed and made Phoebe jump up in fear.

"I don't want to.", Phoebe whispered with fear in her voice but one woman just looked down at her and screamed at her again and pulled up her shirt and down her pants.

Phoebe was so embarrassed to stand naked in front of them and hugged herself tightly and cried.

They measured her size and her legs and everything else and made photos of her body. Finally they took some sexy clothes for her and told her to wear that. The next woman made photos of her and showed her how to look after she had painted her face.

"Don't look so sad girl.", the woman laughed at Phoebe who was forced to smile.

When Phoebe was done with the photo shoot, she lay down on the bed and started to suck her thumb. It was the only way to calm down a little bit. And since there was nobody else to calm her down, she needed to do it by herself. All her hope was gone and she just stared into nothing and wondered what her family was doing at the moment.

"We got her.", Jim said to Ben and they went out of the house immediately and jumped into their car and called every men possible. They did not tell anything to the police because they knew that there was a greater chance of getting her without them. Many cars made their way to a small town in the south.

Meanwhile Phoebe stood in the middle of a room, only dressed in sexy underpants and with a lot of make-up on her face. Men were around her and watched her intense and raised their hands for another bid. She felt alone and very small. She did not hear how much the winner paid for her but a man with a mustache came to her and looked down with a grin.

"You can kiss her now."

He kissed her in front of everyone on the mouth and the others clapped. "The room is upstairs."

He took Phoebe into his arms and carried her into the room. She did not have the strength to protest any more and just closed her eyes. He closed the door behind them and looked down at Phoebe had no tears left any more but shivered and walked into a corner. The man went down to her and wanted to whisper into her ears but she looked shocked up at him and shivered and took a step backwards, "Please don't.", she pleaded.

He felt pity with this small girl and whispered into her ear. Phoebe looked shocked at him and went over to the bed and lay down. He took out his knife and cut into his own calf and let the blood drip onto the sheet. A man came inside and looked at the blood in the bed and clapped his hands. "She's yours now."

Suddenly they heard guns shooting downstairs. The man from the door immediately ran downstairs while Phoebe jumped up in shock. The other man that had told her that he was named Brian, took his arms protectively around her and took out his gun.  
>"Climb down.", he said to Phoebe and they climb out of the window and got into his car and drove away.<p>

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's okay kiddo. You are free now.", Brian went through Phoebe's hair and drove further. Phoebe wiped her tears and nodded. Free. She could not believe it but did not really trust the man besides her.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ben walked over the dead men and ran upstairs. He fell to his knees when he saw the blood on the sheet and cried into his hands. "It's too late." Jim did not say anything but looked shocked at the bed. It was the second time in his life that tears streamed down of his eyes as well. He helped his son up and they drove back and tried to look for Phoebe but they did not find her. Not in the house not somewhere else.

When they came back to Tree Hill, Ben fell into Sam's arms and cried heavily, "She's sold.", he whispered and both of them fell to the ground. Brooke and Julian cried in each other's arms as well. It was too much for everyone. To know that Phoebe had been raped and was now somewhere out there and experienced the worst. Everything had been so great and now everything was the worst possible.

"Nooooooooooo.", Sam screamed. She could not believe that her baby sister was gone forever. "She's not a bad person. She does not deserve this. She…", suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her stomach and held it tightly. The pain got even more intense until she passed out from it.

xxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile Victoria Davis got a phone call while she was outside for a walk. She fell to her knees and cried into her hands when she heard about the news. "I can't do that. I…"

"I am sorry Mrs. Davis but you have to do it.", the one on the phone said to her.

xxxxxxxxxxx

_**to be continued...**_


	12. I want my family

_**I hope I make some of you "happy" with the fast and long update. I thought it was appropriate because it was another cliffhanger again (obviously I love them).**_

_**mailider: The drama will "end" soon and you'll know what happened. It kind of starts with this chapter. Although you probably won't like what will happen in this chapter, I hope that you'll continue reading my story. And please always let me know your ideas/suggestions and thoughts. Thank you!**_

_**may92: Yes, some of the chapters are going to be intense now. Thank you for your long review. I always wait for them:). Yes, somehow I wanted to add Victoria into it. It was more realistic. Phoebe is her daughter and although she's a cold woman, she loves her family (in a weird way). I hope you like this chapter.**_

_**OTHangles: Thanks for your review!**_

_**Bdazzle: Yep, somehow I like drama-drama but of course I love happy moments too and I promise that there'll be some soon! Well, neither Sam nor Phoebe are really "ok" at the moment but they will be:)**_

_**Ace5492: You are wonderful! I hope you're feeling okay!**_

_**colette21: I am happy you like the twist with Victoria. She'll be in the story a little bit more and play a major role. You'll see who it was on the phone...now!**_

_**cullentreehill: You'll get the answer to your questions in this chapter. The Bakers will be okay in the end-promised!**_

_**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READS AND REVIEWS!**_

_**I HOPE YOU ARE STILL READING MY STORY: Sara1287, TankOTH90, haleydavisbaker, OTHFAN26, sarabeth08, katie, Lauren, LovePhoebe, yasmin1991, Jade St. Jms, Maddie, max, Izzy, Professional Beach Bum, BDavis4eva, OTHistheBESTest, hate on me hater. GLEE!**_

xxxxxxxxxxx

Sometimes it feels like the world is against you and you don't know what to do. Right now more than one person felt like this. Brooke, Ben, Kevin, Macy, Jim and Julian were waiting for Sam to come out of the operation. They hoped that she was okay and feared that they would loose another sister, daughter or girlfriend. Julian had his arms around Kevin and Brooke while Ben's parents tried to calm him down. It was too much for all of them. A doctor came outside and all of them immediately jumped up. "How is my daughter?", Brooke whispered and realized that while her youngest daughter went through hell at least Sam had her whole family at her side.

"She wants to talk to her mother.", Brooke nodded and walked into the room and saw Sam lying in the bed. She was very pale and stared onto the ceiling and when she saw Brooke coming inside she cried again.

"I lost the baby mom.", Sam whispered and Brooke immediately walked over to her and held her tightly while both of them cried. "I lost the baby and Phoebe, mom and…and I need Phoebe back."

To be honest, Brooke did not know what to say. Everyone needed Phoebe back. Everyone was in pain and everyone did not know how to deal with it and it felt like their lives were over. She went under the blanket with Sam and both of them held each other tightly and just cried for hours. They needed each other and they hoped that one day their family would be almost the same but they knew that this was impossible without the youngest of the family.

"They…they said that it was too much stress and that cause the abruption.", Sam cried in Brooke's arm and when she saw Ben with teary eyes coming inside the room, he fell onto the bed and slung his arms around her and cried with them. They did not even have the time to get used to the thought of being parents.

xxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile Victoria Davis ran to the airport and checked in. She had written a short letter to her family and felt miserable but she knew that she had no other choice. Her heart was beating very fast and she knew that now everything would change.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"You don't have to be afraid of me Phoebe.", Phoebe looked confused at him.

"How…do you know…know…my name?", Phoebe stuttered in fear while he smiled at her. She could see that it was an honest smile.

"I am a detective and your mother hired me."

"My mom? Are we driving home?", she immediately got hope and he smiled happily down at her and squeezed her hand but she immediately took it back and shivered.

"Yes."

Phoebe looked out of the window with a little hope in her eyes. But somehow she feared whether they really wanted her back. She did not want to believe the words those men had said but nevertheless she had started to believe that she was not worth being loved. When they stopped Phoebe looked confused at him, "But…I don't live here.", she hugged herself and expected the worst. Maybe he was just another of those men and would start to hurt her again. Immediately she started to run. She did not want to be held hostage again and hit and hurt by adults.

"Phoebe!", a woman screamed behind her and ran after her as fast as she could. It did not take long that she reached Phoebe who was hobbling a bit.  
>"Nooooooo. Leave me alone.", Phoebe screamed and cried heavily and tried to get free.<p>

"It's me. Victoria.", Victoria said and took her hands around the small face and forced her to look at her. She remembered the last time she had seen her youngest daughter. That time Phoebe had been fearless and naughty but now she could only see a very young girl that was afraid of the world and needed protection.

Phoebe looked confused at her and then slung her arms around her mother and cried into her shoulders. "Shhh….you're free now.", Victoria stood up with her in her arms and walked into the apartment. "Thank you Brian.", she gave him a letter with a lot of money. He just nodded.

"But remember. One month and don't contact them."

Victoria nodded and kissed her daughter that was totally exhausted and sucking her thumb. She was shocked what she was wearing and immediately went into another room with her to get something appropriate. Phoebe was ashamed to undress in front of her.

"How about I just close my eyes?", Victoria saw Phoebe's fear and was glad when Phoebe nodded. It hurt her that her daughter had gone through such horrible incidents and she could see that they had managed to break her little daughter.

"Don't mom and dad want me any more?", Phoebe whispered sadly. Victoria looked confused at her.

"Of course they want you honey. They miss you so much but we must not tell them that you are safe. Brian thinks that they could look for you again because your uncle started a fire when you were…were sold. But if they see that you're not with Brooke and Julian, they will think that you were really sold and won't look after you again. We paid for you and they should stop looking for you soon, if they will even look for you."

"But I want my mom and dad.", Phoebe cried into her hands and Victoria took her onto her lap and rocked her back and forth.

"Oh honey. They miss you like hell and worry a lot but it's for your and their safety and until then we try to make us a good time, okay?.", Victoria said, "but we have to color your hair and just spend the one month together and after that you can go to…to your mom and dad, okay?"

Of course it was hard for Victoria to tell that to Phoebe. She was a little girl and not seeing the ones she loved for another month was pure torture.

Phoebe was sucking her thumb again and cried heavily for hours on Victoria's lap. When the bell rang Phoebe immediately started to panic, "They will get me. They will get me.", she tried to climb out of the window but Victoria was faster and pulled her into her arms.

"Shhhh. It's just my hair maker.", it took a while for Phoebe to believe it but then a woman with red hair and a bubbly personality came into the room.

"Oh, you must be Phoebe. I've heard a lot about you. Only the best.", she talked to Phoebe who was in Victoria's arms and sucking her thumb. Phoebe just looked at her and did not say anything back.

"What color do you want? Red, Blonde, Green, Blue?", she asked but Phoebe just stared at her and then lay her head on Victoria's shoulder and cried.

"I want my mommy.", she cried and Victoria could tell that it was too much for Phoebe but she knew that it was important to change Phoebe's look a little, so she decided it.  
>"Could you cut her hair to her chin and make it a dark blonde with some highlights?"<p>

It did not take long and Phoebe looked into the mirror and raised an eyebrow. "I look so differently.", she said and Victoria smiled.

"You are beautiful.", this hairstyle made her look even younger.

"No, I am not. I am ugly.", Victoria did not say anything to that. She could not imagine how she would feel if someone wanted to buy her. It must be a horrible feeling and she knew that no child should go through anything like this. But in the meantime Victoria was so relieved and grateful that Brian had found Phoebe and saved her in the last second. What would have happened to her if someone had really bought her and they would have never seen her again? She tried not to imagine that and wiped a tear and hoped that the doctor that would come soon and check Phoebe through would take away a fear she had. Although Victoria had never been there for her little daughter, she loved her. As weird it may sound, Victoria Davis would do anything to help her youngest daughter.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The day was very hard. Phoebe was seeing a man in every corner and did not leave Victoria for a second and was like a magnet and was in her arms almost all the time. It was new for Victoria to take care of someone 24/7 but she did not mind and actually she felt very guilty.

"This is your room for the month.", she showed Phoebe a big room that was decorated in her favorite color and had pictures of her family on the wall. Phoebe took one of the pictures and looked at Sam, Brooke and Julian who were smiling into the camera.

"Kevin is not on the photo.", Phoebe whispered, "I want to see them.", Phoebe started to cry again and looked up at Victoria with pleading eyes.

"Oh honey, I wish you could do that but we need you safe and them as well and after the month you'll live with them again. You have to be a brave girl now."

"I don't want to be a brave girl any more. I hate it.", Phoebe cried even more and threw the picture onto the ground and sat down on her bed with her arms crossed. "I am not brave. I cried when they hit me and….", she whispered and felt ashamed.

"Oh honey. I've never seen anyone that is braver than you. And I would cry too if someone hits me. But tears don't mean weakness. They show that you are alive.", Victoria took her arm around Phoebe and held her tightly.

"Then I am very much alive. I have never cried so much in my life.", Phoebe joked and immediately started crying more. She slung her arms around Victoria and sat down on her lap.

"Do you want me to read a book to you?", Victoria asked a little unsure. She had no clue how to deal with children but tried her best.  
>"Okay.", Phoebe whispered and listened to every word Victoria read about a princess.<p>

They stayed like this for the next hours until Victoria looked down and could see that Phoebe was sleeping. She kissed her head and held her tightly for a while until she went outside and made a call. She knew that she was not the best when it came to helping people but she needed to get Phoebe the best professional therapist out there, no matter how much it cost. She talked to a woman that was experienced in helping children in traumatic situations. She already treated children that had been kidnapped. Victoria wanted her immediately and offered her a lot of money.

"Mrs. Davis. I don't help those children because of the money…I…"

"Mrs. Jones. My daughter was kidnapped, punched, held in prison for almost two month and dressed like a slut and had to stand in front of many sick bastards to be sold. She needs help and I don't know how I can help her. I know that you don't do it because of the money but I have a lot and I want you to help her everyday for the next month. I want you to come when I don't know what to do and I will pay for everything."

Mrs. Jones hesitated, "I am sorry Mrs. Davis but I am not something you can buy."

Mrs. Jones knew the cold Victoria and could not believe that she heard the woman crying on the phone.

"I start next week.",, Mrs. Jones said and hung up.

Victoria felt very guilty. She wanted to tell her oldest daughter that Phoebe was okay but Brian had told her not to do. Just in case and while they tried to destroy the circle. But she knew how much all of them were suffering; she took a sip of her Whiskey and suddenly heard Phoebe screaming loudly. She ran into the room and was shocked when Phoebe was about to destroy everything in the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jim and Macy were back at their home and it felt like they had lost hope too to find Phoebe. Of course Ben stayed in Tree Hill. He needed Sam and Sam needed him- especially now that they had lost the child. But somehow they did not really talk about it. Julian did not even mind them sleeping in one bed any more. He knew that Sam needed someone to hold her tight and he trusted Ben. They were shocked about Victoria's letter that told them that she needed to do some business in New York. It was horrible and they were disappointed that she left like this. The house was so calm. They tried to talk to each other but everyone was suffering in their own way. Brooke was waiting for a call that would tell her that Phoebe was dead. But it was the most horrible feeling not to know what was happening to her at the moment. Was she crying? Was someone hurting her again?

She was lying in Phoebe's bed. That's all she was doing the whole time. She shut everyone out. She tried not to do it but she could not change it. She felt guilty and alone. Julian looked into Phoebe's room and found his wife holding the teddy bear that Phoebe loved so much closely to her chest.

"Honey, dinner is ready.", Julian sat down on the bed and went through Brooke's hair.

Brooke looked up at him with sad eyes.  
>"It smells like me.", she whispered and Julian looked confused down at her, "The bed. It does not smell like Phoebe any more. It smells like me.", Julian took her into his arms and cried with her.<p>

"We cannot give up hope. I feel that she's somewhere out there."

"But they are hurting our baby Julian. They are hurting her. Isn't it egoistic to want her to live through all the horror?", Brooke cried into his chest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So in four weeks?", Sam asked Ben who lay on her bed and stared at the wall.

"I don't know whether I am really going. I see no sense in it.", Ben answered with a sadness in his voice. He felt guilty that he had come to Tree Hill and did not know what to do with all his rage.

"I understand that but I think Phoebe would want you to go.", Sam laid her head on his chest and heard how he started to sob.

"Sam. Why is this happening to us? First Rebecca died and now…now Phoebe is in the hands of some sick bastards. She is just a girl. Just a small girl with a loud mouth. She does not deserve any of this. I don't wanna play with the NBA any more. I don't care.", Sam held him tightly and cried with him. "And…I…wanted to be a father. Not in this situation but with you and…", Sam looked shocked at him and then kissed him softly.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile Kevin was with the Scotts and played chess with Haley. The Scotts took care of the Bakers every day and tried their best to make them smile at least once a day. "Can we stop?", Kevin asked without looking at Haley. He lost the joy in this game and Haley nodded.  
>"How about you go upstairs to Jamie?", she suggested and Kevin just nodded and walked up the stairs with his head hanging down.<p>

Lisa could not understand anything that had happened. They did not tell her the whole truth, only that some bad man had kidnapped Phoebe and they tried to get her back. They thought of her every minute and tried to be strong for the Bakers. But it was hard. Phoebe was part of their family too and it felt like a piece of their heart was missing. Jamie did not talk a lot about her but stayed in his room and looked at a picture of the two of them when they had been on Hawaii. Lisa on the other hand could not stop talking about Phoebe. When she played with her dollies she pretended that Phoebe was playing with her. Nathan was starting to get bad in basketball. He missed almost every basket and Haley could not teach her class any more because she always broke down when she saw Phoebe's classmates and she remembered how they had first met.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's okay Phoebe. It's okay.", Victoria tried to wake up the screaming Phoebe.

"No. Please don't. That hurts.", Phoebe screamed and kicked around. She accidently kicked Victoria in the face and blood immediately fell down her lip. But it was the first time that Victoria Davis did not care for her outward appearance. All she cared about was calming down her daughter.

She took her into her arms and could feel the sweat through Phoebe's clothes. "Shhhh. It's just me. Victoria. Calm down honey. You are safe.", Victoria went through her hair and could tell that Phoebe started to wake up and calmed down a little. But suddenly Phoebe had to puke and puked right on Victoria's shirt.

"I am sorry.", Phoebe said shocked but Victoria smiled down at her.  
>"Well, I think I have to shower now. It's okay.", she kissed her forehead and went into the bathroom with Phoebe.<p>

"How about we both change into our PJ's and just watch a fun movie?", she suggested. To be true she was scared a lot. She did not know how to take care of any child. She always had a nanny for Brooke and she had never watched a movie with her.

Phoebe nodded but when Victoria wanted to stand up and take a shower, she held her hand tightly. She did not want to be alone. "Do you want to come with me in the bathroom while I shower?", Victoria suggested and Phoebe nodded.

"I bought you this.", she gave her a game boy and closed the bathroom door. Phoebe immediately locked it, "Just sit down on the floor and wait till I am ready. Do you think you could do that?", she took Phoebe's chin into her hand and Phoebe nodded.

"I am very proud of you.", she kissed her, undressed and jumped under the shower. Phoebe sat down on the floor and started to play the game. It was not really fun but it helped her to stop thinking of those creepy men that had undressed her-not only with their eyes.

"You look tired.", Victoria said when she saw that Phoebe almost fell asleep in her arms. "We can end the movie." But Phoebe shook her head. She was afraid to go to sleep. She would see those men again but she had not slept more than four hours at night the last month when she was held hostage and soon the missing sleep caught up.

"Come on, let's get you to bed.", Victoria carried her into her room but Phoebe immediately started to cry again. It was totally new for Victoria to see Phoebe crying that much.

"Shall I stay with you again until you sleep?", Victoria asked and hoped that this was the right question. Phoebe did not say anything but held her tightly. So Victoria stayed the whole night with her daughter. It was a horrible night. Phoebe woke up very often screaming and kicking around but Victoria always got to calm her down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What a night, huh?", Victoria saw that Phoebe was sucking her thumb and looking at her.

"Is this real?", Phoebe whispered without taking out her thumb.

"Yes it is honey.", Victoria went through her hair and kissed her nose softly,

"I want you to meet someone today. She is a very nice woman and called Mrs. Jones."

"I don't want to meet anyone. I want mommy and daddy.", Phoebe tried to be strong but everything was too much for her.

"I know honey but she'll help you and in some weeks you see them."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Mrs. Jones came into the apartment and was shocked how cold it looked. The only room that was decorated was Phoebe's. She greeted Victoria and then looked at the small figure in her arms. She could tell that the nine-year-old girl was emotionally disturbed. But who wouldn't it be? Phoebe sucked her thumb and did not look at her while her head rested on Victoria's shoulder. Mrs. Jones knew Victoria but the woman she saw in front of her was totally different. She had her arms slung around the child and looked like she actually cared.

"Hello Phoebe. I am Mrs. Jones. I've heard a lot of nice things about you.", Phoebe did not turn around and just held Victoria as tight as possible.

Phoebe did not say a word this day. She pretended not to hear anything. Mrs. Jones looked at the little thin girl and knew that she needed to help her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Baker's therapist had told them that they should not stop living their lives and gave each of them a task. So Ben was playing basketball with Nathan while Julian and Kevin were playing chess and Brooke and Sam were outside in the garden and talking to each other. Even doing those normal things was hard. Every step and breath was hard and without Phoebe the house was totally calm. Sam touched her stomach and wondered how it would have been if she got that child. Brooke did not say anything but took Sam's hand into hers and squeezed it softly. She wanted to be there for her but right now she did not have the strength.

"Are you okay with going back to school?", Brooke asked softly and Sam looked up into the sky and nodded.

"I don't know. I guess I am.", Sam answered sadly.

"I am sorry I can't be the mother you deserve Sam.", Brooke squeezed Sam's hand again and could not look into her eyes, "I know you're in pain. I know you just lost your child and I want to be there for you every second but…"

"Mom. I lost a child but to be honest…I….feel guilty because…I….thought about an abortion anyways. I…cannot have a child in this situation and I am too young and I still need my…well…my mom and dad and…when I have a child one day I want it to meet his amazing aunt.", Sam started to cry. Brooke opened her arms and although Sam was sixteen, she sat down on Brooke's lap and held her tightly.

"I love you so much Sam.", Brooke whispered and went through Sam's hair.

"I love you too mom.", Sam answered. "Do you remember when Phoebe fell down the tree house?"

"Oh yeah. You screamed like hell that she would not move any more.", Brooke remembered the situation.

_"Phoebe. Phoebe. Oh my god.", Sam screamed and ran inside to get her parents. But Phoebe just laughed at her hysterical sister and said "Boo. I am alive again."_

_Sam looked madly at her and hit her shoulder hard in frustration. Phoebe immediately held it in pain and started to whine._

_"Owwwwwww…."_

_"You don't pretend to be dead.", Sam screamed at Phoebe._

_"It was just a joke.", she screamed back at Sam and wanted to kick her._

_"You don't joke with that.", Sam screamed at Phoebe and pulled her inside merciless and told Brooke and Julian everything who immediately talked to Phoebe. In the end Phoebe was lying on the couch and crying in frustration._

_"Are you going to eat with us?"_

_"No, never. All of you are mean and I'm staying on the couch forever.", Phoebe screamed at them while the three of them rolled their eyes. Phoebe could exaggerate so much._

"I miss even those moments.", Sam said.

"How about you go outside with Ben this evening?", Brooke suggested. She did not want Sam to stay at home all day long and wait for something that would maybe never happen.

"Okay.", Sam whispered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mrs. Jones came everyday and Phoebe got frustrated even more when she saw that woman. She hated her and wanted her to leave her alone. But Mrs. Jones knew how to handle Phoebe and knew that she was suffering and needed her help so desperately. But it was a special case because Phoebe could not see the persons she referred to as mom and dad and lot of her behavior showed her frustration.

"I've brought you something today. My daughter really loves that kind of stuff and I thought that you would like it too.", Phoebe sat on a chair in front of Mrs. Jones and pretended not to care. She looked at the empty screen and many paint brushes and paint in front of her.

"I know how this works. You want me to paint something and then you interpret anything into it. But I won't paint.", Phoebe said back and could feel anger in her voice. She did not want a therapist; she wanted Brooke, Sam, Kevin, Ben and Julian. Mrs. Jones knew that Phoebe was a very intelligent girl and smiled at her.

"Oh, how about I paint something and you interpret something into it?", Mrs. Jones asked. At first Phoebe did not say anything but then Mrs. Jones painted a playground with many children and happy faces. She painted every detail, a slide, a swing, bushes and birds, dogs and all kinds of happy stuff.

"I bet I paint uglier than you do, huh?", Mrs. Jones smiled at Phoebe who looked curiously at the picture, "So what do you see?", the woman with the curly blonder hair and her big glasses asked.

"A playground.", Phoebe said calmly.

"And?"

Phoebe stayed calm for ten minutes until she started to talk, "Well, that little boy there.", she pointed at the smallest child in the picture, "is alone on the playground but he is not afraid because there are many grown-ups that look after him but he does not know yet that in those bushes are creepy monsters that jump out and want to get him."

"Why do they want to get this poor boy?", Mrs. Jones asked and was glad that Phoebe finally talked.

"Because he is a special boy. He can do magic but he does not know yet."

"Oh, what can he do?"  
>"He can kill everyone with just one clap. Just like that.", Phoebe clapped.<p>

"Why would he want to kill someone?"

"I don't know. Out of fun I guess. He needs to be ready to defend himself when those monsters come. And maybe some of these grown-ups that sit here are monsters too. They just pretend to be nice and smile but in reality they want his blood."

"His blood? Why do they want his blood?"

"Well, because it tastes good. It's fresh blood and nobody had drunken of it. And everyone wants fresh blood. And when he goes down the slide the boy cannot see anything and it's dark and all those monsters come out and touch him everywhere to get him into hell. They pull at his clothes and rip them away. He screams and screams but there is nothing he can do. But then he claps his hand.", Phoebe took the red color and threw it on the picture.

"And then everyone is dead. Everyone, even the good people because he cannot control his power."

"So he is safe now?"

"Yes. Because everyone is dead except of him.", Phoebe had even a little paint in her face and lay her head on the table and sucked her thumb again.

"And is he happy now?"

"Who cares.", Phoebe shrugged her shoulder and looked at Mrs. Jones.

"Well I do. Seems like the little man is a great person and just wants to be safe. I would like him to be happy."

"Well it's my story not yours. And it's his own fault that all those monsters wanted him.", Phoebe was annoyed by all those questions. She could not understand why Victoria wanted that woman to talk to her every day. She just wanted her family. Although Phoebe started to say that the kidnapping was not that horrible and that she had exaggerated in the beginning and that she now felt good, her behavior showed the total difference.

"That's horrible. What did this little boy do to suffer that much?"

"Well he is stupid. He is little and he cannot defend himself. He always needs someone to protect him and he cannot expect that. People are better without him.", Phoebe was getting defensive and crossed her arms in front of her.

"I would really like to protect that little boy. I would not mind."

"Well then you are dumb. He is a pain in the ass and he only brings trouble and now he is alone on the world because he killed everyone."

"So he is not that helpless, right? I mean he has this power to kill everyone."

"Aaaa…I don't know. It's just a story. Monsters are always stronger and they will get him and then they will put him into a cage and feed of him."

"Poor little boy. That's really horrible."

"Well, he can always clap his hands and be invisible, right?", Phoebe said and Mrs. Jones immediately asked.

"Is that what he wants?"

"How should I know? I cannot read his thoughts and I don't care whether he is alive or not and nobody else should care."

Mrs. Jones was always sad to see children that had to go through horrible things in their short time of life. She knew that Phoebe was reacting so defensive because inside she felt small and alone and did not know how to cope with all of her emotions and fears. Her whole life nobody had really listened to her and when she had finally found the family that loved her she had been kidnapped and had experienced a fear no one should experience.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_Okay, I hope all of you can see how broken Phoebe is. She was more than five weeks alone in the hands of cruel man and although she's a strong girl, she's nine and now she must not see her family. I added Victoria because I thought that it was realistic that she would care. Nobody would be allowed to hurt her family! I know that at the moment it seems like there's only drama and sadness in the story but it will get better. I PROMISE! I love the Bakers and I want them to be happy. They deserve it! Thanks for reading this crazy story :=) and telling me your thoughts because I only update this fast at times when I can tell that some of you want me to do. So I skip some hours of sleep and write! I wish you a great week and I hope that I see some reviews later!_**

**_Your CaseyJr.!_**


	13. Mother and daughter

_**I made an extra long chapter because some of you asked me to end the drama :). Of course there'll still be some of it but...well just read it...I don't want to give any spoilers!**_

_**cullentreehill: Yeah, all of them have to go through a LOT at the moment but it'll change and they'll help each other. Promised. The good times are coming :). Thank you so much for continue reading my story!**_

_**may92: Yes, Victoria and Phoebe will grow a bigger bond. You'll see her in some scenes in the further chapters. I cannot wait for your ideas. Always love reading them! Thanks!**_

_**Ace5492: Have a perfect sunday sweetheart!**_

_**Bdazzle: Thank you for thinking of it as a great chapter!**_

_**OTHangles: Yeah, some intense chapters are following but everything will turn out good in the end...hopefully :)**_

_**sarabeth09: SORRY, that it's all sad and gloomy. I try my best to change that soon. I promise it'll get better and I'll add MANY scenes with Brooke and Phoebe! Thanks for letting me know that you like Mrs. Benzo more than Mrs. Jones!**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mrs. Jones sat in front of a crying Phoebe. Her head was on the table and she did not stop crying but she did not want to be touched by any one.

"Can you tell me why you are crying now?", Mrs. Jones asked softly and felt so much pity with this young and beautiful girl she liked very much. Phoebe did not answer and so Mrs. Jones said, "You don't have to tell me anything. I just stay here with you and if you want you can talk and if you don't want to talk it's okay as well."

Phoebe cried for another while and did not say anything but then she started to whisper, "I miss my family."

Mrs. Jones was happy to hear her talking. She had never talked about them.

"Oh, could you tell me a little about them? You never mentioned them."

Phoebe wiped her tears and nodded bravely, "My mom…well in reality she is my sister but I like her to be my mom because my other mom…um Victoria did not want me and… but I want Brooke as my mom. Today is her birthday but I am not there to celebrate with her and I don't have any present."

Mrs. Jones could not believe that Victoria had not mentioned that to her. Of course Phoebe would be sad. "She is a fashion designer and she makes those cool clothes. I modeled for her but dad thought that my clothes were not appropriate, so she changed everything a bit. She always cuddles with me and tells stories. And she is the most beautiful woman on the planet. Sometimes she really gets hysterical when she is mad and then I get grounded or they take away my phone but they never hit me. Never.."

"Why did you destroy stuff?"

"Sometimes I am really mad."

"Could you describe it to me? I don't do such things and would like to understand you."

Phoebe nodded and wiped the tears again. "Sometimes I get this feeling in my stomach. It's like a…umm…prickle. It does not hurt but I don't like it. It comes when I get mad or sad and…I hate it. And then I just throw things around and get really, really mad and destroy stuff. I don't know why I do it. Especially when I think about Rebecca"

"Who is Rebecca?"

Phoebe hesitated a moment but then answered, "She was my sister and two…well four years older. But…she died when we ran away. She was allergic to bees."

Mrs. Jones could not believe what she was hearing. No wonder this little girl in front of her showed such behavior at times. "How old were you when she did?"

"Eight or six…my…my passport was wrong and I always thought that I was eleven but I am nine.", Phoebe wiped a tear with her shirt, "my biological dad always said that it was my fault because I made her run away with me. He started hitting me real bad and I had to stay in bed for a week and...and he said I am the devil and I should be dead."

Mrs. Jones took Phoebe's small hands into hers but Phoebe immediately took it back. Mrs. Jones looked deep into her eyes, "You are not the devil Phoebe and it was not your fault and no one wants you dead. You are an awesome little girl that went through a lot and I will help you. I promise you that."

Phoebe nodded sadly, "But I sometimes really destroy stuff and am mean to other people."

"It's okay; as long as you don't hurt anyone or yourself. You could start to use something that you can punch and kick and destroy which is not important. Like paper. How about you just try next time? I don't really like seeing you get hurt Phoebe. Your poor little hands.", Mrs. Jones took Phoebe's hands into hers and stroked the bandages, "And your new dad. How is he?"

"He is cool. He is a moviemaker and he knows all about movies. He is big and strong and I like talking to him. Sometimes we fight a lot because he does not allow me the stuff my sister gets to do and I don't like that."

"How old is your sister."

"Sixteen."

"Oh, I see."

"Yes, Sammy is really great and she's pregnant. She is in love with my cousin Ben. But sometimes they annoy me because they can only think of kissing. We do not fight that much but sometimes she throws me out of her room because I probably annoy her. But now I have a brother too."

"Oh how come?", Mrs. Jones asked curiously.

"My dad had a girlfriend before my mom and a son with her. He's twelve now."

"Do you like him?"

"Yes. He was so happy too when we got Lucky."

"Who is Lucky?"

Phoebe started to cry immediately and shook her head, "I don't want to talk about him."

Mrs. Jones let her be.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour later Victoria came back home and saw Phoebe crying in the chair and talking to her therapist.

"No. I am not strong. I cannot handle anything on my own."

"You know what kiddo. Real strength means that you let us help you. You should not handle anything on your own. You are nine and nobody expects that from you. I would never cope with anything you went through on my own. Everybody needs someone."

"My mother does not.", Phoebe said and Mrs. Jones immediately answered.

"Of course Brooke does too. She needs you and Sam and…"

"No. My mother. Not my mom.", Mrs. Jones looked a little confused at Phoebe but then understood it.

Victoria paled a little when she heard that and felt guilty. But then she took a deep breath and kneed down in front of Phoebe and took her hands into hers.

"Oh honey. Of course I need other people too."

"Who?", Phoebe asked confused.

"You for instance."

"Me? You never wanted me.", Phoebe said without any anger.

"Well…um…yes, I made mistakes and to give you away was a big one but I realized that I need you from the day you were born and it made me sad that I was such an idiotic person and gave you away. And I need you now because your smile makes me smile as well and I…um…I love you.", Victoria did not even remember the last time she had said those three words and tears immediately went into her eyes but of course she managed to let them inside.

Phoebe looked shocked at Victoria, "But I almost never smile any more."

Mrs. Jones knew that this was true, "Then how about you try smiling?"

"But I'm not in the mood."

"There are many securities that watch us every minute and nothing will happen, Phoebe", Victoria answered immediately, "I need you whether you smile or not cause it's just…well it's you. My baby daughter."

"How about we make a deal Phoebe? You try letting us help you. You sign this thing and we start step by step."

Phoebe looked at the paper with a confused face. "It says that you will not hurt yourself when you are mad. You will only hurt or destroy non-living things and that you will try to be happy and let us help you."

Phoebe hesitated a moment and then signed it. It felt good to be taken seriously.

"Great. How about we end the session a little earlier and you and Victo…your mother can do something you two like?"

Phoebe and Victoria looked at each other, "We've never done anything together."

"Well, then it's about time.", Mrs. Jones stood up and went outside and left the two alone. Both of them did not know what to say but Victoria stood up and looked down at her beautiful daughter. She went through her hair and could not believe how similar her two daughters were looking. "Um…do you like the museum?"

"No."

"Shopping?"

"No"

"A fine restaurant?"

"No."

"Well, could you help me a little?", Victoria pleaded softly.

"How about…um…roller-skating?"

"Roller-skating. There is no way that I…", she looked into Phoebe's wet face and nodded and then wiped a tear with her finger. "Fine, but you have to hold my hand all the time because I don't know how to do it."

"Come on. You wanted to go skating.", Phoebe did not dare to leave the apartment and looked around and did not hear a word of Victoria's sayings. Victoria saw the fear on Phoebe's face and then went inside again with her and pushed some things to the side. Phoebe looked curiously at her and widened her eyes when Victoria told her to skate in the apartment. Of course Victoria fell down right away when she took on her shoes. She cursed and went through her hair and hoped that she did not ruin her hairstyle, "Victoria Davis in roller-skates. No one would have guessed that.", she mumbled and looked up at Phoebe who looked down at her and had a small smile on her face. Even their bodyguards grinned a little.

"Yeah, yeah. You can laugh at your old mother. But gimme a hand.", Phoebe nodded and gave her a hand but of course it ended in landing on top of Victoria.

Victoria suddenly burst out into laughing while they lay on the ground. It was just a silly situation and she loved hearing Phoebe's laugh. Even if it was just a little one. It melted her heart and finally one little tear went down her own cheek.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile Brooke sat in the living room and looked at the empty plate besides her. The Scotts had come to "celebrate" with her and she opened some presents. The therapist that was helping the whole family had told them that they should start living their normal life although it was hard. Hard was not even enough to say.

Only Sam's present got Brooke to show an honest smile. Sam had written her a story. It looked like a real book. She hugged her oldest daughter tightly but it broke her heart that she could not be there for her like she needed.

"Thank you all.", Brooke said but her lip started to tremble. "I am sorry.", she walked into Phoebe's room and sat down on the bed and hugged the teddy bear. Haley went after her and took her arm around her.

There were no words left to say. They did not know any news of Phoebe and the police said that the chance of finding her alive was low and they knew that she was in the hands of merciless man right now.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Owwwwww.", Victoria immediately ran into Phoebe's room when she heard her screaming.

"What happened?"

Phoebe smiled up at her, "I hurt my finger.", she showed it and a little blood came out of it.

Victoria sat down besides Phoebe and kissed the finger. "Stupid needle. It is not allowed to hurt my daughter's finger.", she took it and pierced her own finger as well, "Owww, that does really hurt." she whined, "Now, let's make an oath."

Phoebe looked confused up at Victoria. Victoria had definitely changed. In those two weeks she had spent with her mother, the two of them had started to have a real bond. It was new for both of them.

"Oh c'mon.", she took her finger and mixed their blood.

"Maybe now I don't have to cry any more.", Phoebe whispered and looked at her finger.

"What do you mean?" Victoria asked confused and took her arm around Phoebe. Normally she was not the person that would be that close to anyone but somehow with Phoebe it was different.

"You never cry. You are so strong. Maybe I am now too.", Phoebe said and leaned closer to her mother. Victoria did not know what to say and took a deep breath.

"What are you doing?", she looked at the cloth in Phoebe's hand.

"I try to sew this for mom.", she showed a sketch and Victoria widened her eyes.

"Did you draw this?"

"Yes. It's not that good but…", Phoebe answered shyly.

"It's amazing Phoebe! I love it. You could make a lot of money with that. You could make a clothing company and…"

Phoebe smiled and picked her finger again on accident, "Owwwwwwwww."

"Jesus. Do you want any fingers left? Just use the sewing machine."

"No. Mom always says that it's special if it's hand stitched."

"Well you should listen to your mother not to your mom.", Victoria went through Phoebe's hair who rolled her eyes at such a comment. It was good to have the old one back at times. Even just for few moments. And having her calling her mother was the best gift ever.

"Will you come and live with us as well when I'm home again?"

Victoria shook her head, "You can come to New York whenever you want. I have your room and would love to see you often.", she hoped that Phoebe wanted that too.

"Oooookay. But maybe you will just be nice to Brooke and you two will get along.", Phoebe said, "And could Sam and Kevin come too some times?"

"Of course. They are my other grandchildren."

"I am not your grandchild.", Phoebe protested and Victoria rolled her eyes.

"Oh whatever. It's confusing.", she turned the position and looked down at her beautiful daughter. She laid her head on Phoebe's chest and suddenly started crying. She was so happy to have her daughter back and it was the best present ever to see her smile at times.  
>"Are you crying?"<p>

"No. Of course not."

"Yes you are.", Phoebe said, "Why?"

"Oh just happy tears honey."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Sam lay in her bed while Ben was playing basketball with Nathan. She had forced him to go to get out his rage a little. It was a hard task for the two of them. Everyone was suffering individually and although it felt good to hold another tight, nothing of that would bring back Phoebe. She looked under her bed and saw a bottle of vodka. She knew that this would be the wrong decision, but she opened it and took the first sip. She had forgotten how horrible it tasted.

xxxxxxxxxx

Two hours later Ben came into her room and was shocked. Sam lay on the bed; passed out from the alcohol. He ran towards her. "Damn it Sam. Open your eyes." and slapped her softly.

She opened her eyes and showed a smile but cried. "I need my little sister Ben. I need her.", she had the urge to puke and he walked over with her to the toilet and let her puke it all out. "Awesome. I always wanted my boyfriend to hold back my hair while I puke.", Ben smiled a little. It was hard helping each other because everyone suffered and everyone needed help. Julian came into the room and saw what was happening.

"Alcohol Sam?", he screamed furiously but saw her tears.

"I want her back dad. I need her. We need her. I don't want anyone to hurt my baby sister.", Sam cried hard into his chest and Julian caressed her back softly. It was too much for Ben, he needed to get out of the room and ran to the floor and fell to his knees. Everything was falling apart and the only one who could stop it would be Phoebe. But she was probably somewhere crying alone. With no one that would hold her hair back when she needed to puke. No one that would tell her that it would be all right.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kevin heard Brooke crying in Phoebe's room and opened the door softly. She sat on Phoebe's desk and looked at something that Phoebe had written some time ago into an album.

_Name: Phoebe Ferguson, hopefully Phoebe Baker soon._

_Age: 11_

_Height: Too small, not bigger than a 9 year old one (I wanna grow!)_

_Favorite color: Purple_

_Siblings: Becca and Sam (I see Brooke as my mom but in reality she's my sister)_

_Parents: by blood Victoria Davis and Bill Ferguson, by choice Julian and Brooke Baker_

_Favorite animal: I love all animals, except of spiders (but I would never kill them)_

_Favorite food: Pancakes with syrup and ice-cream by my mom_

_Weight: No idea, just normal_

_Favorite car: purple ones_

_Favorite tree: What a stupid question….just the ones you can climb_

_Favorite star: My mom (Brooke) and dad (Julian)_

_Favorite teacher: Haley James Scott_

_I don't like: Many things! When someone hits me, is unfair or that we have to die one day_

_I like: Many things! My family, animals, swimming and so on_

_I wanna be: Like my mom one day_

_Favorite sports: Just running around and having fun_

_If I have three wishes, what would they be: 1) a pet 2) everyone to be happy 3) to do magic_

_Job in the future: a singer, fashion designer, actress, doctor or I go to the police and get all those bad people out there ;)_

_Best male friend: Jamie Scott_

_Best female friend: No idea. They treat me like a baby. They are nice but everyone is at least three years older and sometimes I don't feel like I belong to them. Maybe that girl Emma I met will be my new friend._

_Favorite word: Mom or Dad_

_I hate the word: Devil_

_Person you resemble the most: Probably my mom. She is as dramatic as I am. That's funny._

_Big crush: I don't have a crush on anyone (and probably will never have one. My sister and cousin go on my nerves with all their kissing and hugging)_

_Nicknames: Phoebes, Furby, pumpkin, silly one_

_Favorite movie: Harry Potter_

_Describe yourself in three words: I am Phoebe_

_Biggest secret: Why should I write it in an album that probably others will read?_

Brooke read it for the sixth time and it felt like Phoebe was speaking to her. She cried while she read it and touched the writing. She remembered how she had had an argument with Phoebe that she should start writing more clearly and Phoebe had told her that she would not start writing differently now only because she wanted her to do so and that as long as the teacher could read it, it was a sign of creativity. Brooke even missed those know-it-all sentences from her little daughter.

Kevin took his arms around her shoulders and he did not have to say anything. It was the first time that he hugged Brooke after the kidnapping. He walked in front of her and then hugged her again and sat down on her lap. Both of them cried in each other's arms and did not say anything.

xxxxxxxxxx

The worst for all was not knowing what was happening to Phoebe right now and not knowing whether they would see her again or not. The therapist had told them that they have to start living their normal life and must not give up hope but need to think of themselves as well. That was easy to say for someone who did not miss a loved one. Of course they could start sketching again, making movies, play basketball and chess and write stories; but all of this would mean nothing to them.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke sat in the airplane to New York and held Phoebe's teddy bear tightly to her chest. She hated all those looks full of pity. She was not Brooke Baker any more but the woman whose child was kidnapped. She had argued a lot and did not want to fly to New York but the therapist had told them that they had to keep on living their life and never give up hope. So she was on her way to New York for a business talk and meeting another private investigator. Phoebe was missing for eight weeks now. Two months without her daughter and two months of fear. Brooke felt like she was the worst mother on the planet. She could not protect her baby girl. When she was in the cab she suddenly had the urge to yell at her mother. To tell her that it had been her fault. To let out her rage.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Phoebe lay in bed with Victoria and listened to a story Victoria was reading to her. Both of them were in the same pajama and enjoyed each other's warmth. Victoria could not believe that she was still in bed at twelve o'clock and wearing a silly looking pajama. But somehow Phoebe had this power over her and would make her do anything. She kept on reading and could tell that Phoebe fell asleep again. So she went out of the big bed and looked confused at the door when it rang. Her bodyguard immediately followed her and closed Phoebe's door and then opened it.

"It's your daughter.", the huge bodyguard said and Victoria ran to the door in shock and pulled her inside.

"Are you crazy?", she asked confused and looked around. She hoped that nobody had seen Brooke.

Brooke looked shocked at her mother who looked totally silly. Normally she did not wear such a pajama, especially not in front of any man and not at that time. "Why are you here?", Victoria asked softly,

"Why? Why are you the way you are? Why do you hate your family that much that you…", Victoria immediately put her hand over Brooke's mouth and made her stop talking. She knew that screaming would wake up Phoebe in shock. Brooke looked confused at Victoria and then she suddenly looked around.

"Oh my god.", Brooke whispered. There were lots of pictures everywhere on the wall and the apartment did not look like Victoria's at all. Brooke looked at the pictures and could tell immediately that Phoebe had drawn them. Her family was on each picture. And then everything happened like in trance. Brooke saw Phoebe in the arms of the big bodyguard and squeezing his cheek and smiling.

"You have a pancake face.", she laughed.

"Phoebe.", Brooke said as if it was a question and Phoebe turned around in shock and looked at her mom. But instead of walking over to her, she looked confused from Victoria to Brooke.

"It's real honey.", Victoria nodded and then Phoebe jumped into Brooke's arms and slung her legs and arms around her as if she was afraid that she would go again.

"Mooommmmy.", she cried heavily.

"My baby. Oh my god.", Brooke broke down onto her knees and held her tightly while Phoebe cried into her chest.

"Mommmmmyyyyy.", she sobbed and sucked her thumb.

"I can't believe it.", Brooke kissed Phoebe's face over and over again and rocked back and forth with her in her lap. They stayed like this for a while and even Victoria had to wipe her tears.

"Is this really you?", Brooke asked shocked and stroke Phoebe's wet cheek. Phoebe nodded and whispered.

"Yes, it is me.", Brooke pulled her closer to her chest and held her tightly. Her daughter was back.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you want to call dad?", Brooke kissed Phoebe again who looked totally exhausted. Victoria wanted to protest but did not.

Julian looked at his phone and saw that Brooke was calling him. "Honey, how…"

"Daddy.", Phoebe sobbed into the phone. Julian could not say anything and took his hand over his mouth and fell onto his knees.

"He's not there.", Phoebe sobbed and gave the mobile back to Brooke.

"Honey?", Brooke cried into the phone, "We are in New York. We…"

This time Julian broke down and Kevin, Ben and Sam ran into the room when they heard him crying.

"Dad. What happened?", Sam asked shocked, "Is she…is she…?"

Julian shook his head and took the phone again, "Princess. We are coming."

"Okay.", Phoebe whispered into the phone.

"Was that…was that…oh my god.", Sam took the phone hysterically and talked into it. "Pumpkin?"

"Hello.", Phoebe said a little unsure. She had no clue what to say and was overwhelmed by everything.

"I missed you so much pumpkin. I….I…", Sam could not talk any more.

xxxxxxxxxx

Mrs. Jones came as usual and was surprised to find Phoebe on the lap of another woman. She could immediately tell that this was her mom and sat down in front of them. Brooke's eyes were totally red from the crying and she rocked her youngest daughter back and forth who was hiding her face in her chest and clinging to her as if she was afraid that her mom would go away again.

"I am Mrs. Jones. Phoebe's therapist. Hello.", she took Brooke's hand into hers and squeezed it. Brooke could not really believe what was happening and did not want to let go of Phoebe for a second.

"That is my mom.", Phoebe whispered and looked at Mrs. Jones.

"Really. Wow, she's definitely as beautiful as you described her.", Mrs. Jones answered with teary eyes and a smile. Phoebe just nodded and slung her arms around Brooke's neck.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What if something happened to them? Or the plane crashes down?", Phoebe cried in Brooke's arms. "I want them to be here now."

"Honey, they'll be here in two hours. It's a long flight.", Brooke tried to calm her down.

"But I don't want to be alone. I don't want to be alone.", Phoebe cried in her chest and held Brooke tightly that it even hurt a little. Brooke could tell that Phoebe was broken and that it would take a long time to make her feel safe again.

"How about you two lay down in bed and just cuddle a little?", Mrs. Jones suggested.

"Nooooo. I want them here. They are going to hurt them.", Phoebe screamed but Brooke just stood up and walked into the bedroom with her and lay down with her.

"Shhh…honey. They'll be here soon. You don't have to worry."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Julian, Sam, Kevin and Ben ran up the stairs and almost knocked Victoria down when they entered the apartment. "Where is she?", Julian asked. And then she could already hear her. She ran to the door and screamed "Daddy.", Julian took her into his arms and held her tightly.

"My princess. My little princess.", he sobbed while Sam and the others hugged both of them tightly. Victoria came over to Brooke who was hugging herself and watching the scene. Brooke looked shocked at her mother who took her arm around her and whispered, "You have an amazing daughter.", she said. Those few words meant a lot to Brooke. "You too.", she answered and suddenly had the urge to hug her mother. She cried in her arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

After another hour Brooke came over to Victoria and looked at Phoebe who was on Julian's lap with her finger in her mouth and listening to Kevin and Sam's talking. Nobody dared to ask her what had happened with her but they could see that she was suffering.

"Thank you mother.", Brooke slung her arms around Victoria and hugged her tightly. "Do you know what happened to her?", Brooke worried the answer but she needed to ask her mother.

Victoria took a deep breath and started, "Well, she was with those bastards for a long time and I only had her the last three weeks.", she told Brooke why she could not tell her and about the therapist and everything else until Phoebe walked over to them and sat down on Brooke's lap with her thumb in her mouth again. She looked totally tired and had trouble keeping her eyes open.

"How about we go to bed?", Brooke kissed Phoebe's cheek and was worried how skinny she was and she did not seem like her fearless little Phoebe but like a scared child. She swore herself to protect her forever.

"Phoebe has to eat first.", Victoria said to Brooke, who immediately nodded.

"I am not hungry.", Phoebe whined and almost started to cry again.

"Well, you know what Mrs. Jones told you. You are not allowed to hurt yourself and you hurt your body if you don't eat.", Brooke listened carefully to their conversation and could not believe how sensitive her mother could be.

"What would you like to eat?", Brooke asked and Phoebe immediately answered, "Pancakes with syrup and ice-cream. I wanted that the whole time but my mom makes them better than my mother.", Phoebe looked at Victoria who burst out into laughing.

"Well then pancakes with syrup and ice-cream it is."

Brooke looked a little worried at how less Phoebe ate and that she almost looked disgusted while eating and ate really slow. "Very good Phoebe.", Victoria looked down at Phoebe and knew how hard this had been for her. She had started a really worrying eating manner. She preferred to starve. Mrs. Jones had explained her such an behavior but said that it was good that Phoebe was treated that fast and that she would get better soon with a lot of help.

"Please.", Phoebe cried and all of them were shocked how Victoria handled the situation. She was the calmest person she could be and very lovable.

"No Phoebe. You need food in here. Otherwise you won't grow and a person that does not eat will die."

"But it does not feel good.", Phoebe wiped her tears.

"Remember what Mrs. Jones told you. Try to distract you from that feeling by doing anything else. Can you do that for me?"

Phoebe nodded softly and touched her stomach all the time but Kevin asked her whether she wanted to play the Wii and soon she forgot about that feeling and laughed with him.

Of course Brooke and Julian and the others were mad that Victoria had not told them anything but they understood it a little. Especially after all those threats they were getting.

They looked at their kids and smiled. It was good to see all of them together again. But Phoebe definitely was too thin. She looked way younger and as if she would break immediately if you touch her.

Julian came over to Brooke and hugged her tightly and then kissed her, "She's back. Our daughter is back.", both of them wiped their tears and watched how the three kids talked. You could tell how protective Kevin and Sam were of Phoebe and that it would take some time to get the old one back. But they knew that they would do anything to help each other. Anything.

xxxxxxxxxxx

_**What do you say? xxxoxoxoxo**_


	14. Lucky

Brooke was sitting on the couch with a sleeping Phoebe on her lap who was sucking her thumb in her sleep. It was not a peaceful sleep, she kicked around at times. Victoria looked at her daughters and smiled, "Just take it out of her mouth. Mrs. Jones said that she has to get out of this habit again and the sooner the better. She…well…she experienced horrible things and…it's a manner of coping with it. It just shows that our little girl needs a lot of love now.", she squeezed Brooke's hand who squeezed it back. Brooke took the thumb out of Phoebe's mouth but Phoebe immediately took it back without waking up and snuggled closer to her mom.

"At least she does not wake up. Normally she starts screaming immediately.", Victoria whispered and Brooke and Julian knew that it would take her a while to get better. It was sweet how close the whole family was sitting to each other on the couch. Kevin was leaning his head against Brooke's shoulder and was almost asleep as well while Julian had his arm around Sam. All of them could not look away from Phoebe and could not believe that they had her back.

"I think you should all go to bed.", Victoria whispered and stood up, "there are enough rooms for all of you.", she smiled. Brooke nodded and stood up with Phoebe in her arms but she realized that Phoebe immediately stiffened up but whispered into her ears to calm her down while she walked into Phoebe's room.

"Can…can…", Kevin looked up at Brooke with pleading eyes and Brooke immediately went through his hair and smiled.

"I think there is not enough space if…", Victoria interrupted her immediately.

"How about you take my bed? It's extra large and we just put some of the other beds in there as well.", Brooke could not believe that Victoria was this nice. On the one hand she was mad at her mother for not telling her that her daughter was safe. On the other hand she knew that Victoria tried to do anything to help her daughter. It was a Victoria she had never seen in her whole life. She watched how Victoria slung her arm around Sam and even helped carrying some mattresses into the next room.

When Brooke wanted to take off Phoebe's clothes, Phoebe started to cry in her sleep. It broke her heart to hear her words; "Please, don't."

"Phoebe. It's just a dream.", Brooke said but she knew that those words did not come out of her mouth without any reason. Phoebe opened her eyes and looked up into Brooke's and started crying and touched Brooke's cheek.

"I want you to be real mom. Please come and safe me. Please, I promise to be good. I'll do anything you want me to. Please don't leave me with them. Please.", the tears streamed out of Phoebe's eyes and Brooke took her hand in hers and held it to her own wet cheek.

"I am real Phoebe. It's no dream. You are safe now.", Phoebe hesitated a moment and took away her hand.

"That's what you always say to me but it's not true. You are just my imagination. No one is going to safe me ever. I am a bad kid.", Phoebe whispered and looked away from Brooke and took her thumb into her mouth again. Brooke looked shocked down at Phoebe and then felt a hand on her shoulder.

"She is not always awake, even when her eyes are open. It's like sleep-walking.", Brooke nodded sadly and did not know what to do, so Victoria went to Phoebe's bed and lay her head on Phoebe's and started to stroke her arm and sang a song.

"She wakes up without screaming when I do that."

"Mom?", Phoebe asked and for the first time she could answer her that her mom was there.

"Yes my daughter. She's right besides me.", Phoebe looked up and hesitated a moment.

"Is this a dream?"

"Make the test.", Victoria said and Phoebe immediately pinched herself and then jumped into Brooke's arms.

"Moooom.", she cried into her chest.

"How about you change into your PJ?", Victoria suggested after some minutes. Brooke was astonished how well Victoria handled the whole situation. Phoebe looked a little shy at Brooke and Victoria and did not answer her question. "Oh sorry. I forgot. We have to close our eyes.", Brooke was confused but imitated her mother and closed her eyes with her hands. Nevertheless she looked a little through them and was shocked how thin Phoebe was. But what immediately drew her attention was a scar on Phoebe's right leg. It looked like someone had used a knife on her baby girl.

"Can we open our eyes now?", Victoria asked and Phoebe whispered a small, "Yes."

Kevin and Sam ran into the room and jumped into the bed and went under the blanket. Julian watched his family and had to wipe a tear. Then he walked inside as well and lay down in the bed. Brooke joined them but everyone looked a little worried when Phoebe just looked at them with sad eyes.

"Is it okay if we all sleep in one room tonight?", Brooke asked carefully but Phoebe did not answer her and hugged herself and then walked over to Victoria and slung her arms around her and started to cry again.

"What is it honey?", Victoria asked confused and stroked her back.

"I don't want anything to happen to you. What if…", Phoebe started to panic.

"Honey, nothing is going to happen to me. I'm sleeping peacefully in the next room and…"

"Nooooooo.", Phoebe screamed and clung to her leg.

"Phoebe. You know what Mrs. Jones said. You…"

"How about you sleep here too?", Brooke asked and looked into a shocked face. Victoria took a deep breath and then looked down at Phoebe.

"Do you want that?"

"Yes.", Phoebe whispered and went into the bed with her family.

xxxxxxxxxx

The three adults and Sam went outside again when Kevin and Phoebe were sleeping peacefully. They needed some answers.

"I want to know what happened to her.", Brooke said while she held Julian's hand.

"They made her sleep naked at times and…that's why she pleads in her sleep to let her be. She…still does not talk about the beating but she was checked in the hospital and one rib was broken."

"What's with that scar?"

"I don't know what happened there exactly. She won't tell anyone and I cannot ask her because then she'll know that I watch her when she changes into her PJ's."

"Was she…I mean…", Brooke could not say those words and was glad that Victoria continued the sentence.

"No, she was not raped.", Victoria felt how relieved Brooke and Julian were "but…she does not want anyone to see her body and she…is afraid of almost anything. Well, Mrs. Jones told me that this behavior is normal. She hates her body right now because those…those bastards loved her body and wanted to buy her because of it. And she…she had to get undressed in front of them and she was watched like an animal in the zoo and…and then she knew that she would be sold. I cannot imagine how she felt."

Brooke and Julian nodded with wet eyes. They talked for ours but then decided to go to bed again.

"Aren't you going to sleep in our room?", Brooke asked confused when Victoria walked into hers.

"Brooke. I…she needs you not me. Just hold her close when she kicks around, okay?", she closed the door and sat down on the floor and cried into her hands. It was the first time that she realized how much connected she suddenly felt to Phoebe. And it was the first time that she realized that sooner or later Phoebe would live with Brooke again. Tears fell down her cheek and she could not believe how she felt in this very moment but she knew that she could not make Phoebe live with her. She knew that such a decision would be too hard for her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Good morning.", Victoria opened the door and saw Ben standing in front of her. He did not really listen to her but ran into the apartment.

"Where is she?", he asked with tears in his eyes.

"She's still sleeping.", Brooke came tiredly out of the room. The night had not been a calm one. Ben immediately ran into the room and saw Phoebe in Sam's arms while Sam looked down at her and stroked her cheek. Ben went to the other side and tried in vain to hold back his tears. He took Phoebe's small hands into his big one and then looked at Sam and went through her hair.

"I love you.", he whispered and Sam smiled at him and nodded.

"I love you too.", she whispered, "My sister is back. I can't believe it. She's back."

"Mine too.", Kevin yawned and laid his head on Sam's shoulder.

Phoebe woke up a little later and looked at her mom and dad besides her. She smiled with the thumb in her mouth and cuddled closer to Brooke but suddenly she heard someone wincing. She did not know who it was and took a sitting position. Then she looked in front and saw two big brown eyes looking at her and a not so small dog any more. Phoebe carefully went to the end of the bed and looked down at the dog. It was funny that she imagined him bigger now.

"You grew up Lucky. But I know you are just my imagination right? Mrs. Jones told me that I should not imagine any imaginary friends. So go away.", normally this worked but this time Lucky did not vanish. Suddenly Lucky jumped forward and licked Phoebe's face. Phoebe immediately jumped backwards and touched her face in shock. What the hell was happening?

Julian and Brooke were awake but just smiled at each other and pretended to sleep. It was cute how Phoebe talked to herself when she thought that no one was listening.

"But…but…Am I turning crazy? Now my imaginary friends can even touch me. Lucky you are dead and with Doodle and Becca.", Phoebe went to the end of the bed again and held out her hand to touch him again. Very slowly but this time Lucky barked real loud and she took back her hand immediately. Brooke and Julian expected her to scream in fear but she did not.

"Shit. You scared the shit out of me Lucky. Stop barking. I don't want any imaginary friends who bark"

Suddenly Lucky barked again and again until Julian knocked on the bed two times and he jumped onto it and lay down immediately and got quiet. He just licked Phoebe's hand while Phoebe looked confused from Lucky to Julian. She did not understand a thing that was happening.

"What is it honey?", Julian went through Phoebe's hair and smiled softly.

"Is he real?", Phoebe whispered confused and could not believe it when Brooke and Julian looked at each other and then nodded. "But…but…I killed him.", Phoebe's voice broke and the tears streamed down her face. Lucky immediately jumped forward onto Phoebe so that both of them fell off the bed. He licked her face and at first Brooke and Julian were worried that Phoebe would cry again but instead they heard her laughing loudly. Kevin ran into the room as well.

"Lucky missed you so much.", he smiled down at Phoebe.

"Well, this dog obviously needs to go for a walk. I won't accept any poop in my house.", Victoria said disgusted. She was not really happy that Ben had brought the dog with him.

"How about we all get dressed and go for a walk with him?", Brooke suggested immediately and everybody nodded happily except of Phoebe. She hadn't left the apartment since the accident and feared what would happen outside.

"I don't want to go outside.", Phoebe whispered and Victoria answered immediately.

"Mrs. Jones said that…", but this time Phoebe looked madly at her.

"I don't care what Mrs. Jones said. I don't want to go outside.", Phoebe screamed madly at Victoria. Everyone looked shocked at Phoebe's little outburst but when Lucky jumped up and started to bark at Victoria everyone had to laugh.

"He defends you pumpkin. Just like Doodle.", Ben whispered and then went down on his knees and took Phoebe's hands and squeezed them. Phoebe looked sadly into his eyes and nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After an hour the Bakers were outside. Phoebe was in Julian's arms and held him very tightly. He could feel how she shivered and looked around as if someone was going to kidnap her again. It broke his heart that her careless behavior was gone.

"Do you want to throw a branch too?", Kevin held up a branch while Lucky barked and wanted him to throw it again. Phoebe took it into her hand and threw it but never let go of Julian. She stayed in his arms until they were home again.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A week later Phoebe played all day long with Lucky. Seeing her that happy was the best present ever. Kevin never left her side and one could tell that he was very protective of her after everything that had happened. "That tickles Lucky.", Phoebe lay on her back while Lucky sniffled under her axle. But when the bell rang Phoebe looked up in fear and hid a little behind Lucky. But when she saw the woman coming inside she smiled again.

"Mrs. Jones.", she jumped up and hugged the woman, "Look. Lucky is alive. I did not kill him."

Mrs. Jones looked confused at the grown-ups, "He's only blind on one eye but other than that he's a very happy and loud dog."

"And smelling.", Victoria added and rolled her eyes when Lucky barked at her.

"He doesn't like my mother that much.", Phoebe smiled happily. Of course both women, Brooke and Victoria, realized that Phoebe called Victoria her mother at times.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The next two weeks were hard for everyone. They stayed in New York because Phoebe obviously needed Victoria but her nightmares were getting heavier and she did not dare to sleep alone for a minute. She did not hurt herself but she definitely had the urge to do so very often and Mrs. Jones had showed her another way to let out her rage: a punching bag or destroying magazines. At first Phoebe did not want to use the punching bag but then she started to really get out her rage at it.

"I don't think that is a good idea.", Brooke sat on the couch and looked madly at her mother.

"But Mrs. Jones said…"

"Oh would you shut up already. I don't care what Mrs. Jones said. She's my child and I don't want her to go through such an anxiety. It's too early.", Brooke screamed back and was glad that the kids were somewhere playing in a room.

Victoria took a deep breath, "First of all, she's my child…too…and secondly I believe that Mrs. Jones knows what she's doing and she said that we have to show her as early as possible that nothing is going to happen."

"Nothing is going to happen? She was kidnapped for months for god's sake. She still can't talk about it and it's not the same child I know any more. Nothing is going to happen? I can't tell her that. It would be a lie.", Brooke stood up and walked around in rage.

"I agree with Brooke. We cannot do that.", Julian said a little calmer.

Victoria looked pitiful at them, "I know it is hard but it's best for Phoebe. And you are going on a date tonight. You show her that you come back if you leave. End of discussion. It's my apartment and I want you gone this night."

"I can't believe her.", Brooke screamed when Victoria was outside, "She can't make us go."

"Maybe…maybe she's a little right.", Julian whispered and Brooke looked shocked at him.

"Our child was kidnapped. Am I the only one that sees how broken she is? That she needs us?"

"Okay stop that now. You are not the only one that sees that. She's not only your child. She's our daughter Brooke. But maybe we should show her that we come back. She has to learn to feel safe again one day and Mrs. Jones said…"

"Don't you dare using Mrs. Jones now too. She may be a therapist but I am a mother. I know my child and Phoebe will break-down.", Brooke walked into a room and closed the door loudly. Mrs. Jones talked to Brooke again and she agreed that they would try to go outside tonight without Phoebe.

This evening Mrs. Jones decided to stay with them to help if the situation would escalate. Unfortunately it escalated immediately when Brooke and Julian walked to the door.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooo.", Phoebe ran over to them and held them tightly, "No. No. No.", she hyperventilated and cried heavily. "Don't leave me. Don't leave me. Please don't leave me."

Brooke and Julian took a deep breath and tried to do everything that Mrs. Jones had told them. They went on their knees and tried to calm her down.

"Honey. We are just gone for some hours and then we'll be back."

"Nooooo. Please mommy. Nooooo.", Phoebe cried heavily and slung her arms around Brooke's neck, "Please don't leave me. Pllllleeeeease."

Mrs. Jones suddenly went forward and took Phoebe away from them and held her tightly. Phoebe immediately started to scream and tried to get free. "Go.", Mrs. Jones just said and Brooke and Julian went outside. Phoebe tried to get free with all of her strength but Mrs. Jones held her tightly and talked to her but she did not listen to any words.

Meanwhile Julian and Brooke stood outside the door and listened to Phoebe's screaming and crying. Both of them had tears in their eyes as well.

"You know what. You were right.", Julian turned around and opened the door again. "I'm sorry Mrs. Jones but we cannot go out today.", he said.

Mrs. Jones took a deep breath and let go of an exhausted Phoebe who immediately jumped into Julian's arms and grabbed Brooke's shirt tightly. "Don't go. Please don't leave me. Please. I'll be a good girl. Please don't leave me.", she cried heavily while her whole body was shaking and she had trouble breathing.

"Shhhh. It's alright honey. We're staying. It's okay.", Julian and Brooke stroked her back but Phoebe could not calm down and started to cough.

"Phoebe. You need to calm down or…", Brooke realized that her daughter was going to have an asthma attack, "Breathe in and out Phoebe, c'mon."

But obviously it did not work. Phoebe dug her nails into Brooke's and Julian's arms and tried to get any air into her lungs. Fortunately they were prepared and took the inhalator over her mouth and nose. Julian slung his arms around her and lay down with her and then whispered into her ears.

"Shhhhhh. Now breathe in and out. Listen to my breathing honey. We are here. Nothing is going to happen.", Kevin and the others were shocked what was happening but could breathe again when Julian managed to calm her down and she finally lay exhausted on his chest. "Can you breathe again honey?"

Phoebe nodded with sweat on her forehead and took a deep breath when Julian took away the inhalator. She was too weak to move but nevertheless she still held close to her parents as if she was afraid that they would try to go out again. Victoria realized in this moment that Brooke and Julian had been right. Phoebe was still too vulnerable and afraid to make her parents leave her alone.

xxxxxxxxxxx

It was obvious that Phoebe was afraid that anything would happen to herself or her family again. But Mrs. Jones explained to all of them that it was important to show Phoebe that nothing would happen again. This time Sam and Ben wanted to go to the cinema.

"I don't want you to go.", Phoebe sat on Sam's lap and listened to her sister's heartbeat. Sam went through her hair and then took her face into her hands and kissed her nose.

"We'll be back pumpkin. We're just going to the cinema and then we grab something to eat and before you'll know we'll be here again."

"But we have food here too and you can watch a movie in the TV.", Phoebe whispered back and did not want to let go of her big sister.

"I promise you we come back and we have a bodyguard with us. Nothing is going to happen to us. And…", Sam looked shocked at Phoebe who turned around and smiled a little.

"Okay.", she whispered and then slung her arms again around her big sister.

"I am so proud of you.", Sam kissed Phoebe's cheek and then stood up.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam and Ben went outside with the bodyguard. They wanted to go to the cinema but then suddenly Ben whispered something to the bodyguard. Sam looked confused at them and walked into a hotel with her boyfriend. "Why are we here?", Sam looked around and was more than confused.

"Just wait.", Ben said and then opened the door to a big room. Sam walked into it with wide eyes. There were flowers everywhere and a big heart of roses on the ground and candles.

"What is this?", Sam looked around in shock.

"Close your eyes.", Sam sat down and closed them and heard him saying "Shit. Ouch."

When she opened her eyes again, she was speechless. Every candle was lighted and her boyfriend kneed in font of her. She did not know what to say when he took her hand into hers.

"Sam. I…um…okay.", he took a deep breath, "You amaze me every day. When I see you, I want to hold you in my arms real tight and just listen to your heartbeat. I love everything about you but the most your heart. You care for everyone and I could not imagine my life without you any more. You were there when I pushed you away when Phoebe was…was kidnapped.", he wiped a tear, "and you supported me with every decision and…now that our family is whole again…I…I…realize that I could never live without you and I…am sorry that we lost our baby and that we never talked about it. I wanted to be a father so badly in the end because I knew my child would have the best mother ever and…"

Sam was crying now too and her heart was beating very fast. She had never seen Ben this sensitive.

"I love you and I want to be with you the rest of my life. You made me a better man. A man I never thought I could be. So, I want you to give you this."

Sam gasped when she saw the box. "It's not a ring. Don't freak out.", he laughed, "It's my grandma's necklace. I loved her very much and she…she said that I should give it to the girl I want to marry one day. I don't hesitate a second that it's you. I may be seventeen and young but I just know it. I know it when I see you. So this necklace is a symbol of my love and that I will ask you one day to marry me. Is it okay if I ask you one day?"

Sam was speechless and nodded with tears in her eyes, "Yes, it is."

He took the necklace around her neck and kissed her softly and pushed her to the bed. She went under his shirt with her hands and he went under her shirt as well and started to touch her breasts very softly.

Finally they were lying with only their underpants in the bed, "You are amazing.", Sam whispered and he took out a condom but she pushed it away.

"I am sorry Sam.", they did not have sex after they lost their baby and he feared that she was not ready.

"Oh shut up.", she took of his pants and her own but he stopped. "Sam, we need to…"

"I am on the pill idiot. Remember."

He smiled down at her and after a long foreplay he looked down at her. Some hours later they dressed again. Sam could not stop looking at the beautiful necklace. "I love it Ben.", she whispered. He looked down at her and kissed her forehead.

"And I love you.", Sam slung her arms around him and cried into his chest.

"My baby sister is back Ben. She's really back. I…I thought I would never see her again and that our baby would be in heaven…with her…and now…she's back.", Ben cried with her and they knew that now everything would start to get better again.

A little later both of them reddened when the bodyguard waited outside for with a grin on his face. "Thanks man.", Ben shook his hand and they walked home again.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam and Ben went into the apartment and just watched how everyone was lying on the couch. Phoebe was in Julian's arms and Kevin in Brooke's while Julian was reading a book to all of them. Sam and Ben smiled at this view and then they saw Victoria standing in the next room and watching this cute scene too. Sam could tell that Victoria was sad and walked after her when she walked into the kitchen.

"Are you alright grandma?", Sam asked worried. Victoria faked a smile and took out a wine.

"Of course I am. Why shouldn't I be? And please don't call me grandma. That makes me way older than I am.", Victoria answered sadly and drank the whole glass at once.

"Well, maybe because we're going back to Tree Hill in a week and you seem pretty close to Phoebe?", Sam knew that this was the reason and smiled softly at Victoria.

"Oh don't be ridiculous. I'll be happy if I have my apartment for me alone again.", Victoria answered.

"So you won't miss the little pumpkin and us?"

"Samantha. Stop with all those questions. I'm not a family type woman. You know that.", Victoria said and suddenly both of them turned around when they heard Phoebe screaming and running into the kitchen and almost knocking down Sam.

"Where is it? Where is it?", she asked with a huge smile on her face.

"What are you talking about?", Sam asked confused and did not know why Phoebe was so happy.

"The necklace. Where is it?", Phoebe asked excited.

"Oh. How do you know?", Sam asked shocked and showed her the necklace.

"I told that little worm to be quiet and not mentioning it to anyone but obviously she…"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….", Phoebe screamed happily and made Victoria spill her wine.

"Phoebe. Could you stop screaming so loudly.", Victoria said annoyed.

"No mother. Look. She has the necklace. He gave it to her.", Phoebe smiled.

"Well, that's great. It's just a necklace Phoebe.", Victoria said annoyed and took a sponge.

"It's not just a necklace.", Phoebe looked madly at her. "That's my grandma's necklace."

Sam looked shocked at her. She had not thought of that. Of course it was Phoebe's grandma as well. "My grandma gave me one too and we have to give it the girl or boy we will marry one day. My grandma was the sweetest person ever. I had many sleepovers at her place and me and Becca always lay in her bed and she told us stories. Especially about a prince we will marry one day. But Ben always thought that this was nonsense and I thought he did not keep the necklace."

Kevin, Julian and Brooke were in the kitchen now too and wondered why Ben and Sam were so red.

"Did he ask you to marry you? Did you Ben? Did you?", Phoebe jumped up in joy. It was the first time that she seemed to let go of everything that had happened.

"What?", Julian asked shocked and looked from Ben to Sam.

"No, no, no. Just that he will ask me one day.", Sam reddened a little but it felt good having all of them around her who cared for her.

"Was his speech a good one?", Phoebe asked curiously.

Sam nodded and looked at Ben, "The best."

"You had a speech in the cinema?", Brooke looked from Sam to Ben and was suspicious when both of them reddened again. She could tell that they had not been in the cinema but she was glad that her family was healing.

"His speeches are the best.", Phoebe said and looked at the necklace again.

"Did he…um did he…have some to other girls before?", Sam whispered a little insecure but Phoebe laughed out.

"Jesus no. Only to you. But he talked at grandmas and Becca's funeral and his words were always so…so honest.", Phoebe ran out of the room. Everyone was shocked that she dared to walk alone into another room but fortunately Lucky followed her. She came back with her teddy bear and turned him around and then took off one eye and showed everyone her necklace.

"That is mine. I hide it in there, so I will never lose it.", Phoebe smiled proudly.

"Wow. That looks very expensive.", Victoria said.

"It is.", Phoebe said and then gave the necklace to her dad. "You can have it."

"Me?", Julian asked confused and went through her hair.

"Yeah. I'm never going to marry anyone. I'm going to stay with you and mommy forever.", Phoebe slung her arms around Julian and held him tightly.

"Pumpkin. Don't do that. Dad won't give it back to you until you're thirty.", Sam laughed and Julian took the necklace around his neck and then took her into his arms.

"I'll give it back to you when you are in love with the man that'll make my baby girl happy.", Julian said while Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"I'll never marry. So you can have it forever."

"I think you'll give it to Jamie one day.", Kevin said and everyone looked with a grin at him.

"I will not.", Phoebe whined.

"Well, he calls you every day and you talk on the phone for hours and I think he likes you and you like him."

"I do not.", Phoebe whined again, "and you'll marry Emma."

Kevin immediately blushed. Emma was Phoebe's best friend and he really liked her.

"Emma. You like Emma?", Sam smiled at the red Kevin.

"No, I don't."

"Yes, he does. He wrote her a love letter.", Phoebe revealed.

"She showed it to you?", Kevin asked shocked and blushed.

"She's my best friend. We tell us everything."

"It was not a love letter. I just wrote…I wrote…that I like playing chess with…her.", Kevin stuttered.

"Okay, okay. Enough with this theme now. It's already twelve and you need to go to bed. All of us need to actually.", Victoria said and everyone nodded.

Ben and Sam wanted to go into one room together but Julian coughed. "Although we are pretty sure what you two did today, there is no way that I let this happen under my roof."

Ben and Sam looked shocked at Julian. When Phoebe had been kidnapped he had not cared a second whether they had slept in one room together or not. "It's not even your roof, Julian.", Victoria answered.

"Victoria.", Brooke said madly.

"What? When you were this age, you probably had more experience than people at thirty.", Victoria answered harshly.

"You'd know if you were around.", Brooke bitched back but stopped when Phoebe and Kevin walked over to them.

"But it's my roof. So I forbid it too.", Victoria smiled and Sam and Ben blushed even deeper. But then Sam walked over to Julian and Victoria and hugged both of them.

"I love you.", she said and the grown-ups looked shocked at each other.

"Phoebe. You're sleeping in my room today.", Victoria said and Phoebe looked shocked at her and then at her parents.

"But I want to…"

"End of discussion. I need to talk to you a little.", Victoria said and threw the pillow into Phoebe's face.

"But I wanna sleep with my mom and dad.", Phoebe whined and wanted to hug Brooke but Victoria whispered something into her ear and Phoebe immediately nodded. "Good night mommy and daddy."

"Please be quiet.", Victoria whispered to Brooke and Julian who blushed this time. Kevin decided to sleep in Sam's room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I don't get her. One moment she's nice the next moment she's evil. I don't get her.", Brooke said and felt the tears streaming down her face.

"Why are you crying?", Julian went on top of her and kissed her nose.

"It's just…we are whole again and…I don't know if our family would still exist if…if…"

"Don't think about it honey. She's back and…", Julian wiped his own tears, "that's all that matters.", he kissed her mouth and Brooke immediately opened it.

"I love you.", Brooke whispered and held him closely.

"How about we take advantage of the situation. I bet it'll take some time until Phoebe will sleep alone again. So maybe we could make love all night long?", he smirked.

"I like that.", Brooke went with her hands into his pants. "I missed you."

"I missed you too.", he whispered and started to kiss stomach and then went deeper.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Phoebe. Can I ask you something?", Victoria looked down at the small girl in her arms, who nodded immediately and looked at her with big eyes. "Do you want to go home?"

Phoebe did not know what to answer and then shook her head.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

_**I'm sick in bed right now and I thought that it's time to write then :). I hope you liked it. Tell me what you thought about it. Thanks guys!**_


	15. The whole family

xxxxx

Kevin woke up and looked down at his little sister. Since she'd been kidnapped he had troubles leaving her side. He still felt like it had been his fault and he feared that it would happen again. He looked at Brooke, who was sleeping besides Phoebe, and smiled a little. It looked cute how her arm was slung around Phoebe, who sucked her thumb. He still missed his mother very much and did not know what to do with those intense feelings. Then he looked to the right and saw his dad sleeping peacefully. He tiptoed out of the bed and went into the kitchen. There he found Victoria sitting at the table and reading a magazine.

"Good morning.", he whispered and went to the refrigerator to get something to drink.

"Good morning.", Victoria answered without looking at him. She did not really think about it whether she liked the boy or not. It was typical for her. Kevin sat down in front of Victoria and stayed calm for some minutes.

"What are you reading?", he whispered a little shyly. Victoria just held up the magazine and showed it to him. He nodded and took a sip of the milk.

"Do you…", before he could enter his sentence, Victoria looked madly at him.

"Kevin. I'd prefer if you'd not talk to me now. I want to read this. Thank you.", Kevin nodded sadly and could not help but start sobbing. He tried to suppress his tears but he couldn't and for the first time Victoria looked at Kevin and was shocked.

"Why are you crying?", she asked coldly. Kevin wiped his tears and shook his head and wanted to get outside but Victoria took him by his arm and asked again. "Kevin, why are you crying?"

"I…I….it's all my fault.", Kevin cried and slung his arms around Victoria, "It is all my fault. It is all my fault." At first Victoria didn't sling her arms around her but then she patted his back and took a deep breath.

"None of it is your fault, Kevin. Trust me. I'd blame everyone who is to blame immediately but I would never blame you.", Kevin looked up at Victoria and was shocked to see a small smile on her face, "Okay, enough with the crying. I cannot stand that any more. We are going outside now."

"But…Phoebe…and…", Kevin started to stutter.

"We leave a note. Nothing is going to happen outside.", Victoria said and took her sunglasses.

xxxxxxxxxx

An hour later the two of them were sitting in a café and ate cake. "So tell me a little bit about your mom. Did she make a lot of money?"

"Um…I guess yes. She was a professional dancer.", Kevin answered and looked at the clock, "Don't you think we should get home?"

"We all have to learn to be apart from each other, Kevin. So tell me a little bit about yourself. Do you have any hobbies?"

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Nooooo.", Kevin whined when the entered the apartment again. The whole family was sitting on the table and eating breakfast and looking at them curiously. "It's not important. Please."

"It is. To me. We could use that money.", Victoria lied.

"But…it's not that much and it doesn't mean I'll win.", Kevin argued again.

"Well, from what you've told me, you're the best. I don't want that to change. End of discussion.", Victoria said coldly.

"What happened?", Julian looked from Kevin to Victoria in confusion.

"Nothing.", Kevin whispered.

"Kevin is going to Florida."

"Florida?", Brooke asked confused and went through Phoebe's hair, who was sitting on her lap.

"Yes, Kevin has a big competition and…"

"Noooooooo. I don't want to go…I'll…I'll lose and…I don't want to leave you and…", he cried into his hands. Julian immediately walked over to Kevin and slung his arms around him, "Shhh. It's okay Kevin. You don't have to go anywhere and…"

"I think we should all go.", Brooke suddenly said and looked into Kevin's teary eyes. She felt how Phoebe stiffened up on her lap but she knew that this competition was very important for the boy. Kevin looked at Brooke and then at Phoebe. He knew that his little sister still had problems to leave the house, "It's okay. I don't think I can participate anyways because I did not apply for it and…"

"You're registered Kevin. I did that a while ago. I am sorry we forgot it.", Brooke answered softly and put her arm around the boy while Phoebe was still in her lap and leaning against her. Kevin could not believe that Brooke would do something like this for him and just leaned against her.

"Thank you.", he whispered and felt safe when Brooke kissed his forehead.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.", Sam suddenly ran to Brooke and hugged the three from behind.

"What is it?", Brooke asked confused. Sam smiled wildly and then walked in front of them and coughed.  
>"Do you know what is in Florida?", Sam looked from Phoebe to Kevin. Her baby siblings raised their eyebrows and shook their heads.<p>

"A whole new wooooooooorld…", Sam started to sing happily. Phoebe's eyes sparkled for a second but then she turned around and hid her head in Brooke's neck. Sam realized again how much her little sister had changed. The old Phoebe would love to go to Disneyland and probably freak out right now. Brooke stroked Phoebe's back and kissed her cheek softly and held her tighter to her chest. She could feel how fast Phoebe's heart was beating and that Phoebe started to suck her thumb to cope with all the emotions that were rushing through her. Brooke smiled at Sam and then stood up with her youngest daughter and went into the bedroom and lay down in bed with her. She looked down at the little figure and stroked her hair. She could still not believe that Phoebe was with them again. Phoebe looked into Brooke's eyes when Brooke took her hand into hers to prevent her from sucking her thumb.

"What are you thinking?", Brooke lay down her head on Phoebe's chest and looked into her beautiful eyes. Phoebe shrugged her shoulders and looked away but Brooke immediately took her hand around her chin and made her look at her. "Honey, don't shut us out. You have to tell us what you are thinking because we love you so much and we want to help you to feel better again." It broke Brooke's heart that her daughter was suffering that much.

"I…I don't want to go to Florida.", Phoebe whispered sadly and her eyes filled with tears.

"Nothing is going to happen there, Phoebe. I promise you that. You stay with us the whole time and you have to leave the apartment sooner or later. Don't you want to go outside and play a little? Your friend miss you in Tree Hill and it'll get very boring here. Those men cannot hurt you any more."

"You don't know that mom. Maybe they…they…come and get me…and then…or they kill you…and….", Brooke switched places and went under Phoebe and looked up at her.

"Phoebe. Those men won't come again. Your uncle and the police arrested them and they have to be in jail forever.", Brooke was relieved that they had caught many of them. "How about you just try? I think Kevin will be very happy if you're there too." Phoebe nodded and then took a deep breath.

"Okay.", she held Brooke even tighter and closed her eyes.

"I am so proud of you Phoebe.", Brooke whispered and went through her hair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two days later everyone was running around in the apartment and packing their stuff. "No, I wanna do it myself.", Phoebe protested when Victoria came into her room and wanted to help her with the luggage.

"But…", Victoria started but Brooke touched her shoulder and whispered, "Let her be."

Victoria smiled at Brooke and went outside again. "She's as stubborn as you are."

"Well, who of us is the mother of stubbornness.", Brooke joked.

"Definitely not me.", Sam came over to them and looked at Brooke with big pleading eyes.  
>"So mom, Ben and I share a room, right?"<p>

"Dream on.", Julian said while her carried the luggage into the living room. Brooke squeezed Sam's cheek and laughed.

"Still sixteen, daughter. Have you packed?"

"Yup.", she answered happily and went over to Ben and hugged him tightly. The two of them went over to Kevin who was deep in thoughts while he played chess against the computer.

"Are you alright?", Ben asked the younger boy who looked a little lost.

"I am going to lose.", he whispered sadly, "I did not practice enough."

"Well, just give your best, kiddo. We'll be proud no matter what.", Ben said and Kevin shook his head.

"I don't want to go.", he whispered while his lip started to tremble.

"Hey, hey, hey. Look at me.", Sam took his hands into hers and then smiled at him. "Don't worry Kevin. If you don't try it you've already lost. You'll rock it."

"But..."

"No but. Listen to your wise big sister.", Sam smiled and pulled him out of the room while Ben took Kevin's luggage.

"I'm done.", Phoebe came outside and carried a very heavy bag on her shoulders. She had trouble walking with it but did not give up.

"What's in there?", Sam asked confused but Phoebe pretended not to hear anything.

"Okay, so Kevin. Do you have your chessboard?", Julian asked excited.

"Yes, dad.", he answered.

"Great. Lucky.", Julian screamed but wondered when the little dog did not come to them. A nice neighbor was willing to take care of him for the week.

"They probably already took them.", Phoebe said and Julian looked suspiciously at her and walked over to her.

"What is in your bag?"

"Um…just stuff.", Phoebe said and everyone knew immediately that she was lying.

"Phoebe, we cannot take him with us.", Julian opened her bag and had to laugh when Lucky looked out of it as if nothing had happened.

"But he is family too.", Phoebe hugged Lucky tightly and feared to leave him alone.

"I know and he won't be alone that long. We have to fly there, Phoebe. Lucky would not like that and he'd be in a small cage."

"But I can hid him in my bag.", Phoebe pleaded.

"That won't work honey.", Brooke said.

"Okay.", Phoebe whispered sadly and hugged Lucky tightly who licked her face. "I love you Lucky.", she looked at everyone and then rolled her eyes, "You have to hug him too."

Everyone smiled and answered "Oh yeah, of course." And hugged the dog.

"You too.", Phoebe pleaded Victoria who looked a little disgusted. Brooke could have sworn that her mother would not do it but she took a deep breath and went down on her knees and talked.

"Lucky, I hope you have a good time here and we will have fun in Disneyland.", she still regretted that Phoebe convinced her to come with them. Sometimes this little girl could make her do things, she'd never expected from herself. Lucky barked and then licked Victoria's face. "Oh my god", Victoria said disgusted and ran into the bathroom. The whole family had to laugh at this.

Kevin, Brooke, Sam, Ben and Victoria walked to the cars while Phoebe did not move a bit. Julian turned around and saw the worry on her face. He walked over to her and opened his arms.

"No dad. I'm not a baby any more. You cannot carry me all the time.", Phoebe said and took some steps forward. Julian smiled proudly and realized that the old one was coming back more and more. But when she pushed the lift's button and a man came outside, she screamed and ran back to Julian and jumped into his arms. The neighbor apologized for scaring her and walked into his apartment.  
>"It's okay.", Julian stroked her back and walked outside with her while she held him tightly.<p>

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The flight to Florida was perfect. Phoebe sat in the middle of Brooke and Victoria and played with her game boy. Ben and Sam were sitting behind them and holding hands and talking about school and basketball while Julian and Kevin were talking about chess. "What if I do this?", Julian moved a figure and Kevin smiled proudly.

"Then I do this and it's check mate."

"Yes, you are my son.", Julian said proudly and took out a script.

"Can I read it with you?", Kevin asked curiously and smiled happily when Julian showed him the pages.

"I don't know if I'm going to do the movie. You could tell me what you think about it."

Kevin nodded and started reading the pages.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

All of them went into the hotel and then had to rush to the competition. "Kevin Brown. Our champion. It's good to see you.", an old men came greeted Kevin at the door and looked at the other members. "Is this your family?"

Kevin looked at all of them and smiled. "Yes.", he said.

"Nice to meet you.", the man answered and shook their hands. "A very intelligent boy you have there.", he whispered to Julian, who was very proud of Kevin and nodded. All of them went inside and were shocked how many people there were. There were many boys in Kevin's age walking around with their family. Everyone seemed to know Kevin, who blushed a little.

"Oh my god. How long will it take, Kevin?", Sam asked when she saw all the boys and girls in the big hall.

"Um…normally it ends around nine.", Kevin said.

"Nine?", Sam asked shocked.

"Is…is that okay?", Kevin asked a little unsure, "But there are many other halls for the families to spend some time. You will love one room. I'll show you.", Kevin took Phoebe's hand and pulled her along with him. They followed them and widened their eyes when they saw a hall with trampolines, slides and many other things.

"This is the playroom. It's for kids till fourteen."  
>"Oh that sucks. So Ben and I cannot go in there.", Sam joked and received a soft slap from Julian. Everyone turned around when someone yelled Kevin's name and hugged him tightly.<p>

"Kevin. I missed you so much. How are you? I hear what happened to your mom and your sister. I am so, so sorry.", the girl was a head bigger than Kevin and did not stop talking. Kevin looked a little embarrassed at Ben and Sam who were trying to suppress their smiles. In vain. The girl had huge glasses on her nose and her hair was in a braid. She turned around and looked at the others and smiled with her bracelets, "Oh, you must be Kevin's family. I'm Marianne. It's nice to meet you.", she looked down at Phoebe and went through her hair.

"Oh gosh. Is this your baby sister Kevin? It's nice to meet you Florence. Did you see the playroom?", Marianne said and squeezed Phoebe's cheeks. Phoebe looked shocked at the bigger girl.

"My name is Phoebe not Florence.", Phoebe answered but Marianne did not even listen to her and talked to her as if she was a baby.

"Do you like slides and trampolines?", Marianne pointed at the playroom and waved to some other kids and then ran to them without waiting for Phoebe's answer.

"Who on earth was that?", Sam burst out into laughing, "She's so into him.", she said to Ben and pointed at Kevin who was totally red.

"She's the sister of Brian. He's the second best and she's always there to support him…or me.", Kevin admitted.

"She called me Florence. My name is not Florence.", Phoebe pouted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the competition started the whole family watched how Kevin was playing the game. Julian could not stop filming his son and commented every move.

"If I was Kevin, I'd want dad to stop being so damn annoying.", Sam smiled and moaned. "Is it okay if Ben and I go to the mall or something else?"

Brooke nodded. After one hour all of them were extremely bored and tired. "Do you want to come with us?", Sam asked Phoebe who looked as if she would die of boredom immediately. Phoebe shook her head and leaned against Brooke.

"Oh no.", she suddenly hid behind Brooke. Marianne was coming towards them again and sat down besides Brooke.

"Kevin is going to win again. I just know it. He's the best.", Marianne looked at him with a huge smile and a blush on her face.

"Is he that good?", Brooke tried to talk to the funny girl.

"Absolutely. He's a star. You can be very proud of your big brother Florence.", Marianne looked behind Brooke's chair and pointed at Phoebe. Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"My name is not Florence.", she whined.

"Do you want to come to the playground with me?", Marianne asked Phoebe. Phoebe just shook her head. "How old are you? Six?"

"I am nine.", Phoebe screamed at her and sat down on Brooke's lap and slung her arms around her neck and looked away from the girl.

"Oh. You are cute. I thought you were six because you cuddle so much.", Marianne answered, "but I guess it's because you were kidnapped. You're my hero, you know."

Phoebe turned around and looked at Marianne with a confused look. "What? You really are. You're so normal although you were kidnapped. I'd probably lock myself somewhere. So you are a hero to me. You must be pretty tough.", Marianne squeezed Phoebe's arms to look for muscles.

"I am not tough.", Phoebe whispered and slung her arms even tighter around Brooke who realized that Marianne knew what she was doing.

"I think you are. Was it scary to be kidnapped?", Phoebe nodded.

"Kidnapping is not really fun, huh? When I was kidnapped I was so scared, Florence. I couldn't talk for a long while but now I can and love it."

"You talk a lot.", Phoebe answered and Brooke suppressed a laugh, "Why were you kidnapped?"

"Oh, my mom and dad had a divorce and my dad wanted us with him but my mom got the custody. So he took us to Egypt for a year. And can you imagine how that is. I couldn't even speak the language there.", Marianne shook her head in disbelief, "and my dad is not really the nicest. Do you have kidnapping tattoos too?"

Phoebe looked confused at her. "I got this.", Marianne showed a huge scar on her arm.

"Oh honey. That must've hurt.", Brooke asked softly.

"Oh yeah madam. That hurt. My dad's dog bit me there.", she said, "do you have any Florence?"

Phoebe nodded and turned around again and lay her head on Brooke's chest. "Well, I like this tattoo. It shows that I'm strong. So if you have one too, it shows that you're a hero. Where do you have it?"

Phoebe turned around and pointed at her leg. "Ouch. Did a dog bite you there too?", Brooke knew that this was a sensitive theme and wanted to stop the conversation but Phoebe answered to her surprise.

"A man came and he had a knife and he was mad at me and he sliced me there."

Marianne rolled her eyes. "Unbelievable. Some people are stupid. But heroes like us cannot be destroyed. You must be a super hero. C'mon, I show you something.", Marianne held out her hand and after some hesitation Phoebe took it and walked with her to the playground. Marianne looked so much bigger than Phoebe and took an arm around the smaller and younger girl as if she wanted to protect her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile Julian filmed Kevin who won the first game. "It's twelve o'clock. My son just won the first game. I'm very proud of him and…"

"Daaaad.", Kevin whispered when everyone looked at him. Julian loved that Kevin now called him dad all the time. He turned around and filmed Brooke.

"My wife and…", he immediately turned off the camera and looked worried, "where's Phoebe?"

"Don't worry. She's with Marianne in the playroom."

"Really? With Marianne?", Julian asked as if it was a joke but Brooke nodded and then walked over to Kevin.

"Looks like you're still in the game, huh?", she gave him a water bottle and then they walked to the playroom.

"She plays with Marianne?", Kevin asked shocked and rolled his eyes.

"Keeeevin.", Marianne immediately waved and ran towards him and pulled him into the playroom. Brooke and Julian burst out into laughing. This girl was definitely a dominant one.

"Do you see Phoebe?", Brooke asked Julian a little worried. He looked around and shook his head, so they walked inside and looked for her.

"Julian. Where is she?", Brooke started to feel panic but then Kevin pointed at a small playhouse. They walked to it and looked inside. There they saw Phoebe drawing a picture all alone. She seemed to be in deep thoughts. Brooke opened the door carefully and then went inside the small house and so did Julian.

"Why are you in here all alone, kiddo?", Julian asked a little worried but had to laugh when Phoebe looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Marianne is driving me crazy, daddy. She calls me Florence all the time and she thinks I'm a baby. But I am not and my name is Phoebe. Not Florence."

"Definitely not.", Brooke answered with a grin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ben and Sam were walking along the beach and holding hands when three pretty girls came over to them with huge smiles. "Could we get an autograph?", one girl asked Ben. He immediately nodded, "Where?"

The girls grinned at each other and pointed at their shirts. Sam immediately raised an eyebrow and shook her head when Ben really took the pencil and signed on their shirts.

"Thank you. You're the best player in the NBA."

"And definitely the sexiest."

"Oh yeah. We like watching the game because of you."

"Um…thank you. Are you from here?", Ben asked curiously.

"Yes, we are. How about we show you and…", the girl looked a little jealously at Sam, "you the cool places here?"

Sam wanted to disagree but Ben was faster, "Oh that would be great. We're not from here. Thank you.", he realized his mistake when he saw Sam's face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the last game. If Kevin won this he'd be the champion again. Julian could not stop filming and was even more excited. Kevin concentrated hard and had a smile on his face when he said, "Check mate."

Brian looked sadly at him and nodded. "The winner is Kevin Brown.", a man screamed through the hall. Phoebe was in the playroom when she heard the man. Immediately she ran outside screaming loudly and knocked Kevin down when she hugged him.

"I knew you'd win.", she smiled proudly. Kevin blushed a little but had a huge smile on his face. His family was more than proud of him and he knew that his mother would be too.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in the hotel Sam and Ben came inside fighting. "I was not flirting with them, Sam."

"Yes you were. You laughed all the time about their stupid jokes. Now I know what you do, when you're away.", Sam replied madly and slumped down the bed.

"I didn't do anything. Why are you like this?"

"Why am I like this? I wanted to spend a nice day with my boyfriend. Instead I spent it with three bitches and a boyfriend that enjoyed having ugly fans.", Sam pouted very madly.

"This is ridiculous. I did not do anything.", Ben walked out of the door and closed it loudly.

"Great. Just great.", Sam screamed into her pillow and kicked the wall.

The next morning all of them would finally go to Disneyworld. They sat in the cafeteria and ate breakfast. "And there is this huge slide. Look mom. It's right there. And you have to be really carefully.", Phoebe could not stop talking and looked at the map. Sam came to the table with a tired face.

"Why do we have to be up that early again?", she moaned and took a sip of coffee from her mom.

"Because Disneyworld opens really early and we have to be the first ones.", Phoebe smiled at Sam. Sam smiled back and went through her hair.

"You're excited, huh?", Phoebe did not even listen and showed Kevin the plan again.

"Look and there is his huge rollercoaster. Do you like rollercoaster?"

"Not really.", Kevin answered.

"Oh….that's too bad.", Phoebe answered and then ran over to Ben who came over to them tiredly.

"This is Phoebe's seat.", Sam said when Ben wanted to sit down besides her. He looked annoyed at her and walked to the next seat. Everyone could feel the tension between them and wondered what had happened.

"Eat Phoebe.", Ben pointed at Phoebe's plate and Phoebe started eating again a little but when no one looked, she put the food into a handkerchief. Sometimes she was still disgusted by every food.

When Phoebe saw Victoria she wanted to run towards her but Brooke took her at her hand.

"Not so fast.", Brooke placed another plate with food on the table in front of Phoebe. Phoebe looked shocked up at her.

"But…but I've eaten up, mom."

"Phoebe I don't like it when you lie to us. Have you really eaten up?", it was hard for Brooke to be that tough but she knew it was the best for Phoebe.

"No.", Phoebe said honestly and took the fork into her hand. All of them knew that it was really hard for Phoebe and she tried to get better but it was just not that easy. Phoebe tried to suppress her tears and leaned her head against her hand but looked disgusted at the meal.

"Hey Phoebe. You haven't told Ben about the huge slide.", Sam said and tried to help her little sister.

"A huge slide. Cool.", Ben lied with a smirk on his face.

Phoebe just looked up with wet eyes at first and a sad face but then started talking and her face immediately lightened up. "It is very big and fast.", she started talking happily.

Sam took Phoebe's fork and said, "Open your mouth" after a while and fed her while Phoebe talked about Disneyworld happily without thinking about her food. Brooke looked very proudly at her biggest daughter and squeezed her hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Chop chop everyone.", Phoebe said when everyone was getting ready. Sam just rolled her eyes and jumped onto Phoebe and tickled her. "Nooooooo.", Phoebe laughed hard and tried to get free but Sam was merciless. "My baby sister wants a wet kiss from her big sister."

Phoebe shook her head, "No she doesn't." and tried to push Sam's face away but it was too late. Half an hour later the six of them were in Disneyworld. Julian and Brooke were holding hands and watched the kids in front of them. All of them were having fun. Victoria walked besides them and did not really pay attention to anything but her mobile.

"Can't you stop focusing on your mobile for a second?", Brooke asked her mother who looked madly at her.

"Some of us have to do the work to save a company you may heard of.", Victoria bitched back.

"Stop with these comments, okay. It is my company and there is nothing that needs to be saved. The company is fine and we have bigger things to deal with now.", Brooke answered madly.

"You have to deal with both of it. If it wasn't for me…", Victoria stopped talking when Sam turned around and looked at both of them with an annoying look.

"Could you two stop fighting for today? Thank you.", she turned around again and continued walking.

Julian suddenly pointed at a huge rollercoaster, "Kids. We are driving this one now."

"No way. I'm out.", Brooke shook her head but Julian took her hand and pulled her towards the line. "Julian. I don't like this fast stuff any more."

"You cannot drive it, I am sorry.", a man said to Phoebe.

"Why?", she asked sadly.

"You have to be this big.", he showed Phoebe.

"It's okay. Phoebe and I just watch you.", Victoria took Phoebe's hand and sat down on a bench with her.

"That's mean. That is so, so, so mean.", Phoebe pouted and leaned against Victoria. They burst out into laughing when they heard Brooke screaming loudly while Sam held tightly to Ben and Kevin and Julian laughed in joy.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"I am never going to do that again.", Brooke wobbled to Victoria and Phoebe.

"Oh c'mon. Don't be a drama queen. It was not that bad.", Julian laughed and received a mad look from his wife.

"Not that bad? I almost puked.", Brooke whined and took a sip of the water. Suddenly some Disney princesses, Mickey mouse and Minnie mouse came over to them.

"Hey.", Sam just said and laughed.

"I heard we have some special guests in here?", one Disney princess said and looked at Phoebe and Kevin.

"Who?", Phoebe asked shyly and the princess smiled at her.

"Phoebe Ferguson and Kevin Brown.", she said and Kevin and Phoebe looked shocked at each other. "And we have some gifts for you all.", she gave the boys a shirt and the girls a dress. "This is for you because we would like to take you on a special tour."

"A special tour?", Kevin asked confused.

"Yes, the parade starts in an hour and we wanted to ask you if you'd come with us to have fun?"

Brooke and Julian looked at each other and shook their heads. No one of them had arranged that. So, they knew who had done it. "Can my family come too?", Phoebe asked a little scared and the princess nodded.

"Of course they can. Just get dressed and the fun can start. May I help you with the makeup?"

Phoebe hesitated a moment but then she walked into the bathroom with the princesses, who helped her into the beautiful dress and put on some make-up on her face. "You look beautiful honey."

Phoebe smiled into the mirror and ran to her parents, "Look mom. I look like a Disney princess."

"Oh yeah. You do.", Sam said a little disgusted and received another soft slap from Julian.

"You're beautiful pumpkin.", Ben said and laughed when Kevin came over to them dressed like a cowboy.

"You look like Woody.", Phoebe said to him and he took the gun and pretended to shoot something. Phoebe stiffened up a bit and he immediately took back the gun.

"So, we have a surprise for you all.", the princess said and made everyone close their eyes. When they opened them again all of them gasped except of Victoria.

Phoebe immediately ran into the arms of the people she had missed so much and cried. So did Nathan, Haley and the kids.

"Are you happy Phoebe?", the princess asked her and she nodded. Brooke couldn't believe what Victoria had done to them.

"Thank you", she whispered to her mother but instead of accepting this compliment, Victoria shook her head.

"I didn't do that for you.", Victoria answered and walked away. Brooke looked after her with an open mouth.

"I don't get her. I just don't get her.", she whispered madly and was relieved when Julian slung his arms around her and kissed her softly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I cannot believe that I'm wearing this.", Sam looked down at her dress when she was sitting in the horse buggy in the middle of the parade.

"Me neither.", Victoria looked the same, "Whoever made this dress does not have any talent."

Brooke and Julian could still not believe that Phoebe made them all wear this stuff. They waved happily into the crowd and threw some candy while the kids were in front of them and having fun.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"That was so much fun.", Lisa jumped around in her costume.

"I cannot believe you're here.", Brooke hugged Haley from behind. Haley turned around and hugged Brooke tightly. Both women started to cry a little because of all those overwhelming feelings.

"Mooooooooom. Aunt Haley.", Phoebe pulled them apart. "we want to go in there.", Haley and Brooke looked down at Phoebe and Haley immediately took her into her arms and held her tightly and both women hugged again with Phoebe in the middle. "I wanna go in there.", Phoebe whined and tried to get free.

"Okay you whiny girl. Let's go.", there were many mirrors inside that room that made everyone look funny. All of them had to laugh a lot and enjoyed each other's presence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three days in Disneyland were something all of them needed. Even Victoria was having fun although she did not admit it. She thought about the changes that would come when her family would not be around her any more. The Scotts flew back to Tree Hill while the Bakers flew to New York again.

"Luckyyyyy.", Phoebe ran to her dog and cuddled a little with him, "I had the best time. We were in Disneyland and Kevin won the competition. He's the smartest brother ever.", Phoebe started to talk to the dog as usual.

"My whole back hurts from the rollercoaster.", Sam whined and sat down on the couch.

"Why don't you take a bath?", Brooke suggested and shook her head when Sam looked with a smirk at Ben, "Alone!"

Sam immediately blushed and nodded, "That's a great idea.", she jumped up and went into the bathroom.

"You should take one too, Phoebe. You're covered in dirt.", Victoria pointed at Phoebe's face.

"No, I don't want to. I am not in the mood.", Phoebe protested.

"No movie if you don't bathe.", Victoria answered.

"Moooooom.", Phoebe went over to Brooke and slung her arms around her mom but to her shock Brooke agreed with Victoria.

"You two are very mean.", Phoebe pouted and stormed to the bathroom. Both women laughed and sat down on the couch besides Kevin. Brooke took her arm around him and nodded proudly.

"You know how proud I am, right?", Brooke said to the boy who blushed a little and nodded.

Phoebe ran into the bathroom and bumped into Sam. "Heyyy, a little privacy over here.", Sam rolled her eyes and went into the tube.

"But I don't want to bathe in the other bathroom. It's scary there.", Phoebe whined and sat on the edge of the tube but slipped and fell inside the water with her clothes and dumped under. She immediately surfaced and looked shocked at Sam. While Phoebe looked like she was about to cry, Sam burst out into laughing.

"Don't laugh at me.", Phoebe whined and stood a little helpless besides the tube.

"Get out of your clothes and come inside this huge tube, you silly pumpkin.", Phoebe nodded and for the first time she did not care to undress in front of someone. Sam could see how skinny she was and the scar on her thigh worried her a little but she was glad that Phoebe jumped naked into the huge tube with her sister and took the soap to wash her face and body.

"Phoebe. Stop scratching your body so hard.", Sam took Phoebe's hand into hers and held them tightly.

"But I'm dirty.", Phoebe whispered and Sam shook her head and took the soap.

"You hurt yourself if you do it like this. And you're not dirty any more. Let's wash your hair.", Sam took shampoo and massaged it into Phoebe's hair.

"Sam."

"Yes."

"Is it my fault that your baby is dead?", Phoebe whispered suddenly. Sam stopped immediately with washing her sister's hair and made her look at her.

"Pumpkin.", she had tears in her eyes and let them fall, "it's in no way your fault."

"But…"

"No buts. Bad men kidnapped you. That was not your fault and that I'm not pregnant any more isn't yours either…It's…", Sam could not help but started to cry.

Both girls looked up when Brooke came into the room, "It's nobody's fault. Sometimes bad things happen and we cannot control it.", Brooke took Sam's and Phoebe's hand into hers. "But it's important that we talk about it and know that there are people who are always there for us."

"I'll be always there for you.", Phoebe looked at Sam who nodded and sobbed.

"Me too.", Brooke squeezed Sam's hand.

"And for you too.", she looked at Phoebe who nodded.

"Do you miss your baby?", Phoebe asked Sam who did not know what to answer.

"Sometimes yes, sometimes no. It's not like I know how he or she would look like and…I wasn't pregnant that long and I don't know if I were able to take care of it."

"I think the baby is in heaven with Becca and Doodle now. She'll take care of it.", Phoebe smiled and Sam nodded.

"I like that.", Sam whispered and shivered.

"I think you two should get out of the tube now. It's getting cold.", Brooke stated and gave each girl a kiss on the nose, "God, I love you so much."

"We love you too, mom.", the girls said in unison and then went out of the tube. Brooke slung a towel around Phoebe and dried her.

"Mom, I'm not a baby.", Phoebe protested when Brooke sat down on the toilet and pulled Phoebe onto her lap and dried her hair.  
>"Sure you are. You're my baby and the baby of the family.", Brooke took the hair-dryer and started it.<p>

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile Kevin and Julian were sitting on the couch and watched a movie. "Maybe I'm going to be a movie maker one day too.", Kevin said and Julian smiled proudly at his son.

"Maybe. You should find something that you love. How about you visit me on set one day? I could show you everything." Kevin's eyes immediately sparkled.

"That would be great.", he looked at his trophy.

An hour later Victoria came over to the family and asked the kids to leave her with Julian and Brooke for a minute. "I've got important things to discuss.", she took a deep breath and started.

"No way.", Brooke jumped up some minutes later, "You cannot do this."

"Brooke. Think about it. It's for her best.", Victoria answered immediately.

"For her best? According to you it's for her best but…"

"Actually I asked her.", Brooke and Julian looked shocked at Victoria.

"You did what?", Brooke whispered.

"I asked her and it did not seem like she disagreed with it.", Victoria smiled at the parents. Brooke and Julian did not know what to say and looked shocked at each other. Maybe it was not such a bad idea at all?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Hey guys! I made this a little longer for all of you and I hope I didn't disappoint you and you'll tell me your thoughts. What do you thinkin Victoria is talking about? What do you want to see more? Do you miss the drama? Do you miss some scenes between some people? Just let me know!**_

_**Thank you so much! I hope you have a great sunday!**_

_**All my best, **_

_**CaseyJr.**_


	16. Between a mother and a mom

_**Hello everyone. I wanted to say a HUGE THANK YOU to everyone, who is still reading this story! In the last chapters there weren't the usual reviewers any more. I don't know if you're still reading it or if you're disappointed...I would really, really appreciate if you'd tell me if you are. Maybe there are some things you want to see more/less? **_

_**I hope you enjoy this one!**_

xxxxxxxxx

The whole family was packing their luggage for Tree Hill. They were glad to go back but Brooke and Julian feared it a little though. "Do you think we're doing the right thing?"

Julian looked at Brooke and had to think a moment.

"I don't know, honey. I really don't know. I mean…but I don't like Victoria's idea either.", he sat down on the bed and took Brooke with him. She looked at her beautiful husband and was so relieved to have him at her side, "But what I do know is that we'll go through everything together."

"What would I do without you?", Brooke whispered softly and kissed him passionately while sitting down onto his lap.

"What would I do without you?", he asked with a cute smile and cuddled closer to her.

"Dad. Can you help me with the luggage?", Kevin came inside and stood in front of Brooke and Julian. The twelve-year-old one fitted perfectly into the family. He loved all of his family members and was more than happy to grow up with them instead of the orphanage. Although he was disturbed too at times because of the kidnapping, with the help of Mrs. Jones and his family, he managed to overcome his fears step by step.

"Sure, buddy.", Julian kissed Brooke's forehead again and then walked outside with his son.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The last four days Victoria was anything but nice to all of them. All of them just tried to get out of her way and leave her alone. All of them but Phoebe. "Phoebe. Leave me alone.", Brooke heard Victoria screaming a little too loud at her daughter.

"But I…I made this for you.", Phoebe held up a picture she had drawn with all of them on it. Victoria looked at it and felt the tears coming up. She was in that picture too and it said "My family. We will miss you!". But she was Victoria: A woman that would not cry in front of anyone and she had never felt the pain she was feeling now. She took the picture and laid it on the desk without looking at her daughter.

"Okay. Now you can go.", she said to Phoebe who looked shocked at her. She looked even more shocked when Victoria accidently knocked down her tea and it went over the picture.

"Phoebe, I'm…", Victoria started but Phoebe already ran out of the kitchen with tears in her eyes. She bumped into Brooke and looked up sadly.

"What is it? What happened?", Brooke asked worried.

"Victoria hates me.", Phoebe answered and ran into her room and hid under the blanket. Brooke immediately felt the rage rising up and took a deep breath and then walked into the kitchen and walked in front of her mother with a huge anger burning inside of her. She did not say anything but just looked madly at her mother.

"Are you going to say anything or just stand there? I'd appreciate if you leave me alone.", Victoria did not look up from the magazine until Brooke snapped it away and threw it onto the floor.

"I've been nice to you. We all have been. I've shut up to avoid anyone getting hurt. Especially Phoebe. But now it's enough.", Victoria just looked at her without any emotion. "You…you are a cold hearted bitch, you know that? For the past few days Phoebe tried everything to catch your attention and you…you….it's okay if you hurt me. I'm an adult. But Phoebe isn't. You can't just get into her heart and then push her away like this."

"I'm not pushing anyone away."

"Right. You spill your tea over her picture.", Brooke held it up, "that she made for you. You won't talk to any of us more than two sentences a day and you don't even hug her any more or tell her goodnight although she asks you to. I wish she wouldn't ask you to and I wish she could see that you're just a woman without a heart." Brooke knew that this was not totally true. Victoria had helped them a lot in the last weeks but right now she could not stop yelling at her mother.

"Well, if you think like this my dear, then you'll be happy you get rid of me tomorrow.", Victoria just answered and took back the magazine but Brooke immediately snapped it away with tears in her eyes.

"Why do you hate us all that much? What did we do to you? It's okay if you treat me like that but she's nine for god's sake. You don't deserve to be called mother by her."

"Well, she's my child."

"You may have given birth to her but you definitely make sure to show us all that you don't havemotherly feelings inside of you.", Brooke said.

"Yeah, right.", Victoria answered coldly while Brooke burst out.

"You can be proud of yourself, mother. You made it sure to make your youngest cry. I see myself in her. I've cried so many times because you did not care for me for a second. I've cried until I realized that you'd never change. I stopped crying when I was ten. It was hard but I'm over it. I know I got a mother that only thinks about herself. God knows why you pretended to care that much in the last time. It hurts to see that my daughter believes it was all true. That you love her and…"

"For god's sake, stop it! I do love her.", Victoria suddenly stood up and screamed back at Brooke. "It's not your place to tell me whether I do or not."

"Well, you make sure that we all know you don't."

"Right. I'm a cold-hearted bitch.", Victoria walked around in the kitchen, "Do you know how much it hurts that she'll be gone? All of you. Do you know that I get all those feelings I've never felt before? Don't you know I am a failure as a mother? Do you think I'm proud of it? Guess what daughter, I am not.", Victoria felt the tears inside of her eyes but tried to let them in.

Brooke looked shocked at her mother.

"I know I was never there for you. I know that and it was wrong. I regret that I did not really see you growing up and becoming the woman you are now. And when I see Phoebe, I see you as well and it makes me realize what kind of a woman I am."

Brooke did not know what to say.

"I love that little girl out there that much that I don't know how to handle those feelings. I want to take her away from you and give her everything to make her smile but I know that wouldn't be right because you're more of a mother than I can ever be. It's just hard. I finally feel what motherly feelings are and then my…your…our…daughter has to leave me forever."

"We're in Tree Hill. It's not that far and…", Brooke said back.

"You are a mother. You know that I'll miss everything. Her smile, her crying, her stubbornness, god, even her cuddling."

"Then tell her that. Don't pretend you don't."

"I can't.", Victoria said.

"Why?"  
>"Because it makes me realize even more that I am about to lose the two most precious things in my life.", Victoria could not look at Brooke. Brooke was shocked that she included her.<p>

"It's up to you if you lose us or not. It was always up to you.", Brooke whispered and touched her mother's shoulder. She did not want to do it. She knew she risked getting hurt again but Victoria was still her mother and it was probably the first time that Victoria showed so many emotions to her. She was shocked to hear her mother sobbing.

"I am so proud of you my daughter. Of both of you.", Victoria sobbed.

"Mother I…"  
>"Don't say anything. I know I've never treated you or any of my family the way they deserve it. I love you. I love you all and I'm proud that all of you became such wonderful persons.", she touched Brooke's cheek and hugged her tightly. "You all are better without me."<p>

Brooke took a deep breath and then started, "It's too late for that. I've never expected me to say this now. We need you in our life. You've helped us so much in the last time…when…and….I see the look in her eyes when she looks at you. She loves you. Don't make me regret saying this but stay in our life.", Brooke whispered, "You're her birth mother and you got a special place in her heart."

Suddenly both of them turned around when Phoebe entered the kitchen with pictures in her hands and screamed, "I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. You make all of us cry. You're a cold-hearted bitch.", Brooke knew that Phoebe had that from her. Phoebe started to rip all the pictures with Victoria and her into pieces.

"If you rip that one, you're in big trouble. It's my favorite one.", Victoria stood up and snapped it away from Phoebe. Phoebe immediately lunged forward and hit Victoria again and again.

"I hate you. I hate you.", she screamed over and over again until Victoria took her hands into hers and held them tightly and looked down at her. Phoebe's lip was trembling.

"But I love you.", Victoria said.

"No you don't. You said you're happy that I'm gone.", Phoebe answered and Brooke looked shocked at Victoria who had guilt all over her face. She really hoped that allowing Victoria to stay in their lives was a good idea.

"I…it…was a lie.", Victoria went down on her knees to look into Phoebe's eyes, "You know, sometimes I say things I don't mean...I am not happy. I will miss you so much that it hurts and I was afraid to show those feelings but I'm not right now because your mom talked sense into my head.", Victoria and Phoebe looked at Brooke who smiled down at them. "Can you forgive me?"

Phoebe looked shocked at Victoria and then shook her head. "You made mom cry too.", she looked up at Brooke who wiped her tears and went through Phoebe's hair.

"It's okay. She did not make me cry…we just had…an argument.", Brooke answered and felt sorry that Phoebe was put in the middle of all this.

"No, it's true. This fight is my fault and I'm sorry.", Victoria stood up and looked at her two daughters. "and…I've…got…", she had trouble talking further. This was probably the reason she was so harsh to everyone, "I got something for you two that…well it's a present and…"

"What is it?", Phoebe asked confused and cuddled closer to Brooke. Victoria took something out of her bag and gave it to Brooke. Brooke looked shocked at it and the tears came up immediately and she held her hand in front of her mouth and did not know what to say. She looked at Victoria in shock and gasped.  
>"What is that?", Phoebe asked and snapped the paper away and read it. So it was officially. Soon she'd be a Phoebe Baker. She looked up at Brooke and Victoria and then threw the paper onto the ground and ran out of the room sobbing.<p>

Victoria looked shocked after Phoebe and then at Brooke, "What…what…I thought…"

Sam and Julian came inside and were confused to see the tears in their eyes.

"What happened?", Julian and Sam looked shocked at the paper and then at Victoria.

"Oh my god. You did not show that to Phoebe now, did you?", Sam asked worried and happy at the same time. She knew how close her little sister had grown to Victoria after the kidnapping.

"Am I the only one, who does not get why she's not happy because of it? I…it was hard signing this and…and…I thought that's what she wanted…what you all….I mean…", they could tell that Victoria was confused.

"It is but…to her it feels like you give up on her now. It was not really the right moment to give it to her.", Julian answered and patted Victoria's back. He realized that she really had no clue how much she meant to Phoebe. Inside he was jumping up in joy. He could finally adopt his little princess.

"But…I'm not…I…"

"Let's go talk to her.", Brooke took Victoria's hand and walked into Phoebe's room.

"Honey.", they sat down on the bed, "We would like to talk to you."

"Go away. Leave me alone.", Phoebe sobbed.

"No, we won't.", Brooke said and pulled away the blanket. "There is something your mother wants to tell you.", she pulled Phoebe onto her lap and slung her arms around her to protect her.

Victoria looked shocked at Brooke and then at Phoebe. "Um…I thought you'd be happy to be adopted…"

Brooke took a deep breath, "What she wants to tell you is that no matter what, you'll be always her daughter too. You have a mom and a mother if you want to. I am your mom but Victoria gave birth to you. Nothing will change that.", Brooke prayed that she was not lying to her own daughter now. Victoria immediately continued.

"You are my baby girl. Forever and I love you. Brooke is your mom and I know she'll take good care of you but you can always come to me no matter what. I loved having you here with me and I can tell that my daughter, both of them, are beautiful from the inside and outside and I'm proud of both of you. Can you forgive me? Pleeeeeease.", Victoria showed a puppy look and hoped that Phoebe would accept her apology.

"Okay, but mom is way better with children than you are.", Phoebe said honestly. Victoria and Brooke burst out into laughing.

"Yes, she is. She's the best mom you can have. You are very lucky to have her.", Victoria said while Brooke looked shocked at her. This compliment meant a lot to her.

"I know.", Phoebe answered and cuddled closer to Brooke. "Can you come to Tree Hill with us?"

"Phoebe, I've got…"

"Pleeeeeeaaaaase.", Phoebe slung her arms around Victoria this time, "Just for a week. Please, please, please. I'll be so sad if you don't and I'll cry all the time and it'll be your fault again and…"

"Okay, okay. Stop it. I'll come.", Victoria tickled Phoebe again and then kissed her cheek and lay down besides her. Brooke lay down on the other side.

"So if I have a mom and a mother, then I'll get more pocket money, right?", Phoebe smirked and took her short arms around Brooke and Victoria.

"Definitely not.", Brooke and Victoria said in unison while Phoebe rolled her eyes and then jumped up on the bed and screamed when she realized something.

"OH MY GOD. OH MY GOOOOOOD", she looked down at Brooke and Victoria and fell of the bed but did not care at all and ran outside, "Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad. You can adopt me now."

Julian jumped around happily with her in her arms. "I'll be Phoebe Baker soon. Aaaaaaaaaaaa", all of them watched the cute scene.

"Thank you mother.", Brooke squeezed Victoria's hand, who had tears in her eyes. It was hard for her but seeing her baby girl that happy was worth it. Definitely. She took a deep breath and then squeezed back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Some hours later Brooke yelped when Julian came into the bathroom and closed it and smirked at her while she was packing her stuff. She smirked back. "She's a Baker soon."

"I know.", Brooke answered happily and slung her arms around him. He kissed her softly and hugged her tightly.

"Julian. Not…", Brooke whispered when he went under her shirt and tried to open her bra.

"We have some hours left.", Julian nibbled at her ear.

"But…oh god.", she moaned when he pushed her back against the wall and went inside her pants with his hands and then pulled them down to her knees. She unbuckled his belly immediately. They knew they did not have that much time and slumped down into the empty bath tube.

"Fuck…Come for me baby.", Julian moaned into her ear and immediately kissed her to prevent Brooke from screaming too loud. They were not really looking forward for any attention from the others. Both of them came at the same time. He stayed on top of her but then looked up shocked when the door opened. He immediately closed the shower curtain. Brooke and Julian looked shocked at each other when they heard Kevin and Phoebe coming inside. Fortunately the curtain was not transparent. They prayed that the kids would not see them in this position.

"I'm going to be adopted. I'm going to be adopted. I'm going to be adopted.", Phoebe sang all the time and took all her stuff.

"Are you going to change your last name?", Kevin asked and looked for his toothbrush.

"Yeah, of course. I want to be called like mom, dad and Sam.", Phoebe smiled wildly and then looked up at Kevin, "Why don't you ask mom and dad too if they adopt you."

"I don't need to be adopted. Dad is my dad by birth."

"Yeah but mom isn't. She could adopt you and…"

"Brooke is not my mom.", Kevin said harshly and they heard Phoebe taking a deep breath.

"I know but…"

"No. My mom is Melanie not Brooke. I don't want to be adopted by her.", Kevin said again. Julian held Brooke a little closer to his chest and felt her heart beating fast.

"I know that. I'm not dumb. But I've got two moms too. So maybe if mom adopts you, you could change your name too. So we all are called Bakers.", they heard how enthusiastic Phoebe was about that idea.

"I don't know.", Kevin just answered.

"But mom is a good mom. She really is and she…"

"I know that."

"And she likes you and you like her.", Phoebe clapped her hands in joy and took a game boy and wanted to put it into her bag.

"That's mine."

"No it's not.", she protested and tried to get it back but Kevin held it up into the air.

"You destroyed yours. This is mine.", Kevin argued.

"But you said I could have it.", Phoebe whined and jumped up to get it.

"I did not say that. I said you can play with it at times.", Kevin pushed her back a little.

"Yeah and I want to play with it forever.", Phoebe whined again and Brooke and Julian had to suppress their laughs and could breathe again when they heard the two running outside and continuing to argue. They got dressed again and then laughed and walked outside. They found Phoebe and Kevin wrestling around on the ground.

"Owwwww….", Phoebe protested when Kevin sat down on top of her and held her arms above her. "Get off me."

"No, gimme back my game boy."

"No. It's mine.", Phoebe held it in her hand.

"Lucky. Come boy.", Kevin said and made Lucky lick Phoebe's whole face. She laughed and struggled to get free until Kevin snapped the game boy away and stroke Lucky happily. "Good boy."

"That's not fair. Mine is broken and you said I can play with yours whenever I want.", Phoebe crossed her arms in front of her and pouted. Kevin just shook his head and sat down on the couch and opened the game boy to play with it. Usually he did not really play with it but as a big brother now he teased Phoebe with it. Phoebe immediately jumped on top of him and tried to get it again until Sam went in between. Sam was a little galled since Ben was in Tree Hill again to exercise. The grown-ups just watched the three kids interact.

"We are parents of three crazy kids.", Julian laughed. Sam took the game boy into her hands and screamed at her younger siblings.

"Could you be quiet for just one hour? I was about to fall asleep.", Kevin and Phoebe immediately protested.

"She took my game boy. I just wanted to play a little."

"You never play with it.", Phoebe argued and tried to take it from Sam. But Sam was bigger and just held it up. "Saaaaaaam."

Sam jumped into the middle of the two annoying kids and did the headlock to both of them. "Saaaaaaaaaaaaam.", Phoebe tried to get free while Kevin tried the same but Sam just laughed.

"You deserve that. Say it after me now: We will never wake up our big sister again."

"We will never wake up our big sister again.", Kevin said and Sam nodded proudly.

"And you Phoebe?"

"I will always wake up my big sister.", Phoebe said stubbornly.

"Wrong answer.", Sam let Kevin free and then jumped onto Phoebe and tickled her merciless.

"Stoooooooooooooooooop.", Phoebe laughed.

"Oh my god. We're lucky we did not have any siblings.", Julian said to Brooke who nodded. Kevin laughed and jumped on top of Sam to help Phoebe.

"Let her free.", he said and tickled Sam a little.

"You're on my side, Kevin.", Sam laughed and then tickled him as well.

"Kids the…", Victoria could not end her sentence because Kevin already bumped into the table. All of them gasped at the loud sound and then he held his forehead in pain.

"Are you okay?", Sam asked and saw the tears falling down his cheek. Julian and Brooke immediately walked over to him and he fell into Brooke's arms and sobbed.

"It's okay. Let me see it.", Brooke could tell that this huge bump must hurt. "Let's put ice onto it.", she stroked his back while he tried not to sob.

While the two of them walked into the kitchen Julian jumped on top of Sam. "How come one of you siblings always ends up crying when you fight with them?"

"Daaaaad.", Sam whined. "Let me go."

"Phoebe. Sam wants to be tickled.", Julian smirked down at his oldest sister who tried to get free. Phoebe ran to them and immediately tickled Sam, who laughed loudly.

"That is mean."

"Really, you think it's mean to use my strength against you?", Julian smiled down at Sam.

"Yes, it is.", Sam argued and pulled out her tongue. "Phoebe, don't you dare do that. You'll be in big trouble.", she said to Phoebe who wanted to tickle her feet.

"Do it.", Julian just said and held her tightly.

"You're mean.", Sam pushed Julian backwards when he let go of her and went through her hair.

"Awwwww.", he pulled his arms around her again and held her tightly.

"Dad. You are annoying me.", Sam whined. "Mom. Could you tell dad to stop cuddling me to death."

"It looks kind of cute.", Brooke said and sat down on the chair while Kevin sat besides her and leaned against her with an icepack on his forehead. He burst out into laughing as well when Sam tried to push Julian away and got frustrated.

"Dad. Stop it, okay."

"But I love you so, so, so much.", Julian answered like a baby.

"Yeah right. Then cuddle with Phoebe. She loves cuddling. I hate it."

"No you don't. You cuddle with Ben all the time.", Phoebe immediately answered and hugged herself and pretended to kiss someone.

"Oh shut up.", Sam rolled her eyes and finally managed to get free. She immediately walked away, "I wanna sleep an hour now. Without interruptions. Thank you."

"Why does she like sleeping at day? Humans sleep at night not at day. Maybe she's a vaaaaaampire.", Phoebe jumped on top of Julian and squeezed his cheeks.

"No, I am one and I can smell vampires. I'm kind of hungry.", Julian smirked at Phoebe now.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.", Phoebe ran into the room and jumped onto Sam. "Help me. Dad wants to bite me."

Brooke heard her husband and Phoebe laughing while Sam threw them out of the room. "Are you okay?", she went through Kevin's hair. He nodded but did not want to stand up and still leaned against her.

"Do we move to the old house?", Kevin asked suddenly and looked up at Brooke with his huge eyes.

"Um…how come you ask?", she asked a little confused.

"I heard you and Victoria arguing that she thinks it's better to move into another house because of…because of the kidnapping and so." He did not know whether he liked the idea or not.

"We haven't really decided yet.", Brooke admitted. To be honest, she did not know what the better idea was. Moving into a whole new home without any memories or staying in the old one but risking that Phoebe would not feel safe any more.

xxxxxxxxxxx

_**What do you think of it? I thought it was time that Victoria let out her emotions a bit more. Do you think they should move into another home (in Tree Hill) or should Phoebe overcome her fear in the old home? At the moment I'm not sure what I'll write. Maybe with a little help of you I could decide!**_

_**THANK YOU FOR TAKING YOUR TIME: YOU ARE THE BEST :)**_


	17. Welcome back to Tree Hill

_**Hello everyone. Whoever is still reading this story: THANK YOU. And a special thanks to the ones who reviewed. You criticized that I focus too much on Phoebe. I'm sorry for that. She's kind of special to me because she's my OC and I wanted to show how hard it is for her being kidnapped and so on. But you were right that I kind of neglected the other characters a little. I hope that I find a good mixture in this chapter and the next ones. In the beginning it focussed a little on Phoebe again-but I just needed to write that :). I'm always open for any suggestions and criticism. I'm more than thankful to know what you're thinking!**_

_**So here it goes. I hope you enjoy it a little!**_

_**CaseyJr.** _

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was already dark when the Bakers were driving home in the big taxi. All of them were tired and just wished for their beds. They were happy that they were in Tree Hill again. Brooke and Julian knew that it would not be easy at all but finally all of them could be home again. They looked back and saw the three kids sleeping peacefully. Kevin leaned against Sam while Phoebe's head was in his lap. Only Sam was still awake. She looked out of the window. Somehow she looked very sad and thought about everything that had happened in the past weeks. It was so much that she did not really know how to start dealing with all of it; especially her emotions.

"Are you okay, honey?", Brooke asked worried and squeezed her daughter's hand.

"Sure.", Sam faked a soft smile but she knew that she could not make her mother believe in that answer.

"Sam.", Brooke said softly and touched her cheek.

"It's…it's just…I just want to go home.", she admitted. She looked at Phoebe to make sure that Phoebe was still sleeping. Brooke and Julian had decided to stay in a guesthouse for a while until they could buy a new one. They thought that a new beginning would be better than facing everything in the old house. Of course this did not really make them happy either but they knew that this house was holding so many bad memories for all of them. But Sam felt like leaving something special behind. Of course it was just a house but it was the first house she considered as her home and it held many good memories too.

"We'll make the new one our home as well, honey.", Brooke answered and knew that a lot of things were unsaid in the past weeks and that she needed to spend some time alone with her oldest one.

"I just don't want to move but…it's okay." Sam just answered and looked out of the window again. She turned around when she heard her baby sister talking to their parents.

"I don't want to move either.", Phoebe stuttered. It did not really feel like she was 100% sure about that but Sam looked shocked at her.

"Phoebe, it's…", Sam knew that Phoebe said that because of her.

"No, I just don't. I like my room and we painted Kevin's and I would not have the tree house any more and…", she took a deep breath, "I just don't want to move. Can we please go home, mom?"

Brooke looked at her two girls and then at Julian. He turned to the cab driver and told him to drive to their old home. A little later they were at the house.

"We are there.", Julian shook Kevin softly. He nodded and yawned and then went out of the car and looked confused at his dad when he saw the house.

"I thought we…"

"We stay.", Julian went through his hair and then took the luggage. Kevin immediately went to him and helped him. He loved doing everything that Julian did. Meanwhile Sam had her hands on Phoebe's shoulders. She could feel how she was trembling a little.

"Thank you so much.", Sam kissed Phoebe's cheek and then took her hand and went inside with her. All of them were stunned when they looked around. There were flowers, and a big welcome sign that said "Welcome home Bakers.". And it smelled deliciously. They could tell that Haley must have baked a cake for all of them. Brooke immediately dialed Haley's number.

"Thank you Hales.", she whispered with tears in her eyes.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you decided to move back into the house."

"Yeah, me too.", Brooke suddenly realized how much she would have missed. "Let's talk tomorrow. We are kind of exhausted."

"Sure tigger. I love you"

"Love you too tutor-mom.", Brooke answered and hung up the phone and fell into Julian's arms. "We're back home."

"Yeah, I know. I can't believe it either.", Julian answered and then looked at the cake, "Who wants a piece of cake?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next few days were hard for all of them but not as hard as they had expected them to be. Kevin, Sam and Phoebe were going back to school and for the first time Brooke and Julian had some time alone after everything. They sat on the couch under one blanket and just talked. Julian massaged Brooke's feet while she nibbled at the warm tea. Suddenly the bell rang and both of them looked confused at each other. They did not expect any visitors. Julian walked to the door and opened it and immediately had a smile on his face. "Good morning Mrs. Benzo.", he said and she nodded with a huge smile.

"Good morning, Mr. Baker. I was just in the neighborhood and thought about saying hello. Is it okay if I come in?"

"Of course it is.", Brooke got up from the couch. Both of them were a little embarrassed that they were still in their pajamas.

"Hello Mrs. Baker.", Mrs. Benzo wanted to give her her hand but Brooke fell into her arms and hugged her tightly and felt the tears rushing up. "It's okay.", Mrs. Benzo smiled and patted her back.

"Oh god. I'm sorry.", Brooke wiped her tears and let her come inside, and "Do you want anything, a tea, Coffee?"

"Tea would be great.", Mrs. Benzo smiled and sat down on a chair.

"Um…did we have an appointment?", Julian looked from Brooke to Mrs. Benzo in confusion.

"No, no. I just wanted to come by and see how you all are doing.", Mrs. Benzo immediately answered.

"We are okay. I mean…we have her back and she got her fears and isn't a great eater any more but she's very brave.", Julian said and sat down on the couch with Brooke.

"I'm so happy to hear that. How about you two? How do you cope with everything? Maybe you could tell me a little what happened in the last time.", Mrs. Benzo asked softly. She knew how hard it must be to have so many things happening in their lives. Brooke and Julian looked at each other and then started to talk. They talked about everything. Mrs. Benzo felt very connected to the Bakers. She took the young parents' hands and squeezed them.

"I'm so proud of you two. You are great parents and you went through a lot. I promise you it'll get better."

"Thank you.", Julian answered and slung his arm around Brooke who wiped her tears with a tissue.

"But I….I feel like a failure. I mean…we let our daughter get kidnapped, my oldest was pregnant and we did not even really talk about it and I have no clue how Kevin feels.", Brooke admitted. Julian looked a little shocked at her. Somehow Brooke was right. "I feel like I can't give everyone what they need."

"Mrs. Baker. Look at me. Being a parent does not mean to make everything right. There'll always be things you regret or oversee but trust me, you two are great parents. Normally no one has to go through so much hard stuff at once. And it's not only about the kids. It's about you two too. You need to spend time alone too and talk. I know how hard it can be with three children. Especially when everyone has other desires and problems. Just forget the last time. Now, you're home again and you start all over. Spend time with each other. As a family. With one of the kids alone and…"

"But Phoebe fears when we're not all together. And I understand her fears, she was…"

"Of course. All her fears are understandable. But you know, it won't get better if we let her have those fears and in the long run it won't be good for the whole family."

"But it took us two hours this morning to get her to school and…", Brooke answered.

"And if it takes ten. She's in school now, right. You did not get a call that she wants to come home. It's important that everything will be normal again. It won't be easy but I know that little girl. She's strong and you two are too."

Brooke and Julian took a deep breath and then nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hot-shot.", Brooke hugged Nathan tightly when he came into the house some hours later.

"I missed you.", Nathan smiled and kissed Brooke's cheek.

"Hey, hey. Are you flirting with my wife?", Julian joked and hugged Haley tightly as well. "Because if you are then I am too."

"Boys.", Haley rolled her eyes and walked over to Brooke.

"God, Haley. Your cake tasted like heaven.", Brooke complimented her.

"It always does.", Nathan answered and kissed his wife's forehead.

"Thank you, honey.", the four adults walked to the couch and sat down. All of them took a deep breath and needed to talk about this and that. It did not take long that the front door sprung open and the kids came inside. Phoebe was in Sam's arms and it was obvious that the first day had not been a good one.

The next few days were calm. Nothing big happened and Mrs. Benzo helped them all to go back to their old life. It was not easy but they got the best support from all of their friends and even Victoria was helping-especially with Phoebe. Especially today they were happy that Victoria was still there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam was sitting on the couch and nibbling on her pencil while doing the homework while Phoebe ran around with Lucky not really caring to be quiet. "Phoebe! Could you be quiet for a minute."

Phoebe stuck out her tongue and continued running around, "Do your homework in your room."

"Go play with Lucky in your room.", Sam answered annoyed.

"No, I wanna play here.", she sat down on the couch right besides Sam and almost bumped the coke over the papers.

"Phoebe. I mean it. I have to get this done until tomorrow. If you sit here, then be quiet.", Sam was in a lousy mood right now.

"What is it about?", Phoebe looked at the paper and read it out loud. "That doesn't sound interesting."

"Phoebe!", Sam looked with wide eyes at her. She just wanted her to be quiet and let her be. Brooke and Julian came inside the living room and saw the two of them arguing. They were kind of happy that this happened. Since the kidnapping all of them had changed but they realized that some normal things came back. The two sisters arguing was one of it.

"Phoebe. Leave Sam alone.", Brooke defended her oldest one from behind and suppressed a laugh when Phoebe looked back shocked at her.

"But moooooom, she can do it in her room. I wanna be here too.", she protested and stood up with crossed arms.

"Are you okay?", Brooke slumped down besides Sam.

"Oh my god. Could you all just be quiet? I want to do my homework.", Sam leaned back frustrated. Brooke took the book that Sam had to read in school and finally understood her mood. It was a book about a teenager being pregnant and in the end having problems raising the child. She half went on top of her daughter and looked her into the eye. "How about getting out a little?"

Sam had tears in her eyes and took a deep breath, "I'm okay, mom."

"No, you are not. I can tell that. Lady's day, huh?", Brooke kissed her cheek and Sam started to sob a little but nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile Julian was outside with Kevin. "Hey Kevin, how about a men's day today?"

"Um…okay.", Kevin answered a little unsure what that exactly meant. Of course Julian did not know that Brooke would spent the day with Sam. "Phoebe. Come over.", Julian saw Phoebe running around with Lucky and hoped that she would react okay. He pulled her onto his lap and then hugged her tightly.

"Kevin and I will do a men's day today.", he immediately felt how she stiffened up "and…"

"Can't we go all together?", Phoebe slung her arms around her father and whined.

"No, it's a day only for men but we promise to come back with a little gift, okay?", Phoebe shook her head but finally nodded and then ran inside to hug Brooke from behind.

"Hey kiddo.", Brooke looked back and tickled her a little. She was glad that Phoebe allowed her to touch her again without shivering and that she started to smile more. Of course she could still not sleep alone and she had her panic attacks but everything started to get better. Slowly but still it was a progress.

"Phoebe, the two of us, Sam and I, would like to do something alone today.", Brooke knew that it was a big task for Phoebe. Phoebe had been like a magnet to Brooke but she knew that Sam needed her too and Mrs. Jones had talked to them and said that Phoebe needs to learn that when people leave, that they will come back and that nothing will happen to her again. Phoebe did not say a word and just sat on Brooke's lap and started to suck her thumb and leaned back. It hurt Sam that Phoebe still felt so unsafe and she wanted to say that Phoebe could come with them but Brooke squeezed her hand and made her stop.

"How about you do something fun today with Julian and Kevin until we come back in the evening with a little present for you?", Brooke suggested and hoped that Phoebe would start talking but she did not. Instead she started to cry. Lucky immediately went over to her and rested his head in her lap.

"Sweetheart. You don't need to cry. It's just a few hours and we will come back in the evening.", Brooke went through her little daughter's hair and hoped that Phoebe would calm down.

"But I don't want to be alone.", Phoebe turned around and hugged Brooke tightly while she cried into her shoulder, "Can't I go with you? Please."

It broke Brooke's heart to hear Phoebe pleading but she knew that it was time to push Phoebe a little away. She could not be there every moment and she knew it was the best for Phoebe as well.

"Do you think you could give us three hours? I really want to spend some time with your big sister alone and after that I tuck you in and you can tell me everything that happened while we were away?", Phoebe held Brooke as tight as possible and did not want to let go of her and could not stop crying. It was too much for her and all her fears came up again.

"Can't I come with you? I will behave and if you don't want me to talk, I won't do it. You won't even know that I am there.", she pleaded again.

"Oh honey. Sam and I need to talk a little about things that don't interest you. You would be bored to death.", Brooke hoped that this was an argument that would convince Phoebe. Of course Mrs. Jones had told what they needed to do if nothing worked. Julian should just take her away from Brooke and let her scream after them. But the last time Brooke could not stay away for more than ten minutes because she had heard Phoebe screaming and crying hysterically after her. She did not want Phoebe to go through it again and saw this method as a torture.

"I don't mind.", Phoebe answered with her finger in her mouth.

"Honey. You know what we've talked about. I have to go out sometimes without you. And you need to learn to feel safe without me."

"But daddy is away with Kevin.", Phoebe whispered and feared that she would have to stay alone at home. Brooke looked confused up at Julian who heard the last part. Both of them realized their fault but knew that it would not be fair for the other kids either. Luckily Victoria came into the house in the right moment. Phoebe leaned on Brooke's chest and then whispered, "Can I cuddle ten minutes with you and then you go?"

Brooke nodded happily and Sam jumped up, "Thank you Phoebe.", she kissed her sister's forehead.

Fifteen minutes later Phoebe got off Brooke's lap and tried to suppress her tears. But they fell down and she did not want to let go of Brooke and cried heavily, "Honey, I promise. We come back.", Brooke kneed in front of her and almost cried as well because she knew how tough this was for her youngest daughter. The kidnapping had damaged her pretty bad. "Please take me with you. I'll be good. I promise. I can just walk behind you and I don't listen and…and you don't have to talk to me."

"Oh my goooood.", Victoria screamed.

"What is it?", Brooke asked confused.

"My friend just called. You know the one that has all those animals. Horses and pigs and so on."

"And?", Brooke did not really understand her intention.

"Well, he said that the baby horse was just born and he would allow two people to come and see it."

Phoebe wiped her tears and looked up at Victoria. "How about Phoebe comes with you?", Sam suggested with a smile and hoped that Phoebe was buying it. Phoebe immediately leaned closer to Brooke and did not stop crying and held her tightly.

"I think that this is a great idea. You love animals Phoebe.", Brooke looked down at her crying daughter with a soft smile.

"Oh Phoebs. I would really enjoy having you at my side. Pleeeeeaaaase.", she opened his arms and Phoebe looked at Victoria and finally let go of Brooke and went into Victoria's arms. Brooke whispered a "Thank you" into her mother's ear and then she kissed Phoebe who was up in his arms with her finger in her mouth and tried to be brave. Nevertheless the tears streamed down her face and her eyes were dark red, "I don't want you to go mommy."

"Just a few hours honey. And I come back, I promise. I know you can do it Phoebe and you have to tell me everything about the horses later, okay?", she had her hands around Phoebe's head and hoped that her daughter would agree.

"I love you.", Brooke said and took her jacket.

It was not only a big task for Phoebe, it was hard for Brooke as well and she wiped a tear when she closed the door and heard her daughter crying in her husband's arms.

"Noooooooooooo. Mommy. Mommy. Nooooooooo.", she heard Phoebe running to the door and trying to open it but knew that Victoria would be there for her. She held her tight and rocked her back and forth while Phoebe looked like she would suffocate from her own tears and she had to cough a few times.

"It's okay Phoebe. Your mom will come back and until she is away we spend time together and try to have fun. It's okay Phoebe.", she had tears in his eyes as well and knew that Brooke was still standing outside and leaning at the door and crying herself.

Brooke and Julian stayed outside until they heard Phoebe calming down a little. Brooke wiped her own tears and had to take a deep breath. Her biggest daughter walked over to her and smiled at her and gave her a soft hug, something she needed so desperately right now while Julian and Kevin started to walk to the shopping center.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke and Sam were walking around outside. Both of them enjoyed each others' present very much and Brooke had her arm around her oldest daughter. She realized again how old Sam was in contrary to Kevin and Phoebe. "How about we go into a restaurant?", Brooke suggested and Sam immediately nodded. It did not take long that the first tears came out of Sam's eyes.

"I don't know what's wrong with me, mom."

"Try to explain it to me, Sammy.", Brooke felt her eyes getting wet as well and watched her broken daughter.

"I feel so unlovable…"

"But…"

"Please just listen mom."

"I…I mean I got pregnant. I can't take care of myself and it just showed that I'm a failure. Nobody needs someone like me in her life. And Ben is so nice and caring but I know that he'll leave me sooner or later because….because there are girls out there that are prettier, smarter and especially happier than I am. I don't want to be a burden for everyone.", she cried into her hands.

Brooke was sobbing now too and took her arm around the teenager. "Look at me, Sam. First of all, you're not a burden to anyone. We all love you and life without you would break me into pieces. You know how much I changed when Phoebe was kidnapped."

Sam nodded and remembered the lost Brooke without any hope in her eyes. "I would be the same if it was you because you're my daughter. It's okay to feel unhappy or brood at times, honey. We are all going through a hard phase and everyone deals differently with it. Just be you. Don't hide yourself. And of course there'll always be girls that are prettier, smarter or happier. Trust me, I know that. But you are enough for the people that love you. You are more than enough for me, Julian, Kevin, Ben and Phoebe and a lot of more people. There is only one you."

"But I don't know how to be happy, mom. I mean…I'm happy…more than happy…I can breathe again that Phoebe's…alive.", the tears streamed out of her eyes and she had to take a deep breath. "But so much changed and I feel like I can't control anything any more and I know that dad and you are mad at me because…because I was pregnant but you never say anything and I'm so sorry mom. I'm so sorry."

"Honey, yes we are mad to be honest and Julian can't stop talking about it."

"Really?", Sam answered with a shocked face.

"Honey, he's your dad and knows you have sex. It's not something he wanted so fast or ever. And I kind of agree with him but it's too late. Julian and I talked a lot about it and we want to talk to you and Ben soon."

"Moooooom.", Sam whined.

"No, Samantha. It's important and you are right. We are mad but what we're even more is worried. We want the best for all of our children.", Brooke kissed Sam's forehead.

"I missed talking to you."

"Trust me, I missed that too and I realize again that you're so much older than your siblings."

"You realize that now. Thanks, mom.", Sam laughed and slapped her softly.

"Well, sorry. Sometimes I can't tell whose older, you or Kevin.", Brooke smiled wildly and then started eating.

"Can we do that more often? I mean mother-daughters days?", Sam asked hoping that Brooke would agree.

"I can't believe that my sixteen-years-old teenage daughter just asked me that. Of course you can but normally kids in your age want to spend as less times as possible with their parents. I think you are sick.", she touched Sam's forehead as a joke.

"Hahaha. Very funny. I just like talking to you and you're not like other moms cause to be honest, you're not that much older as I am.", Sam smirked and Brooke nodded. "I love you mom."

"I love you too."

The two of them talked for hours about everything with lots of tears but it was necessary.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile Kevin and Julian were in the shopping center. "I hate shopping.", Kevin said bored and looked at some pullovers.

"Me too but you've grown so fast that you need new clothes.", he looked down at Kevin who was really way bigger than some weeks ago.

"I know. Maybe I'll be a big man.", Kevin smiled happily and took some pullovers.

"I bet you'll be. Look at me. I am big.", Julian said proudly and looked at the pullovers and then nodded. "Okay, so how about we do something fun now?"

"Okay and what?", Kevin asked excited.

"I'm in the mood for this new public swimming bath with all those waves.", Julian suggested. "Let's buy swimming shorts, okay?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A little later the two of them sprang into the water again and again with doing a stunt. Both of them laughed all the time. "I bet I can jump higher."

"You're already higher, dad but you'll lose.", the started to run and jumped into the water again. Kevin almost jumped on top of a girl and apologized with a red face.

"Hey, you're Kevin, right?", the girl asked him curiously.

"Yes."

"I'm in one of your classes. I'm Paulina.", she smiled and immediately Kevin felt butterflies in his stomach. "Can I make those stunts with you?"

"Sure.", Julian could not believe that Kevin was already in the age where he would be interested in girls. The three of them went onto the spring-board and jumped into the water.

"I want to do the highest.", Paulina said, "You too?"

"Um…okay.", Kevin answered unsure, "Dad. Come on."

"No, I'm fine.", Julian answered. To be honest, he was a little afraid of height. Kevin came over to him and started to whisper.

"Please dad. I don't know what to talk to her.", Kevin admitted, "Please."

"Okay, fine.", Julian pretended to be brave but on top of the board when he looked down he started to shiver.

"Are you afraid Mr. Baker?", Paulina asked caring.

"Nooooo. Of course not.", Julian lied.

Paulina and Kevin looked at each other and then burst out into laughing. Kevin shook his head and then sprang. Actually he was really good and Paulina started to admire him and jumped too.

"Okay, you can do it. Just…close your eyes and…", he jumped but probably all people looked at him because he was screaming extremely loud. Paulina and Kevin could not stop laughing at him and started to dunk down the other one.

"Bye Kevin. See you at school.", Paulina said an hour later. Kevin just nodded cool and then took a deep breath.

"Why are you looking like that?"

"You like her. My son likes a girl.", Julian teased him.

"I do not.", Kevin complained and pushed him into the water and jumped on top of him and wrestled around with his dad. Both of them needed such moments.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"God, I'm starving.", Kevin said in the car and Julian nodded.

"Fast food time.", Julian answered.

"Brooke hates when we eat fast food."

"Well, I'm not Brooke.", Julian smirked and the two of them went into a fast food restaurant.

"I really enjoyed the day, Kevin.", Julian said and hoped that Kevin did too.

"Yeah, me too. Maybe we can do that more often?"

"Of course we can.", Julian said proudly and realized how different it was to have a son. He was glad that Kevin came into their lives. "So tell me, how is school."

"It's okay. My teachers are nice but some pupils made fun of me.", Kevin admitted and Julian looked shocked at him.

"Why?"

"Dad. I play chess and love math.", Kevin smiled.

"Oh, I hated that. I know how it is. I was exactly the same but I hope they are not too hard on you? You have to tell us if they are."

"No, it's okay. Some girls defended me and they stopped.", Kevin smiled.

"Oh…girls seem to like you.", Julian teased him.

"Daaad. Stop that. They are just nice to me.", he rolled his eyes and took another bite.

"So, you're okay with school?"

"Yes, I like it. It's a little hard sometimes because Phoebs is so clingy but I think she's just afraid.", Julian realized how brave his son was.

"You know that I'm so proud of you, Kevin.", Kevin looked confused at him.

"Why?"

"You take so much care of us all and I know you must be confused with everything that happened and…I'll be always there for you. No matter what, okay?"

"Okay.", Kevin nodded. Julian was glad that Mrs. Jones helped them all to open up. Especially Kevin started to talk more and to find his place in the family.

"Dad. Um…could…could we…well, Mrs. Jones said I just have to ask…could we go to mom's grave? Only if it's okay, if not then…"

"Of course. We do it right now.", Julian answered promptly.

"But Phoebe…", Julian took his hand into his and squeezed it.  
>"I love how much you care and that makes me very proud of you but Brooke and I are the grown-ups, you don't need to worry about everything."<p>

"Okay, but we should buy her a present. I don't want my baby sis to be sad, okay?"

Julian could tell that the bond between Phoebe and Kevin was a very special one. He suddenly imagined the two of them being thirteen and sixteen and wondered how they'd be then.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Like a wonder Sam, Brooke, Julian and Kevin met when all of them were walking home. "Oh my god, what did you do to your hair?", Brooke asked shocked and looked at Julian and Kevin.  
>"We were at the hairdresser.", Julian went through his new hairstyling. Sam burst out into laughing when he saw the identical hairstyle. Both of them now had dark black hair and a lot of gel in it so that it was standing up.<p>

"You look good but you look ridiculous.", Brooke looked with a grimace at her husband, "You're not a teenager, honey."

Julian looked hurt at her and then walked faster with his arm around Kevin, "Well, we like it."

Brooke looked shocked at Sam, "They look like Frankenstein.", Sam could not stop laughing and nodded. Both of them shrieked when Julian and Kevin came back running. Julian started to tickle Brooke and finally kissed her while Kevin had no chance against Sam. Sam knew that sooner or later he'd be bigger than her.

"Ewww….if you want to have sex then don't do it here.", Kevin said and all of them looked shocked at him. "I'm not five.", he whined.

"I think we need to have the talk with you.", Brooke went through his hair but he slapped her hand away because she almost ruined his hairstyle.

"Hahahaha. Good luck.", Sam teased Kevin.

"But…I know how everything works. I don't want to talk about it with… you.", Kevin whined.

"Nope. Not with me. You got Julian. I already have Phoebe when she's a little older.", Brooke said.

"We'll drink beer and watch TV in our underwear and I'll tell you how everything works.", Julian joked but only received slaps from the girls but Kevin laughed hard and high-fived him. The four of them enjoyed the funny and calm moment and hoped that Phoebe had had a good day as well. When they opened the door they heard a male voice. Brooke's face immediately started to turn into a shocked one and her smile was gone. She saw Phoebe sitting on the man's lap while they looked at pictures and he talked to her. It seemed like Victoria was gone and had left the two of them alone. Brooke went out of her trance and walked over to the two of them.

"Mom.", Phoebe smiled happily but shrieked when Brooke pulled her down of his lap and looked madly at the man.

"Go.", Brooke just said.

"Brooke…I….", the man answered with a soft face.

"Don't talk to me, just go and leave us alone.", Brooke said harshly. Both of them looked at each other and did not say a word for some time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**I'm sorry that it's "too" much Phoebe in the beginning but I wrote these scenes a long time ago and I somehow did not want to delete them. But I promise to try my best to include the others more. Are there specific scenes you would love to see?**_

_**Have a great week!**_


	18. A fighting family

_**Hey guys, I splitted the last chapter into two. So this is the second one in one day. Yeeeah! I'm curious what you'll say!**_

_**xo**_

xxxxxxxxx

Brooke and the man looked at each other and didn't say a word. Nobody knew what to say until Victoria came inside and Brooke looked madly at her. "You left her alone with him.", she tried not to yell at her mother.

"I was outside talking on the phone for five minutes Brooke. I would never leave her alone with him.", she answered with disgust.

"Our daughter is probably a better mother than you'll ever be, Victoria.", Richard answered and stood up and looked madly at his wife. Victoria wanted to answer but Brooke stopped her from doing it.

"Richard. I want you gone.", but instead of listening to her daughter he walked over to Julian.

"You must be the man that makes my daughter very happy.", he shook Julian's hand who did not really know how to react. Of course he knew who Richard was and he remembered the hurt in Brooke's eyes when he forgot her birthdays or even their wedding without calling them or anything else.

"And you must be Sam and Kevin.", he took Sam's hand but she took it back immediately. Kevin looked up at his hand but did not take it and walked madly into his room and closed the door loudly. He knew how it felt to have a father that was never there for him and although Julian did not turn out to be the way her mother had always described him, he knew that Brooke must hurt deeply. He heard Brooke asking Sam and Phoebe to leave the room for a moment and then a soft knock on the door.

"Can we come inside?", Sam asked worried and smiled when he nodded. His sisters closed the door and slumped down on the bed with him. Outside they heard the four adults yelling at each other.

"Wow. I can't believe that he just came without telling us. Why on earth where you so nice to him?", Sam asked Phoebe who crossed her arms in front of her.

"He was nice to me and he said that he wants to make it up to Brooke and to all of us."

"Well, you do remember that he was not very nice to you when you were a baby and he never really cared for Brooke either when she was a child. You know that he was never around.", Sam said madly.

"Yeah and you know how it is if your father doesn't want you.", now Kevin looked a little mad at Phoebe.

"But he….he was nice and…he had a book full of pictures with mom as a child and…"

"Phoebe. Pictures don't mean anything if the person that loves you is never around. I hope mom doesn't fall for this.", Sam went on her tummy and looked at Kevin.

"Yeah, he doesn't deserve her as a daughter. I don't want Brooke to get hurt.", Kevin admitted. "Lets take care that he doesn't hurt her, okay?", he looked at Sam with big eyes. She smiled at him and patted his knee.

"Don't worry. I think mom is capable of defending herself.", the kids heard the door getting closed furiously and then wondered that Julian and Brooke were yelling. They went to the door and tried to understand what they were saying.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How on earth could you take his hand and defend him? I've told you how he is. He's the male Victoria but…", Brooke walked around in rage.

"I know honey, but you're okay with Victoria now too maybe…", Julian tried to calm her down.

"I am okay with her for only one reason and you know that. I still prefer her not being in our life that much because she tends to get back to her bitchy mood. But I accept her being with us because in a weird way she likes the kids. But my dad…Richard is even worse. He…he…", Brooke felt the tears coming up and took a broom and threw it on the floor. "Damn it. Why does he have to come back now?"

Julian opened his arms and walked over to her and wanted to hug her but she looked madly at him.

"It's your fault too because you encouraged him that it would be fair to have a second chance. How could you do that? It would not even be a fucking second chance but the thousand one."

"Brooke, he's your father. All I'm saying is that he maybe really changed and wants to get to know us all and the kids."

"Bringing the kids into it is unfair. They won't end up having a great grandfather but another person that hurts them."

"He can't hurt us.", Sam came out of the room and sat down on the couch.

"Samantha."

"No dad. Mom is totally right. He was never there for her. That asshole doesn't deserve a second chance."

"Samantha!", Julian yelled at her.

"I'm sorry but that's what he is. I know the stories."

"I agree with Sammy. Brooke should not give him a second chance.", Kevin said and looked madly at Julian. Julian could not believe what was happening.

"Kids, this is a talk between…"

"No dad, actually it's not. If Brooke gives him a second chance, we have to do that too. I won't do that."

Julian shook his head and then looked at Brooke again. "It's just one dinner Brooke. A family dinner. Nothing more."

Suddenly a mobile rang and everyone looked at Phoebe. She blushed a little but took it and then walked over to her mother, "Um…it's…it's…your dad."

Brooke looked shocked at Phoebe and then took the mobile, "Don't call her. Don't call anyone of my family. Bye. And you stop answering the phone if he calls.", she looked down at Phoebe and gave her back her mobile.

"This is ridiculous.", Julian answered and took the mobile. "I'm going to dinner with him. Who comes with me?"

"Don't you dare.", Brooke was past fury.

"It is just a dinner."

"Dad. You can't do that.", Kevin looked shocked at his dad and went in front of Brooke as if he wanted to protect her. She took her hands on his shoulders and tried to calm down.

"Sam, are you coming with me?"

"Definitely not. And you know you're making a mistake.", Sam answered madly and went besides Brooke.

"Kevin?", Julian asked. He immediately shook his head and crossed his arms in front of him.

"Phoebs?"

"Julian, stop that. It's ridiculous. No one goes.", Brooke answered but looked shocked at Phoebe when she whispered.

"I'll go."

"At least one in our family gives others a second chance.", Julian answered madly.

"Leave us alone for a minute please.", Brooke said furiously and could not stop looking madly at Julian.

"But mooom.", Sam answered but then went into her room with Kevin and Phoebe.

"I can't believe what you're doing. Putting the kids in the middle of it is not okay.", Brooke answered.

"I'm not the one putting them in the middle. If you agreed to just one dinner with your dad, the kids would not protest. I'm doing that for your best and be mad at me but I would like to get to know the man that shares genes with my wife."

While Brooke and Julian argued outside, inside the room the kids were arguing. It all ended in a huge disaster. Julian yelled at Kevin and Sam for making Phoebe cry while Brooke yelled at Julian for yelling at the kids and being blind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This night was nothing but fun. "You sleep on the couch.", Brooke threw his pillow onto the floor madly and Julian just shook his head.

"One day you'll be thanking me."

"For being a backstabbing husband. Trust me, I won't.", Brooke yelled at him and closed the door.

"Great dad. Just great.", Sam looked madly at Julian.

"Samantha. You get out of this."

"No, we won't. Richard will hurt Brooke.", Kevin walked besides Sam and leaned against her. Julian just shook his head and could not believe what was happening. He then walked into Phoebe's room and took his pillow onto her bed.

Kevin and Sam walked into Brooke's room and found her crying into the pillow. When she saw the two, she immediately pretended not to cry and wiped her tears.

"Are you okay?", Sam asked worried and sat down on the bed.

"Yes, I am. You can go to bed."

"It's not even Phoebe's bedtime.", Kevin smiled and went to her other side.

"I'm sorry you're in this.", Brooke apologized and could not believe that this little fight started to get out of control.

Sam went closer and laid her head onto Brooke's lap while Kevin leaned with his head on her shoulder. "Dad is blind.", he said "and Phoebe too."

"It's okay. We are a family. There are no sides.", Brooke went through his hair and could not believe that Kevin defended her and not his father. She had never expected that. She suddenly felt motherly feelings for him and realized that this boy would be living with them forever until he was old enough to have his own little family.

"What did you two do today by the way?"

"We were swimming and then we…um…at my mother's grave.", Sam and Brooke looked with a soft smile at him.

"Do you want to tell us about it?", Brooke asked worried and he nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"I'll wait here, okay?", Julian said to Kevin who nodded and took a deep breath and went over to the grave and sat down on the ground._

_"Mooom. It's me. I…I am sorry I did not visit you for so long but a lot of bad things happened. Phoebe and I were kidnapped and I was so scared and I thought they would kill us. But now we are back home again and…dad is not the way you described him. He's…", he looked around to see that Julian was not looking and listening, "he's pretty cool and great to me. We spent the whole day together and we want to do that more often. Brooke is very nice too but don't worry, she'll never be my mom but I really like her very much. And Sam is the best big sister. We talk a lot in the evening before I have to go to bed. And Phoebe is a little annoying at times but I try my best to protect her because she is so vulnerable. You would have loved her because she's very good in dancing and little. I…mom…I miss you so much and….", he started to cry and suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and looked up at his father. Julian had tears in his eyes too and bunch of flowers._

_"I bought that for your mom."_

_"Those were her favorite flowers.", Kevin sobbed._

_"I know.", Julian answered and wiped his tears and was glad when Kevin slung his arms around him and just cried._

_"I miss her so much dad. Why did she have to die? I want her back?", they slumped to the ground and Julian held him closely to his chest._

_"I can't answer you that question. Sometimes bad things happen and you don't know why. But I believe that your mom still watches you and is always there for you. Not in person but in there.", he pointed at his heart._

_Kevin nodded and they just stayed like this for a long while. A father having his son in his arms and being there for him. While Kevin sobbed, Julian took a deep breath and talked to Melanie. He was still mad at her but he knew that his son should not stand between them._

_"Melanie. I want to thank you.", Kevin looked confused up at Julian, "I want to thank you for raising our son. He's amazing and I'm sorry that you did never feel like telling me about him. I would have enjoyed every moment with him. Thank you for bringing him into my life. He's one of the best gifts in my life and I can understand why you loved him so much because I feel the same way. You don't have to worry because we will take care of him. No matter what.", Kevin sobbed even more when Julian continued talking but in the end both of them stood up and took a deep breath and hugged each other tightly._

_"Thank you dad."_

_"Don't thank me. Thank you for sharing that special moment with me.", Julian went through his hair and was very proud of the boy that was his son._

xxxxxxxxxx

Brooke and Sam were failing not to sob when Kevin told the story. "Why are you sobbing?", Kevin asked a little confused.

"It's just…it's not okay what we are doing right now. We should stop fighting. We are a family.", Brooke answered. Sam nodded and hugged her mom tightly and pulled Kevin into that hug. Brooke felt Kevin hugging her even tighter and she enjoyed it. Although Brooke was still mad at Julian, she realized that now- being a mother and in the hard situation everyone was in- it was more than important to stick together, no matter what. The three of them stayed in the bed for a while until they heard Phoebe crying loudly outside and arguing with Julian.

"I don't want to go if mom doesn't love me then any more."

"She still loves you Phoebe.", he picked her up and went into the room and rolled his eyes when he saw the three of them looking madly at him.

"Okay, I'm sorry. But could you tell your youngest that you still love her.", he went onto the bed with Phoebe and Brooke immediately opened her arms and took Phoebe onto her lap.

"I'll love all of you no matter what. Fighting will never change that. I even love your dad that obviously is wrong and stubborn as hell and…"

"Okay, okay, I get it.", Julian answered, "if you don't want me to meet him, then I won't."

"I don't.", Brooke immediately said and could tell that Phoebe was about to fall asleep from all the crying and started to suck her thumb again.

"Fine, I won't go but I still think that it's…", Sam interrupted him and just threw the pillow into his face. He looked shocked at her and started to tickle her.

"Daaaaaad. Stop.", she whined but he was merciless but Kevin went on top of him and tickled him too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour later the three kids were in their pajamas and on the bed. "How are we going to do it?", Phoebe asked.

"What?", Kevin took his pillow and lay down.

"Now we are three kids but two parents."

"And?"

"Phoebe, I'm almost seventeen. I'll survive not sleeping in my parents' arms.", Sam lay down in the middle.

"Well that's why you're in the middle now, huh?", Kevin joked.

"Well, I'm the oldest and I like it warm. You get the outsides.", Sam pushed them to the edge and smiled when Brooke and Julian came into bed as well.

"We need a bigger bed.", Brooke laughed and took her arms around Sam. To her surprise again, Kevin cuddled a little closer to her too. Julian slung his arms around the girls and took Brooke's arms in his hand and squeezed it. They remembered the times when such a fight ended in having wild sex but today that was definitely not possible.

"Oh please don't end up making out between us.", Sam saw the looks on Brooke and Julian's faces and remembered the time when she had lived with them alone.

"Samantha.", Brooke and Julian looked shocked at her while Kevin and Phoebe giggled at their redness.

"If they do that then I'm out of here.", Kevin joked and blushed himself.

"Ooooooh. Do you have Mrs. Peterson?", Sam asked Kevin who rolled his eyes and nodded. "Don't laugh.", he slapped Sam softly.

"Who is Mrs. Peterson?", Brooke asked confused.  
>"Well, she's a teacher at our school and she loves to teach the kids with a very, well…vivid book all about…", she looked at Phoebe and the held her hands over her ears. "Sex."<p>

"Heeeeey.", Phoebe protested.

"That's probably why you can't stop talking about it brother, huh?", Sam teased him while he went under the blanket to hide his face.

"Can we start changing the theme?", he pleaded but Sam went out of the bed and came back with the book. "Saaaaaaaaam."

"Look. That's the book.", Brooke and Julian looked shocked at it and when Phoebe wanted to see it too, Julian immediately closed her eyes with his hands.

"Daaaaad.", Phoebe whined.

"There is no way you're going to see that.", there were drawings of the naked body and how people touched themselves and had sex in different positions.

"Okay, we need to talk tomorrow and why does she teach…with…with that book?", Julian said to Kevin, who looked shocked at him.

"Dad. We already talk enough about it at school. It's embarrassing.", Kevin whined and did not like the attention he was getting.

"Honey, It's nothing embarrassing. When two people love each other then…"

"Broooooooke.", Kevin whined and closed her mouth with his hands. They were glad that Mrs. Benzo had talked with Kevin and Phoebe about it in some sessions because both of them were confused about those men who wanted to sell Phoebe.

"Tomorrow we'll talk.", Julian said and Kevin looked annoyed at him.

"Hahahaha. You have to talk with dad about it.", Phoebe joked and pointed at Kevin.

"Don't be so happy. You've got mom. She's worse.", Brooke looked shocked at Sam. "Just joking.", Sam burst out into laughing.

"I already know everything. I don't need to talk about it. I will never do it.", Phoebe lay down again.

"Riiiiight. I bet in some years Kevin and I are going to handcuff you to us so that boys won't kiss you.", Sam teased Phoebe. Brooke and Julian looked shocked at each other and imagined a fifteen-years-old Phoebe, an eighteen-years-old Kevin and a twenty-two-years old Sam. They knew that a lot of different trouble would probably arise in the future.

"Eeewww. I won't.", Phoebe complained. Sam took the book again but Julian was fast enough and took it outside and then jumped into bed again.  
>"End of this discussion. You and I talk tomorrow. You already know too much and are too active. We talk about that too.", Sam looked shocked at her dad. "and you forget everything that was said in this room for another ten years. And you and I…"<p>

"Oh god dad. Stop looking at mom like this.", Sam hit both of them softly and then took her arms around all of them. "I love you guys."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_Thank you!_**


	19. These are the Bakers

**_I'm sad to announce that this is going to be the last chapter for a while. I have to start learning, working...so much that I won't be able to update for a long time. So either this chapter is the last or one day you'll see another one in the future. I know that this comes a little sudden but "real life" is catching up...So thanks to everyone who took this journey with me. It meant a lot and I'll continue reading the reviews again and again. _**

_**xxxxxxxxx**_

Ben, Sam, Julian and Brooke were sitting in the living room while Kevin and Phoebe were already asleep. Sam could tell that Ben did not really feel well in this situation. Last night Julian had already talked to him. Julian had not raised his voice but had told him honestly how disappointed he was in him. To be honest, this conversation was not something Brooke and Julian were looking for either.

"Okay you two. We've already told both of you that we're disappointed and we feel like we somehow failed as parents…", Brooke admitted.

"Mom.", Sam looked at her and hoped that she would not continue.

"No, let me continue. Julian and I know that we all can't take anything back. And while we're disappointed, we're also very proud of you two the way you handled the situation.", Sam and Ben looked shocked at the grown-ups. "We know that we couldn't be there for you as you deserve it but now we can. Which means that a lot of things have to change.", this time Julian continued and squeezed Brooke's hand.

"Brooke and I talked a lot about it and there should be some rules. First of all, we want you two to go to course for teenagers that teaches how to use contraceptives."

"What?", Sam asked shocked, "we know how to…", Ben interrupted her.

"Okay, we do that."

"Second, we know that we can't change the fact that you two are sexually active.", he shivered imagining that and wished that Sam would be Phoebe's age, "but not under this house and there are no sleepovers at Ben's apartment and if you have sex…", Mrs. Benzo had told them to just say everything out loud.

"Daaad.", Sam blushed and hid her face behind her hands.

"Then Sam has to be on the pill."

"I can't believe this is happening."

"Samantha. We don't want to embarrass you but…"

"Mom. We know all those things, all right. We know we did a mistake and it's not like we are ever going to forget that.", suddenly tears fell down Ben's eyes. He tried to hide it but then stood up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm sorry.", he went outside and tried not to sob until he felt strong arms around him and he cried into Julian's chest.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Baker. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay.", he patted his back and sat down on a bank with him. Ben took a deep breath and wiped his tears.

"God, I'm a girl.", he joked and could not look at Julian. "I wish I could take it all back and I know you must hate me and…sometimes I think Sam would be better without me but.."

"Ben, we don't hate you. You're part of our family. Whether you're Sam's boyfriend or not. Of course I'm mad. You had sex with my baby girl and made her pregnant. Every father would be mad but I'm also proud how you two stuck together. Honestly, we don't really know how to handle this situation either."

"God, this family is a mess.", Ben went through his hair and then took out a cigarette and wanted to smoke it but Julian snapped it away.

"One of our rules is not to smoke any more.", Julian said and Ben nodded with a smirk.

"I don't know what to do Mr. Baker. It's like I lost control over everything. It's worse than being a drug addict.", he revealed and leaned back. "Do you think you could ever forgive me?"

Julian hesitated a moment but then nodded, "You know, Sam is my oldest daughter and I want what is best for her. It's not easy for a father to realize that your daughter grows up but if she needs to have a boyfriend then I'm relieved that it is you.", Ben looked shocked at Julian when he continued.

"I don't know what to say.", Ben answered honestly.

"You don't have to say anything. Just be good to my daughter.", Julian patted his back and then walked inside with him again. Brooke and Sam had obviously talked intensely as well and looked up at their men.

"Okay, those rules aren't to punish you…"

"Well, it doesn't feel like that.", Sam argued with crossed arms and looked at her parents. "Will you keep me in a prison now forever?"

"Samantha. We've given you more than enough space. We don't keep you in a prison but you are sixteen and not a grown-up yet."

"Fine.", Sam stood up and took Ben's hand. "Are we allowed to go into my room without an open door?", she asked sarcastically.

Brooke rolled her eyes in annoyance and nodded, "You are but no sleepover."

"Thank you.", Ben hugged Brooke and Julian. He was glad that they cared so much and somehow this talk helped him come clean with a lot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe it.", Sam pouted in her room, "I mean, they act like we are not trustworthy."

"Well…I would not trust our daughter's boyfriend if he got her pregnant that early.", Ben said and looked into Sam's astonished eyes. But then she nodded and realized that he got a point. He fell back onto the bed and she immediately laid her head on his chest when he kissed her on top of the head softly. "I love you."

"I love you too.", he answered and just held her tightly for a while. Both kids were shocked that Brooke and Julian were already asleep when he left the house. It was just a small sign but it showed that her parents trusted her. She went inside their room and in the middle of the bed.

"I know you're not asleep.", Sam whispered and Brooke and Julian immediately turned on the lights and looked at her with a soft smile. "Thank you."

"For what?", Julian asked confused and looked up at the teenager.

"For being there for me.", Sam said and kissed Brooke and then Julian on the cheek.

"Always.", Julian and Brooke answered and cuddled when Sam went outside and closed the door again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One year later

Sam was seventeen and had her ups and downs. She always said that she hated to be a teenager and was not really enjoying waking up in the morning to go to school. But she enjoyed being a senior because it meant that she'd go to college soon. Ben was still her boyfriend. They had almost broken up some time ago because basketball was making it hard to see each other regularly and so they had decided to just take some time apart but both of them had been suffering in this time and now they were back on track.

Kevin had hit puberty as well and he was very thin and big. He almost topped Sam. He seemed a little clumsy with his long legs and big feet. His voice broke very often and he and Julian spent a lot of quality time together.

Phoebe was ten and not that dependent on her parents any more. She almost slept every night in her own bed and only occasionally she screamed in her sleep. She had pretty hard concentration problems in school and the teacher had decided that she should stay down some years. She was still the youngest in her class but only by one year. Brooke and Julian were actually happy with that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kevin waited outside school for Phoebe. Sometimes he hated that Phoebe was so talkative and would take hours until she was outside. "Hey Kev.", Paulina came towards him and smiled. The two of them were good friends but lately Kevin started to blush almost every time he saw her.

"Hey.", he answered shyly and waved Phoebe to hurry up. Phoebe ran towards her big brother and showed him a test.

"I wrote an A.", she said proudly. He had forced her to learn with him almost every day.

"That's great.", he said and did not really pay attention to Phoebe. Phoebe rolled her eyes. Whenever Paulina walked home with them, Kevin pretended that she was not there. Paulina and Kevin walked in front while Phoebe threw some stones and was more than annoyed.

"What are you doing this weekend?", Paulina asked blushing a little too.

"Um…"

"We're going into the new Disney movie with…"

"You are Phoebe, I am not."

"But you said that you wanted to go too.", Phoebe argued with him. Sometimes Kevin wished that Phoebe could just shut up. It was embarrassing to go into that movie at his age.

"Oh cool. I wanted to go there too. Maybe I could come with you?", Paulina asked but Phoebe immediately shook her head.

"It's a family day.", she said and looked shocked at Kevin when he nodded happily.

"Sure, I can ask my dad and Brooke."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at home Kevin came inside with a huge grin on his face. There was nothing he'd rather do than going into the cinema with Paulina. "Hey honey, how was your day?", Brooke came over to Kevin and hugged him tightly. She could not imagine life without him any more and was more than happy that he belonged to their family.

"It was okay. Could Paulina come to the cinema with us?", Kevin asked immediately. Brooke knew that Paulina was Kevin's first crush and she loved seeing him that happy.

"Oh, I'm sorry kids. We can't go to the cinema this weekend. Julian and I need to work at home?"

"Noooooo. You promised.", Phoebe hugged Brooke tightly and looked up at her with puppy eyes. Brooke always melted away when she did that.

"How about Sammy takes you?", Brooke asked a little unsure but received a mad look.

"No mom. I don't want to babysit those two all the time and I don't want to watch that movie.", she argued, "and I'm already on a date with Ben and Kev, you should not have your first date in the cinema with mom and dad. You should go there alone with her."

"But…I don't think it's a date.", Kevin answered a little unsure.

"Sure it is. She asked to come with you.", Sam said and smiled at his blush. She took her skateboard and started driving into her room.

"Samantha. You know you must not do that in here.", Brooke yelled after her.

"Fine.", she just said and closed her door.

"That is so unfair. You said we go into the cinema. I was happy the whole week because of it.", Phoebe slumped down the couch in frustration. They looked at the door when it rang. Kevin opened it and started to stutter.

"Hey…Paulina.", Brooke immediately looked up and went to the door.

"Hello Paulina. I'm Brooke. Nice to meet you.", she said and gave her her hand. Paulina was a very pretty thirteen-year-old and smiled at Brooke.  
>"Nice to meet you too.", she said and then saw Phoebe, "Hey Phoebe.", Phoebe did not even look back and just watched the TV in annoyance.<p>

"Um…I wanted to give you my number to…well, if I can come with you into the cinema.", Kevin did not know what to answer. It was embarrassing to tell her that he was not allowed to go alone. Brooke and Julian were still worried that something would happen to the kids again.

"I can't….um…", Kevin took the number and was glad when Brooke spoke.

"Unfortunately Kevin's dad and I can't go. Would you two mind taking Phoebe with you to the cinema?"

Paulina immediately shook her head, "Of course not. See you tomorrow.", she walked away.

"No weird comments. No talking during the movie and no stupid jokes.", Kevin said to Phoebe who laid on the ground with Lucky and stuck out her tongue.

"I thought it isn't a date?", Sam joked and went through his hair.

"It isn't.", Kevin answered immediately and threw Phoebe's shoes towards his baby sister, "Get dressed."

"I didn't know my son could be that bossy. Kind of reminds me of you.", Julian hugged Brooke from behind and opened the door when Paulina rang the bell.

"Hello Mrs. Baker.", she smiled happily. Brooke and Julian wanted to hug the kids a goodbye but Kevin played it cool and just gave them a nod. They still had a bodyguard that watched after them but somehow it did not feel like he was there because of danger, so the kids did not mind.

"Do you want popcorn?", Kevin asked Paulina in the cinema.

"Yeah sure. Salty?", she hoped that he would agree.

"Sure, I love it too.", he lied and looked madly at Phoebe when she laughed. Kevin bought a huge one for Paulina and himself and a small one for Phoebe that was not salty and then they went inside. Phoebe was still afraid of the dark at times and looked a little scared into the cinema.

"C'mon.", Paulina took her hand and went inside with Phoebe. Everyone at school knew of the kidnapping and felt sorry for her. They sat down with Paulina in the middle. Kevin and Paulina could not concentrate on the movie. Especially not when they hands touched on accident when both of them tried to get some popcorn. Fortunately it was dark and they could not see each other's blush. They took their hands outside immediately and stared at the screen. Kevin took a deep breath and then remembered what Sam had told him. Slowly he took his hand closer to hers until they touched and finally they were holding hands. It was a funny feeling and both of them enjoyed it and held hands during the whole movie. But as soon as it stopped and the lights were on, they stopped holding hands.

"I love that movie. Did you like it too?", Phoebe asked the older ones. Actually they had no clue what really happened in the movie because their thoughts were running wild.

"Yes, it was good.", Paulina answered with her long blonde hair and Kevin just nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How was the movie?", Julian asked the kids when they came inside.

"Awesome daddy. You have to go see it.", Phoebe answered excited.

"Did you enjoy it too?"

"Um…yeah. It was okay.", Kevin answered and laughed when Sam running into the living room in excitement and pulled him into her room.  
>"So, how was it bro?"<p>

"Okay.", he answered with a huge smile.

"Okay? You have to fill in the blanks. No way you get away with an okay. Sit down.", she pulled him to the bed.

"Well, we held hands during the whole movie.", he admitted and blushed.

"Great feeling, huh?"

"Yeah, it was amazing.", Kevin admitted, "Should I tell her that?"

"Well, you can wait till Monday. Was it okay with Phoebs?"

"Yup but maybe I can go on a date without her soon. Do you think it would be too soon to ask her?", Kevin asked unsure.

"Of course you can ask her.", the two of them continued talking for a while.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe that you'll be in New York next year this time.", Brooke whined and hugged Sam from behind while they looked at the big Christmas tree.

"Mom. I won't be gone. I'll just go to college there.", Sam smiled and hoped that she would really not miss her family too much. She was looking forward being at college and learning a lot about literature. Writing was definitely her passion. And she was more than happy that Ben would be in New York very often as well because of basketball.

"God, I'll miss you so much.", Brooke laid her head on Sam's shoulder.

"You still have Kevin and Phoebe to punish and cuddle.", Sam joked and looked at her little siblings who were fighting over the remote control.

"It's not the same. I need you all.", Brooke whined and looked happily at the door when Julian came inside with Lucky. He looked like a snowman.

"It's so cold outside.", he whined, "Phoebe, Kevin. No TV today."

"But daaaad.", both of them whined but Julian did not want that on the 24th. It was the first Christmas as a family and he wanted it to be very special for everyone. While the kids were talking about tomorrow Julian came over to Brooke and kissed her softly. "Brooke Baker. You are the most beautiful wife I can imagine.", he smiled.

"Awweee. You're definitely in a good mood, beautiful husband.", she slung her arms around him and both of them danced to the Christmas music behind them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The whole day was perfect. Julian was pretty excited for the next thing. He wanted everyone to sit on the couch and then looked down at them. "I have this little present for all of you that I would like to give you now.", he put a video in the recorder and pushed play.

"Come and sit on my lap.", Brooke said to Phoebe so that Julian would sit with all of them. She slung her arms around the youngest and was excited for the present. They watched at the TV.

_The first scene was Julian talking. "Marry Christmas my lovely family. Yes, you four people sitting on the couch now. Plus Lucky of course.", all of them looked at Julian and smiled._

"You're crazy dad.", Sam said and was shocked when the Julian on the TV answered.

_"I'm not crazy Samantha. This little video is for all of us. Well Brooke probably can only think that Sammy won't be with us next year, Sam wonders whether she's going to miss us all, Kevin wonders whether Paulina will like his present and Phoebe hopes that she gets what she wished for, I am now excited what you'll think of this. So here it goes."_

They laughed when they saw the first scene. It was way back in time when Julian had filmed Brooke in her sleep.

_"This is my girlfriend Brooke. One day I'm going to marry her. I love everything about her. Even this.", the camera zoomed in and you could see that Brooke was drooling a little. "Isn't she the cutest_."

The whole family laughed loudly. _In the next scene Julian held a ring into the camera. "This is the ring. I'm so excited that I can't sleep and I think that she has no clue at all. I'm going to marry the love of my life and we'll gonna have many kids one day_."

Brooke had tears in her eyes now and squeezed Julian's hand. _The next scene was very touching. Julian was crying into the camera. "Brooke Baker. I know we can't have children and…I'm sorry that I told Alex that I want one but…I believe that one day we'll have amazing kids in our house, whether adopted or not. I don't care because we're going to love them all the same and we'll be the little family you deserve."_

"That's us now.", Phoebe looked back at Brooke whose tears were falling down. Brooke nodded happily and saw that Sam was crying as well. She took her arm around her oldest and continued watching.

_The next scene was with Sam. "This is our little rebel.", it was a time when Sam was alone with them. Julian filmed Sam and Brooke laughing uncontrolled. "I have no clue why they are laughing." Sam looked way younger and was sitting on the couch with Brooke. _  
><em> "Julian. Could you stop filming all the time?", Brooke asked annoyed.<em>

_"Yeah. It's pretty annoying. We're never going to watch that again. It's a waste of time.", the young Sam answered and took her hand in front of the camera._

_In the next scene Julian went inside a bedroom at night again and filmed how Sam and Brooke cuddled. "These two are the loves of my life. My daughter and wife.", he said. Sam could not believe that soon after that she had left them. She wiped her tears and took a deep breath._

_There was a little time-jump and this time Julian was filming Phoebe sleeping. "This is Brooke's little sister. She's living with us now and…", he screamed when Phoebe jumped up and said "Boooo."_

All of them laughed. "I remember that.", Phoebe said to Julian who went through her hair and continued watching.

_"Hey, I'm Phoebe Ferguson and you're a creepy guy.", she laughed loudly when Brooke jumped on top of her and smiled into the camera._

_"My baby sister has a pretty big mouth."_

_"I do not."_

_"Yes, you do."_

_"I do not."_

_"Yes, you do.", Julian said now._

_"Fine. Can I sleep in your bed?", Brooke looked into the camera and rolled her eyes._

_"And she loves our bed more than hers. C'mon."_

_"Yeeeah.", Phoebe jumped into Brooke's arms and Julian filmed them walking._

_"Julian. Stop filming everything.", the camera shut down._

_In the next scene Sam was on top of Phoebe and tickling her merciless._

_"Give it to me.", she screamed at Phoebe._

_"Noooo. It's mine.", Phoebe argued._

_"These are my two lovely daughters. They are calm and never protest."_

_"Phoebe. Give it to me. Now, or you'll regret it."_

_"That's Sam. Full of threats and always using her power against her little sister."_

_"Oh shut up dad.", Sam pushed the camera out of the way and pulled Phoebe's shirt over her face so that she was not seeing anything any more and started to tickled her under her arms._

_"Nooooooo.", Phoebe kicked around with her feet while Sam sat on her stomach._

_"And that is Phoebe.", Julian took down the shirt and filmed her red face, "What do you say to your defense."_

_"I had it first.", Phoebe laughed but started to cry when Sam accidently hit her elbow in her face when they wrestled around._

_"Crying, laughing, crying, laughing, that are my daughter.", Julian smiled into the camera._

_In the next scene Kevin and Julian were playing chess. "I have no clue how this thing works but aren't these two boys cute?", Brooke filmed this time how the two of them were deep in thoughts playing chess._

_"I won.", Kevin said and high fived Sam._

_"You are just unbeatable.", Julian went through his hair and then saw Brooke with the camera._

_"Brooke. Don't destroy it. This camera is worth a fortune.", he said and jumped up._

_"I'm not the clumsy one in the family.", Brooke laid down the camera but forgot to shut it down._

_"Oh but I am?", Julian joked and jumped on top of Brooke who shrieked in shock._

_"Julian.", she whispered sexily._

_"I love you.", he kissed her neck and looked up in annoyance when Phoebe and Kevin came inside with apples under their shirts._

_"We got boobs mom.", Phoebe joked. Brooke and Julian pulled up their shirts, took the apples and ate them._

_"You ate our boobs.", Phoebe whined and crossed her arms._

_"I don't really want to have boobs.", Kevin answered and sat down on the floor in front of Brooke and Julian._

_"I think I already have them.", Phoebe sat down besides Kevin._

_"You're as flat as I am.", Kevin said to Phoebe. Brooke and Julian just listened to them talking._

_The next scene was cute was well. The three kids were on the couch and Sam was reading her first book that she had just finished. Phoebe and Kevin were listening to every word. "It's amazing Sammy.", Kevin said in the end._

_"I don't know. I'm not that proud of it.", she whispered._

_"But we are.", Phoebe said happily and Kevin nodded. "You're going to be a famous author."_

_There were some more loving and caring scenes and it all ended in the bed again. "Kevin is thirteen now and I love him very much.", Julian filmed the sleeping boy and went into the next room. "Sam is seventeen now and it's her last year at home. I'm going to miss her so much.", he went into the next room "Phoebe is ten now and I'm very proud of my little girl." And then he walked to Brooke. "Brooke. I love you so much. My life wouldn't be whole without you, without our family.", Brooke whispered in her sleep, "I love you too."_

"Do you remember that?", Kevin asked Brooke confused. She shook her head. All of them were touched by that little film.

Sam was the one crying the most. "Are you all right?", Kevin asked worried and Sam nodded but stood up and walked into her room. Julian immediately walked after her and sat down on her bed and held her tightly.

"I'm going to miss you guys so much.", Sam whispered and wiped her tears. The others came inside as well. Brooke sat down besides her daughter and Kevin and Phoebe on the ground.

"Honey, you still have one year and you're not out of the world. You can come back any time.", Brooke kissed her cheek and wiped her own tears. Sam nodded and took a deep breath.

"Gosh, I can't believe I'm that old already.", she opened her arms and Phoebe and Kevin hugged her tightly.

"I wish I was that old. I'd be happy to go to New York."

"You can come and visit.", Sam said, "And you too."

"Without mom and dad?", Phoebe asked excited.

"We'll see.", Brooke said and cuddled closer to Julian. Everyone was happy in this moment. They were a family. A happy one.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

_**I'm sorry...I really am. I wish I had more time to write more and more. I have so many ideas. When Sam has a child, Kevin's first girlfriend, Phoebe in puberty...but unfortunately I can't write them down as long time is running short. So this is kind of the last chapter for now. If I find the time to write, then I'm going to update (as long as people are still interested!). **_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**CaseyJr**_

_**Ps: I cannot wait for season 9!**_


	20. NEW STORY

_**Hello everyone!**_

_**I still love reading all your reviews, input and criticism! Thank you so much. I just started a new story, called "A Penny For Your Thoughts". If you're interested in reading that one too, please let me know what you think of it! You always helped me a lot! **_

_**I wish you a great week, I hope that all of you are doing fine and that you enjoy the weather as much as I do!**_

_**Your Caseyjr.**_

_**Ps: A new story with Phoebe, Kevin, Sam and Brulian is on my mind, too. I did not forget any of them :)!**_


End file.
